


Лишние люди

by Need_in_magic



Category: Dis/Connected, Merlin (TV), Parked (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M, Narcotics, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_in_magic/pseuds/Need_in_magic
Summary: К концу двадцатого века Мерлин понимает — его ожидание напрасно. Новые технологии, иные реалии, другие герои — среди всего этого нет места королю былого и грядущего. Мерлин желает уйти, и его отпускают. Своей смертью он изменяет реальность, и на свет рождаются две неучтенные единицы: Бэн Дэвис и Кэтал О'Риган. Они — лишние в это мире, но однажды они встретятся.





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий случай. Бэн Девис — персонаж Брэдли из Dis/Connected, Кэтал O`Риган — персонаж Колина из "Parked". От образа Бэна взято только имя, а образ Кэтала изменен под влиянием жанра и сюжета.

Пролог.

_Волны с тихим шорохом ласкали прибрежный песок. Где-то в другом мире с него стаскивали обувь, но Кэтал не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаяния и боли. Он смотрел на вспыхивающие под веками золотые блики, которые на самом деле были летящими в ночное небо искрами костра. Кэтал был не здесь, в другом месте, где волны накатывали на берег с чуть слышным плеском — вода едва колыхалась, когда он спустил лодку. Кэтал почти не видел её, в глазах жгло, он чувствовал на своих щеках слёзы. Шприц с дозой упал на живот, и мутная, уродливая тень, вместе с остальными, сгинула в пустоте ночи, прихватив его несчастные кроссовки. Ладонь сама нащупала скользкий пластик, увенчанный иглой. С какой-то дурной отстраненностью Кэтал понимал — это героин. Совсем не то, что ему нужно... Совсем... не то. Но уже поздно, слишком поздно. Галлюцинации обступают, мешая жизнь и сны, а боль скручивает все внутри, так что воздух горит в легких. Ему плохо... Он давно попался. Это конец. Игла вошла в вену. В голове тут же стало пусто, а в теле легко. Та дрянь, что сейчас играла со смертью в его крови, делала видения более четкими. Словно кто-то вдруг дал близорукому очки. Кэтал провёл пальцами по песку, чувствуя холод и шероховатость песчинок. Где-то далеко небо взрывали огни салюта. Впереди, в зыбкий, стелющийся над водой туман погружалась лодка, а вместе с ней в черное пустое забвение уходила и его жизнь._

**Лишние люди. Часть I**

В стерильно чистых коридорах госпиталя Святого Михаила непривычно тихо. В любой из муниципальных больниц Нью-Йорка в это время суток царил бы хаос. Какофония голосов: шаги, голоса, истеричные телефонные трели — суета и толкотня как на азиатском рынке. Со всем этим Бэну довелось познакомиться лично после одной памятной аварии. Не справившись с управлением на скользкой дороге, он врезался в рекламный билборд и мог бы попрощаться с водительским удостоверением, а если б удар пришелся чуть левее, то и с жизнью заодно. Хотя правами Бэн дорожил больше. Ему повезло — скорая приехала раньше полиции, а врачей куда сильнее интересовали его переломы и круглая сумма на бланке чековой книжки, так что Бэн без труда уговорил медиков не указывать в отчете, насколько сильно он был пьян в ту ночь.  
— Сэр?  
Бэн тут же вскинул голову и поднялся с дивана для посетителей, смутно удивившись, что не заметил приближения дежурного врача. Впрочем, сейчас ведь раннее утро. Он просто очень хочет спать.  
— Есть новости? — Бэн потер лицо ладонями и заставил себя сосредоточиться на стоящем напротив человеке.  
— Да. Состояние вашего друга стабилизировалось. Его жизни ничего не угрожает, по крайней мере — сейчас. Однако его проблема требует срочного медицинского вмешательства и длительного лечения, надеюсь, вы это понимаете.  
— Что за проблема?  
Врач взглянул на него с удивлением.  
— Барбитуровая зависимость. Ваш друг — наркоман, вы не знали?  
— О, — только и смог сказать Бэн, — значит, это была...  
— Реакция на наркотик, — кивнул доктор. — Намеренно или по ошибке ваш друг ввел вместо привычных для него препаратов героин. Судя по всему, организм отреагировал на такую замену специфическим образом. Вы подоспели вовремя, еще немного и было бы некого спасать.  
Бэн медленно кивнул. Что ж, картина вырисовывалась ясная и не сказать, чтобы приятная. Не совсем то, чего он ожидал.  
— Вы уверены, что это был разовый прием? — наконец, спросил Бэн. — Если это героин...  
— Я полностью уверен в диагнозе, — заверил его доктор. — Мы взяли пункцию печени. Анализ дал неожиданные результаты, на основании которых можно сказать, что героин — это эпизод. Высокая концентрация амитал-натрия в тканях свидетельствует о регулярном приеме препаратов барбитурового ряда.  
Бэн подумал, что подобные разговоры — это слишком для пяти утра. Врач изъяснялся сложными фразами, а жуткий акцент делал речь невнятной и смазанной, так, словно его собеседник постоянно пережевывал что-то во рту — Бэн едва его понимал.  
— Есть у него шансы или нет? — прямо спросил он.  
— Не хочу вас зря обнадеживать. По ряду причин такой тип зависимости опасней героиновой. Ваш друг вводил препарат внутривенно. Судя по количеству следов на ступнях и состоянию печени, стаж достаточно велик, чтобы успел развиться абстинентный синдром.  
— Еще раз, что?  
— Так называемые ломки, — пояснил доктор. — Они начнутся в течение суток и с большой вероятностью приведут к летальному исходу, если не ввести препарат повторно.  
Бэн коротко выдохнул и невольно провел ладонью по волосам. Что тут скажешь, парень здорово вляпался.  
— Мистер...  
— Дэвис. Бэн Дэвис, — рассеянно представился он.  
— Мистер Дэвис, вы заполнили документы?  
— Нет.  
Медсестра подсунула ему стандартную анкету, но он не стал её заполнять, поскольку не располагал требуемой информацией.  
— Тогда вам лучше сделать это сейчас. Нам нужны все возможные сведения о вашем друге. Имя, адрес, телефоны родственников — всё, что вы сможете вспомнить. Необходимо связаться с его родными и договориться о лечении.  
— К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь, — наконец, признался Бэн. — Я не знаю этого парня. Нашел его на берегу залива.  
Врач нахмурился.  
— Вы сказали дежурной сестре, что он ваш друг.  
— Так было проще, — прохладно пояснил Бэн. На самом деле, он не желал оправдываться или объяснять, с какой стати ему вздумалось дожидаться результатов. Если бы дело происходило в Штатах, его, как человека, не имеющего отношения к пострадавшему, вежливо попросили бы покинуть больницу, чтобы не занимать зря место и не отвлекать персонал. Бэн не собирался проверять, насколько больничный распорядок в Ирландии отличается от американского.  
Врач сурово поджал губы. Бэн его вполне понимал — неприятно, когда тебя вводят в заблуждение и заставляют впустую тратить время на праздных любопытных.  
— В таком случае, мы постараемся получить нужные сведения у самого пациента, когда он очнется.  
— И когда это случится?  
Врач взглянул на Бэна с неодобрением.  
— Завтра. Томография не выявила изменений в коре головного мозга. По предварительным оценкам он должен очнуться в первой половине дня.  
— Прекрасно. Могу я его навестить?  
— Можете. Время и порядок посещений уточните у дежурной сестры, — и, прежде чем Бэн успел задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос, добавил. — Полагаю, в этой ситуации вы сделали более чем достаточно, мистер Дэвис. Не смею вас больше задерживать.  
Бэн усмехнулся про себя. Как он и ожидал, его вежливо выставляли вон. Пока что вежливо.  
Он поднял с дивана куртку и послал врачу самую очаровательную из своих улыбок.  
— Спасибо, док. Вы были очень любезны.  
Тот коротко дернул уголком рта и подчеркнуто предупредительным жестом указал в сторону выхода.  
— Не за что, мистер Дэвис. Добро пожаловать в Ирландию.

  
Бэн вышел на улицу сквозь бесшумно разъехавшиеся стеклянные двери и направился к расположенной неподалеку общественной парковке, где оставил машину.  
Утренний воздух был сырым и прохладным. С моря тянуло солью и тиной. Небо, жемчужно-серое над головой, у горизонта наливалось нежным золотом.  
Бен шел вдоль набережной, глядя на кружащих на водой крикливых чаек, и размышлял о причудах своей странной судьбы. Она подкинула ему шанс сделать нечто стоящее лишь затем, чтобы потом обесценить этот поступок. Разумеется, спасенный им парень должен был оказаться наркоманом с почти безнадежным диагнозом. Если бы Бэн обладал мистическим мышлением, то наверняка воспринял бы это как новую насмешку над собой, очередной проигранный раунд в борьбе с неведомым противником. Вот только не было ни насмешек, ни борьбы. Была лишь на редкость нелепая жизнь, наполненная бессмысленными поступками, и сегодняшний эпизод тоже подходил под это описание.  
Впрочем, это не имело значения. Ему представилась возможность спасти кого-то. Он ею воспользовался, и в этом поступке было куда больше смысла, чем в заключении какой-нибудь удачной сделки или покупке акций на Уолл-Стрит. Бэн помнил охватившее его чувство — когда, дожидаясь приезда скорой, он делал найденному на пляже парню массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Бэн работал как автомат, смаргивая пот, не замечая усталости, мощными толчками заставлял кровь вливаться в артерии, вдыхал воздух в легкие. Чужая жизнь трепетала на кончиках пальцев. Бэн держал в своей ладони её истончившуюся нить, и ему было бесконечно важно не дать ей оборваться. Это дарило удивительное чувство сопричастности, делало его самого живым больше чем когда-либо. Ощущение, которое не хотелось отпускать.  
Бэн еще какое-то время провел на набережной. Стоя у парапета, глядел на укрытую молочной дымкой водную гладь и тянул одну сигарету за другой. В сон клонило неудержимо, и, в конце концов, он сдался. Достав из кармана ключи, направился к машине.  
Этот день определенно выделялся из череды всех прочих, но он закончился, а время, как и смерть, безразлично к человеческим желаниям.

 

_Тьма была всеохватной и густой — обволакивала его тело как бескрайний, чернильный космос. Ни единого звука или движения, только всевластная, могильная пустота. Он плыл в этой темноте — бездыханный, неподвижный — погружался во мрак все глубже и постепенно растворялся в нем, медленно исчезал. Быть может, прошли века, а, может, тысячелетия, время не имело значения — не было ни чувств, ни мыслей. От него осталось лишь имя — Артур, единственное подтверждение, что он еще есть, был когда-то.  
Возможно, он был кем-то великим, созданным для величия, но теперь незаметно угасал во тьме — забытый, ненужный призрак — далекое эхо снов повзрослевшего мира.  
Он почти ушел, почти истаял и слился с этой безбрежной темнотой, когда из невозможной дали его настиг тихий зов, полный отчаяния и боли. Этот зов нарастал, звучал все настойчивей, пробуждая остывшее сердце, наполняя чувством омертвевшую душу.  
“Артур... Вернись...”, — голос молил об этом так жарко! Тот, кто звал его, вкладывал в свой призыв всю свою скорбь и одержимость. Артур чувствовал эту жажду, лишенную надежды, но опьяняющую своей страстностью. Ощущение, что он очень нужен кому-то, бесконечно необходим, согревало, отзываясь щемящим томлением в груди. Волны чужой тоскующей любви пронизывали насквозь, даруя блаженство и муку.  
“Вернись...”  
Мрак вокруг заклубился, ожил, закручиваясь в гремящий водоворот. Всемогущая сила, обратившая к нему свой непостижимый лик, подхватила его, будто сверкающую во тьме песчинку, и увлекла назад. Голос умолк, умер в рокочущем хаосе, в то время как сам Артур возносился все выше и выше, к крошечному пятнышку света, озарявшего его путь наверх. Нужно было лишь прикоснуться... Он коснулся. И мрак рассыпался, утонул в белой вспышке, а оглушающий рокот оборвался криком младенца.  
_

  
Бэн очнулся и резко сел на постели, поводя вокруг безумным взглядом. Ухватился за настенную полку и, сметая с неё всякую мелочь, нашарил ладонью пластиковую фляжку. Опустошил наполовину, жадно глотая воду. Швырнул обратно и медленно опустился на влажные от пота простыни. Перевернулся на живот, вжался взмокшим лбом в подушку, успокаивая дыхание. Его знобило, по телу бежали волны неприятной, мелкой дрожи — физиологическая реакция на сопровождавшие его всю жизнь кошмары. Это нормально. Пройдет. Всегда проходит.  
Этот сон можно было назвать единственной константой его жизни. Один и тот же навязчивый сюжет, повторяющийся примерно раз в месяц, иногда реже, иногда чаще. Всего один, Бэн не помнил, чтобы ему хоть раз снилось что-то другое. В основном его ночи напоминали провал в черное забвение, так похожее на пребывание во тьме из его кошмаров. Психотерапевт связывал эти сны с потрясением, испытанным им после смерти матери. Бэн считал, что это чушь. Его мать умерла рано, и он совсем её не помнил. Однако не спорил — ни с врачом, ни с тем диагнозом, который тот ему ставил. Все-таки “хроническая депрессия” звучало лучше того, что он слышал о себе с раннего детства. Самым хлестким было, пожалуй, “шизотипическое расстройство”, пограничное состояние, от которого рукой подать до шизофрении. “Ваш сын считает себя особенным на свой лад”, — говорил его отцу занимавшийся им в детстве психиатр: — “Безусловно он чувствует себя одиноким, вот только одиночество воспринимается им не как следствие расстройства социальных связей, а как отношение к нему мира в целом. Бэн считает, что в мире он лишний”.  
Конечно, в детстве выражать мысли было проще. Просто “лишний” — емкое и точное слово, полностью описывающее его ощущения. Бэна не оставляло чувство, что мир извлек его на свет будто по прихоти, но так и не нашел для него места. Словно он был не человеком, а бесполезным сувениром, который после покупки некуда пристроить. Врачи считали это сопровождающим его болезнь навязчивым состоянием, давали рекомендации, как с ним бороться. И Бэн старался, видит бог, старался. Он пытался увлечься чем-то, читал книги, ездил в скаутские лагеря, занимался спортом — боксом и теннисом. Он пытался завязывать дружеские отношения со сверстниками, но чем дольше общался с другими подростками, тем яснее становилось, какая пропасть лежит между ними и им самим. Окружавшие его люди были вовлечены в жизнь, погружены в неё с головой, словно реальность была вещественной материей, опутывающей их сознание миллионом невидимых нитей. Его “друзья” постоянно были заняты чем-то, чаще всего собой, своими проблемами и переживаниями. Они влюблялись, страдали, фанатели и презирали. Были полны интересов и желаний, и, глядя на них, Бэн поначалу удивлялся: сам он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Жизнь походила на океан, кишащий суетливой рыбой, в то время как он будто наблюдал за этими метаниями со стороны. У него были другие метания — пустота вокруг и внутри него причиняла боль своей безысходностью. Он пытался заполнить её чем-то. Попытки сформировать в себе какие-нибудь увлечения сменились поиском острых ощущений: рискованные авантюры, секс, алкоголь, наркотики... Впрочем, с последними он попрощался быстро. Кратковременный кайф, при всей своей яркости и силе, не приносил облегчения и панацеей не являлся. Он отбросил этот вариант, как отбрасывал многие другие, до и после. Пожалуй, юность была самым сумасшедшим периодом в жизни Бэна. Приятели считали его адреналиновым маньяком и в чем-то были правы. Адреналин и впрямь создавал некую иллюзию жизни. Участвуя в безумных уличных гонках, он думал лишь о том, как войти в поворот, не разбившись насмерть, а поднимаясь без страховки по отвесной скале Красного Каньона — о том, куда поставить ногу и за какой выступ уцепиться в следующую секунду. Полное напряжение сил и воли не оставляло места для рефлексии. И какое-то время Бэн считал, что нашел решение своей проблемы, пока не заметил, что ощущения постепенно притупляются, а победы над противниками и самим собой не оставляют внутри ничего, кроме разочарования. Так или иначе, он занимался самообманом, и все эти действия на самом деле были не нужны ни ему, ни кому-либо еще.  
Наверное, его отец вздохнул с облегчением, когда Бэн вернулся к обычной жизни, стал умеренным и серьезным. Поступил в Гарвард, вплотную занялся своим образованием — не потому что хотел, а потому что так было нужно, хотя сам он видел в своем стремлении жить по общепринятым правилам нечто болезненно-мазохистское. Его существование стало упорядоченным, оставаясь при этом пустым и тошнотворно однообразным. Впрочем, отец был доволен произошедшими в нем “изменениями”, тем более что очередное психиатрическое обследование не выявило никаких расстройств личности. С точки зрения врачей Бэн был полностью нормален. Он и сам давно знал, что с его мозгами все в порядке. Достаточно было умолчать о некоторых проблемах, чтобы специалисты пришли к тому же выводу.  
Сорвался он на последнем курсе Университета, после того как один из приятелей, идеалист и фанатик, предложил ему примкнуть к движению Красного Креста. Бэн вначале счел идею бредовой, но затем задумался. Этот вариант был ничем не хуже других, попробовать стоило. Раз он не мог найти свое место в мире, пока жил ради себя, то возможно, сумеет что-то изменить, если станет жить для других. Бэн уехал, шокировав этим отца и знакомых. Два года провел в Судане. Работал санитаром в госпитале, помогал в строительстве домов для лишившихся крова во время вооруженных конфликтов, развозил гуманитарную помощь. Работа была адской, условия тяжелыми, но Бэн не жаловался. Он делал нечто ценное, работал на совесть, и, наверное, должен был по праву гордиться собой и тем уважением, которое успел заслужить среди коллег. Возможно, Бэн остался бы, не осознай он вскоре, что помочь пытается в большей степени себе, чем другим. Его жизнь превратилась в бесконечную погоню за самоутверждением, словно каждым своим действием он пытался доказать кому-то или чему-то, что его зря сбросили со счетов, что он может быть полезным. Бэн почти ненавидел себя за гордость, за то, что не мог не видеть, насколько жалок в своих попытках. В конце концов, он не выдержал и отказался от них. Вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Коллеги сожалели по поводу его отъезда, однако никто и не подумал его отговаривать. Это стало своеобразным поражением. Бэн проработал с этими людьми бок о бок два года, столько пережил вместе, но никому из них не стал достаточно нужен и близок, чтобы его захотели остановить. Бэн знал это. Знал, что такое быть нужным, благодаря своим ночным видениям. Он познал это чувство, как и любовь, ни разу не испытав их в действительности. Он мог сравнивать, и контраст с реальностью был настолько велик, что просыпаясь после своих кошмаров, Бэн порой хотел сдохнуть. От этого его удерживала все та же гордость: уйти — означало окончательно сдаться, а он был не из тех, кто сдается.  
И все же после отъезда из Африки в нем что-то изменилось, он смирился с самим собой. Если даже работа в Красном Кресте не смогла что-то исправить, то Бэн и не знал уже, что сможет. Пришло время признать, карты были сданы ему еще при рождении, и единственное, что оставалось — отыграть партию с тем раскладом, что был на руках.  
Бэн закончил Университет, стал работать в компании отца и быстро добрался до высшей руководящей должности. Вскоре он стал тем Бэном Дэвисом, о котором писали в глянцевых журналах. Жизнь превратилась в бесконечный водоворот из финансовых побед и предшествующей им каждодневной рутины. Он погружался в это бессмысленное существование, как в вязкое болото. Постоянно находился среди людей, пользовался благосклонностью женщин, и, быть может, со временем научился бы не замечать свое одиночество, если бы ему позволили о нем забыть. Однако перестать видеть те сны было так же невозможно, как отменить приливы и отливы или остановить смену времен года.  
Бэн и сам не понял, в какой момент цепи, удерживающие чашу до отказа нагруженных весов, лопнули, и равновесие резко сместилось в другую сторону. Просто однажды он ощутил, что с него довольно Бэна Дэвиса. Желание покончить с прежней жизнью было настолько сильным и ясным, что Бэн не стал ему противиться. Тем более что цепляться за то, как он жил, не было причин. Бэн в короткие сроки нашел себе замену, завершил все дела, поручил заботу о своих банковских счетах поверенному, собрал минимум вещей и уехал. Куда податься, решал уже в аэропорту. В конце концов, он выбрал Ирландию. Тот же язык, но не настолько близко, как в случае с Канадой, не так цивилизованно и многолюдно, как в Британии, а климат не такой жаркий и засушливый, как в Австралии, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшей Судан. Ирландия с её зелеными полями, размеренной жизнью и самобытными, прямолинейными нравами казалась лучшим вариантом.  
Это не было попыткой переиграть все заново. По своему предыдущему опыту Бэн знал, что из подобной затеи ничего не выйдет. Он не мог начать новую жизнь, зато мог отказаться от старой. Если не выходило быть кем-то, он решил стать никем — приемлемый выход для человека, которого ничего не связывает с миром.  
Самолет Бэна приземлился в Дублине глубокой ночью. С залива дул сильный ветер. Зима в Ирландии была не слишком холодной, но крайне сырой, и от этого казалось, что температура ниже, чем есть на самом деле. Промозглый воздух, тяжелый и горьковатый от смога и насыщенного запаха соли, льнул к коже и отдавал металлическим привкусом.  
Бэн взял такси и поехал в гостиницу. Красивый, старинный город, с примыкающими друг к другу невысокими домами, покатыми крышами и башенками проплывал мимо окон. Однако Бэн не собирался долго оставаться на одном месте, покупать жилье или жить в отелях. Вскоре он обзавелся кемпером и направился на юг по шоссе, пролегающему вдоль побережья. Останавливался на парковках, заезжал на заправки и в попадавшиеся на пути прибрежные города, пополняя запасы воды, продуктов и заправляя топливные баки.  
Это путешествие походило на оторванный от реальности транс. Темная лента дороги, на которой редко появлялись другие машины, стелилась под колеса кемпера. По левую руку грохотало зимнее море. Серая дымка окутывала горизонт, стирая границу между свинцовой водой и такого же оттенка небом. Иногда Бэн останавливался в каких-нибудь пустынных местах. Курил, опираясь спиной о теплый бампер, и наблюдал за игрой разнузданной стихии. Тяжелые, пенные валы с ревом врезались в скалистый берег, обжигающий ветер рвал одежду, а вокруг не было ни души. Его собственная жизнь теперь казалась невесомой, призрачно-хрупкой, а одиночество было абсолютным, необъятным и холодным, как это море. То была неприкаянная свобода человека, который ни от кого не зависит, но никому и нигде не нужен.  
На то, чтобы объехать Ирландию вдоль побережья, ушло три месяца. Зима медленно сменялась весной. Наконец, Бэн вернулся к тому месту, с которого начал свой путь. В предместья Дублина он въехал поздним вечером. Сияющий огнями город лежал в долине, окруженный невысокими холмами. Со стороны порта доносились низкие гудки рыболовных траулеров и пассажирских судов.  
Возвращение в Дублин означало, что вскоре ему придется прокладывать новый маршрут — Бэн решил с этим не торопиться. Припарковался на шоссе у побережья, спустился к пляжу. Здесь, в бухте вода была спокойной и походила на покрытое мерцающей рябью темное зеркало. В отдалении ночное небо озаряли разноцветные огни салюта. Изрытый обувью крупный песок тихо хрустел под ногами. Впереди у кромки воды ярился рыжими всполохами высокий костер, а рядом с ним, безвольно раскинув руки, лежал, худой темноволосый парень.  
Бэн замедлил шаги, потом пошел быстрее. Опустился рядом на одно колено, четким движением проверил пульс. Положив ладонь на грудь незнакомца, приблизил ухо ко рту, выискивая признаки дыхания. Быстро нашарил в кармане куртки ключи от машины и мобильный. Набирая одной рукой номер службы спасения, второй подцепил прикрепленный к брелоку миниатюрный фонарик и направил тонкий луч света парню в лицо, проверяя реакцию зрачков на свет.  
Кожа была сухой и теплой, хотя дыхание и пульс отсутствовали. Широко распахнутые, неподвижные глаза смотрел в небо. На щеке, прочертив не успевшую высохнуть дорожку, застыла мерцающая в свете фонарика слеза, похожая на каплю росы. Клиническая смерть наступила от силы минуту назад.  
Бэн резко стащил с себя куртку и, прижав мобильник плечом к уху, принялся отточенными практикой движениями проводить реанимацию. Когда гудки ожидания в трубке сменились голосом диспетчера, Бэн в нескольких фразах описал ему состояние найденного человека, сообщил, где находится и, дождавшись желанного: “Ваш вызов принят”, отбросил телефон в сторону и занялся парнем вплотную.  
Он понятия не имел, что с тем случилось — его медицинской подготовки не хватало на то, чтобы поставить диагноз, однако шанс у этого незнакомого паренька еще был, и Бэн не собирался позволить ему умереть.

 

Встроенные в стену крохотной кабинки фотоэлементы скупились на воду, но за эти месяцы он и сам научился не тратить её попусту. Быстро смыв шампунь и гель для душа, Бэн отодвинул занавеску и вышел в снабженный раковиной и туалетом узкий предбанник. Стянул со штанги полотенце, бросил взгляд на датчик заполнения баков — запасы воды пора было возобновить, но на чашку кофе хватит.  
В его скромном “доме на колесах” имелось все, что нужно для жизни, хотя места было не слишком много. Пять шагов по центральному проходу от водительской кабины до расположенных в задней части салона широкой кровати и похожего на огромный шкаф санузла. Один шаг между “столовой” и компактной кухней, размещенных вдоль стен в центральной части. Выход на улицу между плитой и холодильником; до любого из настенных, подвесных шкафов под потолком рукой подать. Тесновато, но не для человека, имевшего опыт проживания в палаточном лагере под изнуряющим африканским солнцем. Бэн быстро научился экономить движения в ограниченном пространстве, а во всем остальном этот продуманный и уютный передвижной островок цивилизации, весь — от бампера до габаритных фар, его полностью устраивал.  
Бэн аккуратно причесал взъерошенные полотенцем волосы, оделся, позавтракал, сварил кофе и, устроившись с чашкой в одном из кресел возле окна, принялся размышлять о произошедших накануне событиях.  
На сегодня у него было запланировано дело. Он собирался проведать в больнице спасенного им человека. Сейчас, когда Бэн несколько отрезвел с наступлением дня, намерение навестить своего нового “знакомого” казалось иррациональным: что они могут сказать друг другу? Однако желание увидеть, каким окажется тот парень, когда придет в сознание, никуда не делось, и одно это уже стоило принять во внимание.  
Бэн быстро уничтожил следы завтрака, накинул куртку и вышел из кемпера. Он так и не уехал вчера со стоянки, поэтому, чтобы добраться до больницы, требовалось пройти всего пару сотен метров. Бэн вошел в уже знакомый холл приемной и сразу направился к стойке регистрации.  
— Я хотел бы навестить одного из ваших пациентов, — сказал он полной медсестре, взиравшей на него из-за высокого стекла. — К сожалению, я не знаю имени... Мужчина, лет двадцать. Его доставили вчера около полуночи, с диагнозом: отравление наркотическими веществами. Не думаю, что у вас много таких...  
— Минуточку, — медсестра повернулась к древнему компьютеру и проворно зацокала пальцами по клавишам. Бэн ждал, опираясь локтем на стойку.  
— Этого пациента уже нет в клинике. Его выписали несколько часов назад.  
Такого Бэн точно не ожидал.  
— То есть, как? — прищурившись, переспросил он. — Врач, с которым я говорил ночью, утверждал, что ему требуется лечение. Как вы могли его выписать?  
— У меня нет этих сведений, — чопорно произнесла медсестра.  
— А у кого они есть?! — тут же завелся Бэн. — Кто принимал решение о его выписке?  
— Доктор Джойлс, дежурный врач дневной смены.  
— Отлично! Могу я с ним поговорить?  
Медсестра недовольно поджала узкие, ярко накрашенные губы.  
— Конечно, я могла бы позвонить и спросить. Но в данный момент доктор готовится к вечернему обходу, и раз речь идет о человеке, больше не являющимся нашим пациентом, то беспокоить врача по такому поводу...  
— Беспокоить?!.. — перебил её Бэн. — Вы выставили на улицу парня, который может умереть в течение суток, и считаете это недостаточным основанием для разговора с врачом?.. Звоните! — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Бэн, кивнув на телефон. — Иначе я обыщу вашу чертову клинику и сам найду его!  
Медсестра перевела ошарашенный взгляд на седовласого охранника, встревоженно наблюдавшего за этой сценой, и потянулась к трубке.  
Бэн оттолкнулся ладонями от стойки и отошел на шаг, стараясь взять себя в руки. Ситуация казалась дикой. Прежде он не сталкивался с подобным отношением, хотя бы потому, что, имея весьма разносторонний опыт общения с врачами, был незнаком с недостатками самой системы, благодаря своей состоятельности. К тому же он долгое время провел среди людей, готовых оказать другим любую посильную помощь. И ведь здесь не Африка, черт возьми. Ирландия — цивилизованная европейская страна... По крайней мере, считается таковой.  
— Доктор спустится через несколько минут, — сухо проронила медсестра, закончив разговор. — Подождите, пожалуйста, в зоне для посетителей.  
— Благодарю, — коротко бросил Бен. Пересек больничный холл, уселся на один из стоящих у противоположной стены диванчиков и принялся ждать. Мимо проходили люди — каждый раз, заслышав приближающиеся шаги, Бэн вскидывал голову, обегая глазами посетителей и заглядывающий в приемную персонал больницы, однако им самим никто не интересовался. Прошло не меньше четверти часа. Бэн уже поднялся было, намереваясь спросить у дежурной сестры, какой точно промежуток времени та подразумевала этими «несколько минут», как в холл вышел пожилой, коренастый мужчина в опрятном белом халате и направился к стойке. Медсестра указала ему взглядом на Бэна, и дежурный врач, чуть скорректировав направление, двинулся прямо к нему.  
— Мистер Дэвис, я полагаю. Настойчивый американец, — произнес он, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, потом представился сам и после завершения стандартных приветствий указал на дверь, из которой только что появился. — Идемте. Разговаривать удобнее будет не здесь.  
Бэн проследовал за ним по коридорам больницы, и через пару минут они вышли в пустую рекреацию с неизменными диванчиками. Широкое, во всю стену, оконное стекло оделяло зону отдыха от крытого внутреннего двора, по которому, мимо газонов и цветочных клумб гуляли пациенты в сопровождении посетителей.  
Врач остановился у окна и повернулся к Бэну.  
— Итак, чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Вам сказали, о чем я хотел поговорить? — вместо ответа спросил Бэн.  
— Вас интересует пациент, который поступил ночью в состоянии комы после приема героина.  
— Да, именно он. Я хотел бы знать, почему его выписали? Разве он не должен был остаться здесь?  
— Здесь, едва ли, — невозмутимо произнес доктор. — У нас маленькая больница, и наркологического отделения в ней нет. Все, что мы могли — это оформить перевод пациента в специализированный центр. Однако этот молодой человек не назвал ни своего имени, ни адреса, ни контактных телефонов родственников. У него нет ни медицинской карты, ни средств для оплаты лечения. Таким образом, у нас не было оснований для подобных действий.  
— Но вам ведь известен его диагноз, — резко произнес Бэн. — Вы знаете, что с ним может произойти в ближайшее время. Неужели нельзя было как-то решить эту проблему? Вы ведь врач…  
— Наркомания не входит в реестр болезней, подлежащих лечению на бесплатной основе в случае отсутствия у больного документов или возможности оплатить медицинское обслуживание, — бесстрастно, словно читая текст с листа, отчеканил доктор Джойлс. — Клиника оказала этому молодому человеку неотложную помощь. Мы сделали все возможное.  
Бэн вдруг понял, к какому типу людей принадлежит его собеседник. Профессионально участливый взгляд и равнодушная уверенность в голосе выдавали в нем человека, которому правила заменяют собственные суждения, этику, совесть и даже профессиональный долг. Бэн знал таких людей — пока ситуация не затрагивает их лично, они ни на миллиметр не отступятся от буквы закона.  
— Не говорите, что сделали все, — сказал Бэн, чувствуя, как в нем просыпается гнев. — Вы к этому даже не приблизились.  
Врач едва заметно прищурился.  
— Что вам известно о барбитуровой зависимости, мистер Дэвис? Полагаю, для вас это просто набор слов. Я могу дать вам небольшую справку. Зависимыми от этого типа наркотиков становятся люди с высокой тягой к саморазрушению. Конечно, так можно сказать обо всех наркоманах, но тут особый случай. Это люди с крайне низкой самооценкой, глубокими депрессивными расстройствами, склонные к психозам различной этимологии. В интеллектуальном отношении это дегенераты, для которых жизнь не представляет никакой ценности. Чтобы помочь такому больному, мало снять его с иглы. Требуется длительное лечение в психиатрической клинике и серьезная реабилитация под присмотром врачей. Подобные вещи занимают не один год, но иным способом вернуть такого больного к нормальной жизни невозможно.  
Бэн с непроницаемым видом выслушал этот монолог и ответил, едва сдерживая сарказм:  
— Если связать все вышесказанное с темой разговора, то выходит, что вы отказали пациенту в помощи, потому что с ним слишком хлопотно возиться.  
Взгляд его собеседника потяжелел.  
— Даже если бы я мог делать исключения из правил, это было бы совершенно бесполезно. Барбитураты — наркотики самоубийц, принадлежность к которым данный молодой человек успешно продемонстрировал.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
— Будь иначе, он ответил бы на наши вопросы и предпринял хоть какие-то шаги, чтобы помочь себе. Однако он этого не сделал. Полагаю, что в настоящий момент этот юноша занят поисками новой дозы и собственное будущее его мало заботит. Поймите, мистер Дэвис, невозможно спасти человека, если он сам не хочет, чтобы его спасли.  
Бэн осознавал, что спорить дальше бесполезно. Конечно, он мог поинтересоваться, пришло ли кому-нибудь в голову спросить у парня, почему тот молчит? Возможно, для этого были причины. Мог напомнить своему собеседнику, что будь его пациент хоть десять раз склонен к суициду, он, тем не менее, оставался человеком, нуждающимся в медицинской помощи. Бэн многое мог бы сказать, однако продолжать этот спор, так или иначе, не имело смысла. Парня в клинике уже нет, а тот, кто вышвырнул его на улицу, действовал в рамках закона. Что бы Бэн ни говорил сейчас, это ничего не изменит.  
— У вас еще есть ко мне какие-то вопросы, мистер Дэвис? — воспользовавшись паузой, спросил врач.  
— Нет, я узнал все, что хотел, — холодно ответил Бэн. — Спасибо, что уделили время.  
— Это моя работа, — со скуповато-вежливой улыбкой произнес доктор. — А теперь я вынужден вас оставить. Надеюсь, вы найдете дорогу обратно?  
— О, безусловно, найду, — заверил его Бэн, которого уже подташнивало от этих насквозь фальшивых расшаркиваний.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, всего доброго, мистер Дэвис. Был рад помочь.  
Доктор Джойлс развернулся и уверенно зашагал прочь по коридору. Бэн еще какое-то время сверлил тяжелым взглядом его спину, а потом направился в противоположную сторону.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно наглотался дерьма.  
Пребывая в мрачном раздражении, Бэн покинул больницу и двинулся к стоянке, на ходу доставая ключи от машины. Здесь ему больше нечего было делать.  
Бэн вывел кемпер с парковки и поехал по шоссе вдоль побережья. Пожалуй, он воспринял эту ситуацию непривычно остро. Разве мало несправедливости и разбитых судеб он видел? Многих самолично вытаскивал с того света. И ведь не всех удавалось спасти… Жизнь — циничная, равнодушная сука, ему ли не знать? Может, поэтому от иных носителей разума человеческого поневоле хотелось ожидать большего сочувствия к себе подобным.  
Приближался съезд с шоссе. Бэн сбавил скорость, автоматически взглянул в зеркало заднего вида на пустую дорогу и тут же резко ударил по тормозам. Опустил стекло и выглянул наружу, проверяя, не померещилось ли ему. Но, нет — в сотне метров позади на скамейке у спуска к воде сидел тот самый парень. Худощавая фигура, темные волосы, красная спортивная кофта с подпалиной на рукаве. Похоже, далеко уйти он не смог, и теперь сидел на лавочке, как пресловутый Форрест Гамп, и смотрел на залив.  
Бэн круто развернул кэмпер. Припарковался прямо у обочины. Выйдя из машины, направился к скамейке. Парень не замечал его приближения, продолжая с безмятежным видом созерцать урбанистически-пасторальный вид морской гавани. С первого же взгляда можно было понять, что он болен. Бледная, почти пепельная кожа. Припухшие, покрасневшие веки, тени под глазами. Заострившиеся скулы делали лицо еще более изможденным и осунувшимся. Характерные бурые пятна на вороте футболки и прикрытый полосками пластыря кровоподтёк, спускавшийся по щеке от виска, довершали общую картину. Вид у парня был как у покойника. Впрочем, учитывая все, что Бэн о нем знал, не так уж сильно это сравнение расходилось с истиной.  
— Не возражаешь, если я присяду? — спросил он, подходя вплотную. Парень моргнул, кинул на него быстрый взгляд и подвинулся, освобождая место. Бэн сел рядом, достал из кармана сигареты, размышляя, как начать разговор, а его сосед меж тем искоса наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
— Слушай, у тебя лишней сигареты не будет? — вдруг сказал он. Бэн в удивлении вскинул голову. Его внезапно найденный знакомец выразительно похлопал ладонями по карманам джинсов и развел руками.  
— У меня все кончилось. Поделишься?  
— Конечно, бери, — Бэн протянул ему пачку. Парень ловко выдернул из неё сигарету и, благодарно кивнув, склонился к предложенной зажигалке. Затянулся с явным удовольствием и, откинувшись спиной на скамейку, блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
— Боже, это кайф, — широко улыбнувшись, он уронил голову на бок и покосился на Бэна. — Ты меня спас.  
Тот усмехнулся про себя. Это уж точно.  
— Бэн, — он протянул парню руку. Тот сделал торопливую затяжку, перехватил сигарету другой рукой и, повернувшись к нему, с готовностью пожал предложенную ладонь.  
— Кэтал, — представился он, выпуская в сторону длинную струйку дыма, — но друзья зовут меня Колл.  
Сама непосредственность, отметил Бэн. Наверняка полжизни провел на улице.  
Его новый знакомый вдруг переменился в лице. Стиснул ладонь Бэна и окинул его с головы до ног напряженным взглядом.  
— В чем дело? — отрывисто спросил Дэвис.  
Кэтал будто очнулся. Отпустил его.  
— Ни в чем. Просто… что-то в тебе есть знакомое, — он вновь затянулся, продолжая внимательно разглядывать Бэна. — Слушай, мы раньше не встречались? Я мог тебя где-нибудь видеть?..  
Бэн невольно вздернул брови в недоумении. Он прежде не бывал в Ирландии, а его правильный, отточенный Гарвардом английский с первых фраз выдавал в нем американца. Что до прочего… Нью-Йоркская журнальная пресса не могла попасть в руки парня, живущего на другом конце света. К тому же, его новый знакомый явно не из тех, кто интересуется экономическими интернет-дайджестами, чтобы наткнуться в какой-нибудь статье на фотографию Бэна.  
— На самом деле, мы уже виделись. Но ты не можешь этого помнить, — сказал он, решив воспользоваться случаем, чтобы вывести разговор на нужную тему.  
— Почему?  
— Это было вчера ночью. Я нашел тебя на пляже и вызвал скорую.  
Парень приоткрыл рот и откинулся назад на скамейке, разглядывая Бэна в немом изумлении.  
— О как, — он покусал нижнюю губу, потом вдруг насмешливо сощурился. — Значит, это ты сломал мне два ребра.  
— Что? — удивился Бен.  
— Точно, это был ты, — Кэтал прищёлкнул пальцами и расплылся в лукавой улыбке, — Ты же делал мне массаж сердца, верно? Медики с таким не заморачиваются, у них есть дефибрилляторы.  
Бэн молча таращился на своего собеседника, не зная, что ответить, а Кэтал хулиганским жестом поднес сигарету к губам, затянулся, а потом забросил локоть на спинку скамьи и наклонился ближе.  
— Еще, небось, и искусственное дыхание делал, ммм? — вкрадчиво спросил он, поигрывая бровями. — Черт, не могу поверить. Мы целовались взасос, а я этого даже не помню. Нечестно!  
От этих слов Бэн совершенно опешил — Кэтал любовался его отвисшей челюстью, а улыбка на бледном лице становилась все шире и шире… Парень явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом, в глазах плясали черти, и его довольный вид как раз и подсказал Бэну, в чем дело…  
— Ты издеваешься, — почти с облегчением выдохнул Дэвис.  
— Нет, просто шучу, — усмехнулся его собеседник. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он выкинул сигарету в урну, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
— Что ж, был рад пообщаться, Бэн. Спасибо, что сломал ребра… В смысле, что вытащил.  
Тот смотрел на предложенную руку и понимал, что это своеобразный сигнал к завершению разговора. Сейчас он должен посмеяться над шуткой, пожать парню ладонь, сказать что-то вроде: «Не за что. Береги себя…» и уйти.  
— Кто тебя так? — вместо этого спросил Дэвис, кивком указав на ссадины, украшавшие скулу Кэтала. Его ответная улыбка сделалась несколько напряженной.  
— Неважно. Была там парочка ублюдков…  
— Случайно не тех, которые продают тебе наркотики?  
Кэтал уронил ладонь и терпеливо выдохнул.  
— Так ты знаешь…  
— Да, пообщался с врачами, — отрывисто произнес Бэн. — Почему ты отказался назвать свое имя и позвонить кому-нибудь? Разве тебе не сказали, что произойдет, если срочно не…  
— Слушай, раз я сделал, как сделал, значит, на то были причины, — оборвал его Кэтал.  
— Это какие же? — прищурился Бэн. — Надеюсь, твои «причины» не в том, что ты рассчитывал найти до вечера дурь и продолжить в том же духе?  
Кэтал ошарашенно уставился на него, хмыкнул и победно хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Я понял, кого ты мне напоминаешь, — откинувшись назад, он обхватил руками колено, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и с кривой усмешкой глядя на Бэна. — Ты похож на Фрэда. Он так же выглядит, когда учит меня жизни.  
— Кто такой Фрэд?  
— Один мой друг. Был… Наверное, сейчас можно сказать, что он был моим другом.  
— И что с ним случилось? — это был не праздный вопрос. Если у его собеседника был друг, которого тот потерял из-за наркоты, то это могло стать дополнительным стимулом...  
Кэтал помолчал, а потом спросил, неожиданно миролюбиво:  
— Что ты пристал ко мне, а? Это не твое дело. Не в том смысле, что отвали, а просто… Зачем тебе?  
Бэн и сам понимал, что слишком навязчив. Это было для него нетипично. Но, несмотря ни на что, он просто не мог уйти. Не мог перестать задавать вопросы. Неприятные вопросы — было даже удивительно, что парень до сих пор не перешел на грубость.  
— Я привык заканчивать то, что начал, — сказал Бэн, который едва ли мог объяснить, что с ним происходит.  
— То есть, я для тебя что-то вроде незаконченного дела?  
— Вроде того.  
— Ну, так можешь не беспокоиться. Для меня все закончится быстро. Очень скоро проблема рассосется сама собой.  
— И тебя это устраивает?  
Кэтал отпустил колено, так что подошва изношенной кроссовки со стуком приземлилась на асфальт. Откинувшись на скамейку, он обвел глазами залив, будто впитывая разом ослепительное серебро неба и туманные контуры далеких мысов, окаймлявших горизонт.  
— Если ты так хочешь знать, что я об это думаю… — он примял ладонью неопрятный хохолок на затылке. Наверное, раньше волосы были аккуратно поставлены гелем, а теперь имели вид растрёпанной щетки.  
— Я конченый человек, Бэн. Понял это, когда очнулся в больнице. Я зашел слишком далеко. Мое тело отказывает и, наверное, так даже лучше.  
— Смерть не может быть к лучшему, Кэтал, — негромко произнес Бэн, и его собеседник насмешливо сморщился.  
— Знаешь, я мог бы попытаться объяснить… И, спорю на что угодно, у такого как ты найдется, что ответить. Кончится тем, что придется тебя послать. А я не хочу. Ты хороший парень, Бэн. Так что давай не будем, о’кей? Просто прими это. У меня же вышло.  
— Ты принял не лучшее решение, — как можно спокойнее произнес Бэн. — Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя относительно нормально, и тебе кажется, что ты со всем смирился. Но потом, когда станет хреново, ты передумаешь, но будет поздно кого-то звать на помощь.  
— А ты настойчивый, да? — с улыбкой спросил Кэтал, глядя на него почти дружески.  
— Не меняй тему.  
— А тут не о чем больше говорить, — он просто пожал плечами. — Хочешь что-то для меня сделать, лучше подкинь домой, если есть на чем.  
Бэн медленно кивнул. Что ж, это вариант. Если он узнает, где Кэтал живет, то сможет поговорить с его родными. Может, этот парень уже принял решение, но его близкие могут быть с ним не согласны.  
— Ладно, едем, — он поднялся, убирая сигареты в карман куртки. Кэтал ухватился за спинку скамейки и с трудом встал на ноги. Покачнулся, выпрямился, держась ладонями за поясницу.  
— Блядь, у меня все болит, — со смешком сказал он, будто это было хорошей шуткой. Покосившись на Бэна, махнул рукой — мол, не обращай внимания.  
Дэвис только зубами скрипнул. Сколько ему было в действительности, этому парню? Наверняка, он, как минимум, лет на семь моложе Бэна. А двигался, будто старик — сосредоточенно смотрел на землю и ступал осторожно, нелепо дергаясь при каждом шаге, словно был не уверен, что ноги не откажут в следующую секунду. Бэн шел рядом, примериваясь к его медленному темпу и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не подставить парню плечо. Становилось ясно, почему за все это время Кэтал не прошел и полумили.  
— Где ты взял кроссовки? — спросил он, надеясь разговором унять всколыхнувшуюся в душе глухую ярость.  
Кэтал взглянул на него с удивлением.  
— Дал один из санитаров. Все-таки там, в больнице неплохие парни работают.  
У Бэна было собственное мнение о персонале больницы, которое он решил не озвучивать вслух, чтобы не разразиться бранью.  
Наконец, они добрались до кэмпера. Кэтал встал как вкопанный, изумленно окинул взглядом фургон и присвистнул.  
— Это твой?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Бэн, открывая дверь с пассажирской стороны кабины. Ему пришлось подсадить Кэтала, потому что сам он не мог взобраться на высокую подножку. Парень тяжело рухнул на сиденье. Бэн захлопнул за ним дверь и обошел машину. Устроился рядом на месте водителя, в то время как Кэтал, повернувшись всем телом, с любопытством разглядывал убранство салона: чистый пол из ламинированного паркета; неброскую, приятного дизайна мебель; плотно укомплектованную кухню; жалюзи на окнах; застеленную кровать, уголок которой виднелся за бордовой занавесью…  
— У тебя тут здорово, — с удовольствием заметил Кэтал. — Кем надо быть, чтобы купить такую игрушку?  
Бэн завел мотор и тронулся с места, размышляя над ответом. Признаваться в том, чем он занимался еще недавно и какими средствами располагал, не хотелось. Человека, которым он был, больше не существовало.  
— Решил сменить образ жизни, — сухо ответил Бэн, — продал жилье, купил кэмпер.  
— Ты не прогадал, — улыбнулся ему Кэтал.  
— Пристегнись, — распорядился Бэн и добавил: — Куда ехать?  
— Дальше, — парень махнул рукой на шоссе и без споров потянулся за ремнем безопасности. — Я скажу, где свернуть.  
Бэн кивнул, сосредоточившись на дороге. Парень сопел и возился рядом, пытаясь попасть замком в крепление.  
— Ты, наверное, много где успел побывать? — спросил Кэтал, когда ему, наконец, удалось справить с этой задачей.  
— Много где, — кратко подтвердил Бэн. В принципе, он не лгал. Во времена своей безумной юности, в поисках острых ощущений он объехал полсвета.  
— Расскажешь? — заинтересованно спросил Кэтал. Бен вопросительно вздернул брови, и тот пояснил: — Все равно нефиг делать, пока едем. А мне любопытно.  
Бэн подумал и решил не отказывать. Почему, собственно, нет?  
Сначала скупо, короткими фразами, он рассказывал о Судане, о трущобах Индии, Новой Гвинеи и Бразилии. О ядовитых пустынях Эфиопии и неприступных склонах Тирольских Альп.  
Его спутник слушал жадно, глаза сверкали. Бэн периодически поглядывал на него, отвлекаясь от дороги, и в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что рассказывает о своих скитаниях по миру почти с удовольствием.  
В очередной раз повернув голову в его сторону, Дэвис заметил, как Кэтал быстро отвел взгляд от окна за плечом Бэна и теперь вновь смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Бэн покосился на зеркало заднего вида — все больше удаляясь, позади уменьшалась в размерах зеленая вывеска Starbucks.  
— Кофе хочешь? — не меняя интонации, спросил Дэвис. — Я угощаю.  
Парень тут же разулыбался, запустил пятерню в волосы и кивнул.  
— Хочу. Раз уж ты предлагаешь…  
Бэн усмехнулся, сбросил скорость и развернул машину.  
— Двойная сплошная, — прокомментировал его спутник.  
— Да и к черту.  
— Оу, значит, я мог не пристегиваться? — весело заметил Кэтал.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Ты не так помешан на правилах, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Бэн взглянул на него с удивлением.  
— А почему ты вообще решил, что я на них помешан?  
— Не знаю, — легкомысленно откликнулся Кэтал. — Просто ты такой… серьезный. Весь из себя положительный. Так кажется.  
— Понятно.  
Кэмпер въехал на стоянку рядом с кафе.  
— Сиди, — приказал Бэн, легко спрыгнул с подножки, но когда обогнул капот, то увидел, что Кэтал уже самостоятельно выбрался наружу и теперь стоял, держась за ручку и переводя дыхание.  
— Нет, давай ты не будешь вытаскивать меня из машины, будто я инвалид, — с легким раздражением сказал он, заметив, как нахмурился Бэн. — Со мной все в порядке.  
Тот только плечами пожал. Если Кэталу нравится изображать из себя героя, то кто Бэн такой, чтобы настаивать…  
— Идем, — он кивнул на раздвижные двери кафе и направился к ним, сдерживая шаг, чтобы не заставлять своего спутника торопиться. С этого упрямца сталось бы загнать себя только затем, чтобы доказать, что с ним «все в порядке».  
Они вошли в кофейню. Внутри оказалось тепло и почти безлюдно по американским меркам: небольшой зал, выдержанный в традиционных бело-зеленых тонах, был заполнен на треть.  
— Заказывай, что хочешь, — разрешил Бэн, когда они подошли к свободной кассе.  
— Уверен? Я много чего могу заказать, — хитро прищурился Кэтал, листая меню.  
— Так давай.  
— Ну, смотри, я тебя за язык не тянул.  
Кэтал поднял голову, ослепительно улыбнулся девушке за стойкой, открыл рот и… Прошло не меньше трех минут, прежде чем он закончил диктовать свой заказ. Бэн прокашлялся.  
— Ты уверен, что в тебя столько влезет?  
— О, ты не представляешь, сколько в меня может влезть, — с самодовольным видом ответил Кэтал. — Ты как, потянешь?  
Бэн ухмыльнулся. Спросил не иначе как из вежливости, как он её понимает. Можно подумать, Бэн мог сказать «нет».  
— Двойной Френч Роаст, пожалуйста, — вместо ответа он достал бумажник и расплатился. Через несколько минут Кэтал стал обладателем трех стаканов с кофейными напитками и целой батареи пирожных.  
— Боже, всегда мечтал это попробовать, — проворковал он, почти с любовью глядя на уставленный тарелочками стол. — Это должно быть охуенно вкусно!  
— Наслаждайся, — усмехнулся Бэн, наблюдая, как покрытый белым шоколадом клубничный чизкейк исчезает у парня во рту. Любой из помешанных на количестве сахара в крови нью-йоркских знакомых Бэна при виде устроенной Кэталом оргии пришел бы ужас. А вот некоторые тощие, прожорливые ирландцы явно были лишены подобных комплексов. Кэтал аж постанывал от удовольствия, всем своим видом излучая такой восторг, что Бэн не мог им не любоваться.  
— Это пиздец как вкусно, просто охе-ри-тельно вкусно! Так чем закончилась та история в Сомали?  
— Что? — удивился Бэн. Кэтал говорил с набитым ртом, и от этого разобрать что-либо становилось еще сложнее.  
— Сомали. Ты начал рассказывать, но не закончил. Как ты оттуда выбрался, там же эти, пираты?  
— Да ничего особенного не произошло.  
Бэн решил, что не стоит вдаваться в подробности и упоминать о спешном перелете в Саудовскую Аравию, во время которого он отключился в самолете и вымарал в крови все сиденье. Столкновение на одной из улиц Могадишо, где Бэну всадили заточку под ребро, он запомнил надолго. Тот полет был чистым безумием, но еще большим безумием было бы податься в какое-нибудь из сомалийских подобий больниц.  
— Тебе надо книги писать, — невнятно произнес Кэтал.  
— Опять шутишь?  
Тот уверенно помотал головой.  
— Нет. У тебя здорово получается рассказывать. Если б ты написал книгу, то вышло бы не хуже, чем у Кусто.  
— У кого? — невольно переспросил Бэн.  
— Кусто. Слышал про такого? — Кэтал шумно отхлебнул кофе из стакана, и со значением воздел вверх палец. — Я читал его книжки в детстве, а еще передачи смотрел. Нереально крутой чувак.  
Бэн прикрыл глаза ладонью, едва сдерживая смех. Знаменитый французский исследователь, наверное, в гробу бы перевернулся, если б мог слышать, как Кэтал о нем отзывается. Кто бы подумал, что у наркомана с окраины Дублина могут быть такие кумиры.  
Кэтал умолк, отдавшись процессу поглощения пирожных. С его стороны стола теперь доносились только умильное чавканье и глухое, довольное мычание. Бэн смотрел на него и никак не мог взять в толк — и это «дегенерат, для которого жизнь не представляет никакой ценности»? Казалось, Кэтал излучает любовь к жизни. Полон ею до краев. Если бы не пепельная бледность и болезненные тени вокруг глаз, Бэн бы и не заподозрил, что он может принимать наркотики. В этой картине было нечто неправильное, что-то не сходилось. Бэн не мог понять, как могло выйти, что этот забавный, приветливый парень довел себя до такого состояния.  
— Всё… — Кэтал в изнеможении откинулся на спинку стула, держась за живот. Уронив подбородок на грудь, он с сожалением посмотрел на оставшиеся на тарелках недоеденные чизкейки, которые смог одолеть не более чем на треть.  
— Мне жаль, друзья мои, — обратился он к пирожным. — Рад бы вместить всех, но в этот вагон больше пассажиров не влезет. Можете утешиться тем, что я вас всех попробовал. И всех люблю.  
— Ты разговариваешь с едой, ты в курсе? — ухмыльнулся Бэн.  
— О, ну, всякие неодушевленные вещи — это ж лучшие собеседники. По крайней мере, они никогда не скажут, что ты несешь какую-то хрень, — Кэтал вдруг шумно рыгнул и поспешно зажал ладонью рот.  
— Прости, — он покосился на Бэна и расплылся в улыбке. — Я реально несу хрень и веду себя как… Короче, мама бы не одобрила.  
— Так у тебя есть родители? — тут же быстро спросил Бэн.  
— Конечно, — вскинул брови Кэтал. — У всех они есть. Не аист же меня принес.  
— Я имел в виду, ты знаешь, кто они и где живут? Твои родители. Они живы? Они сейчас в Дублине?  
Кэтал отвел взгляд и тихо ответил:  
— Мама умерла. Давно. А об отце я не хочу говорить.  
Отодвинув стул, он поднялся.  
— Ладно, пойдем. Что тут сидеть? Ты обещал подкинуть меня до дома. Не хочу тебя слишком задерживать.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он пошел к выходу из кафе. Бэн подхватил со спинки стула куртку и направился следом. Он нагнал Кэтала возле дверей. Тот шел, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги. Лицо приобрело хмурое выражение — судя по всему, вопрос о родителях испортил ему настроение. Бэн решился нарушить молчание только когда они оба забрались в кэмпер. Он завел мотор, положил ладонь на руль, а второй невольно провел по волосам, соображая как начать.  
— Слушай, насчет твоих родителей… это действительно не мое дело... — медленно произнес Дэвис, взвешивая каждое слово. Он не умел вести личные разговоры с людьми. — Я просто хотел...  
— Да понял я, чего ты хотел, — Кэтал глянул на него с кривой усмешкой. — Мне даже приятно. Ну, это мило, что парень вроде тебя пытается что-то для меня сделать. Но не стоит. Правда. Ты и так уже… сделал очень много.  
Он вновь дернул уголком рта, и кивнул на выезд со стоянки.  
— Поехали. Тут уже близко. Быстро доберемся.  
Бэн только кивнул, тронулся с места и вывел кэмпер с парковки. И с чего он, в самом деле, начал оправдываться? Разговорами тут все равно ничего не добиться. Да и не нужно. Он просто сделает то, что задумал, и все.  
Кэтал сидел рядом, смотрел в окно и тоже молчал. Быть может, он уже мысленно попрощался с Бэном. Решил, что их дороги больше не пересекутся. По сути, он думал верно — Дэвис и сам понимал, что продолжения не будет. Кэтал явно к этому не стремился, а сам Бэн… слишком хорошо знал себя. Знал о своей врожденной неспособности сближаться с людьми и устанавливать с ними какие-то связи. Даже если кто-то дорожил им, отец, приятели или те женщины, с которыми он делил постель — Бэн не мог дать им того же взамен. Он не испытывал ничего похожего на любовь или привязанность, и эта отчужденность от окружающих с самого детства служила лучшим подтверждением того, что с ним что-то не так.  
Вот и сейчас. Чего он в действительности хочет от этого парня? Чтобы тот жил. Вот, пожалуй, и все. Кэтал понравился ему — Бэну всегда нравилось видеть такое искреннее восхищение Жизнью в других людях. Это было то, чего он сам не чувствовал, чего не умел чувствовать, но ценил в других. Он поговорит с отцом Кэтала, а потом уедет. Так будет правильно.

Кэтал вдруг тронул его за рукав куртки и указал куда-то вперед.  
— Притормози. Этот поворот, нам туда.  
— Зачем тебе на парковку? — спросил Дэвис, тем не менее сворачивая в указанную сторону. Кэмпер мягко съехал с шоссе на прибрежную стоянку, и остановился.  
— Я тут живу, — ответил Кэтал, потянувшись к дверной ручке. — Вон в той машине, видишь? — он кивнул в сторону припаркованного поодаль старого фиата, который выглядел так, словно дожидается встречи с эвакуатором: затянутое полиэтиленом окно, крошка битого стекла вокруг колес. Бэн моргнул, не вполне понимая, что происходит. Парковка напоминала глухую пустошь. Окруженный камнями кусок асфальта длиной в сотню метров. Желтая, разбитая машина смотрелась на ней одиноко и нелепо. Пара скамеек на безлюдной набережной. Кружащие в воздухе чайки. Это дом Кэтала?  
— Да, знаю, что не фонтан на вид. Побили мою крошку, суки, — Кэтал поджал губы, с сожалением разглядывая свою машину, вздохнул, толкнул дверцу кэмпера, вываливаясь наружу.  
— Ладно, я пошел. Спасибо, что подбросил, Бэн, и вообще за все спасибо. Ты — лучшее, что случилось со мной за этот дерьмовый день. За целую кучу дерьмовых дней.  
Бэн резко обернулся, наконец, выходя из оцепенения. Кэтал послал ему лучезарную улыбку, изобразил прощальный салют и захлопнул дверцу. Поковылял в обход бампера. Бэн следил за ним, напряженно решая как поступить. Все шло совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. Совершенно не так.  
Кэтал меж тем обогнул машину и направился в сторону своей побитой тачки. Вдруг повернулся, продолжая двигаться спиной вперед, и выставил перед собой два указательных пальца.  
— Напиши книгу. Я серьезно. У тебя должно получиться.  
Он вновь расплылся в улыбке, легкомысленно махнул рукой, развернулся и пошел дальше, уже не оглядываясь.  
Дэвис вдруг понял — это всё. Вот теперь и правда всё. Он взялся за ручку двери, намереваясь выйти из машины, но остановился. Что он, в действительности, собирается делать? Идти следом? Вновь убеждать в чем-то, просить адреса родственников, предлагать деньги на лечение? Это было уже слишком. Бэн и без того чувствовал, что перешел все границы с этим парнем, превысил свой лимит на вмешательство в чужую жизнь на десять лет вперед. Заставлять кого-то принять помощь — абсурдно. Все кончено — это стало ясно, едва он увидел эту чертову парковку. Кэтал все-таки добился своего.  
Стиснув зубы, Бэн дернул рычаг переключения скоростей. Сдал назад, выводя машину на трассу. На душе было тяжело, даже паршиво, но он не оглядывался, стараясь не думать о том, что оставляет за спиной. Чем скорее он покинет Дублин, тем лучше.

Кэтал прочел как-то, в детстве, что капитан последним оставляет тонущее судно. Название книги или то, о чем она была, он не запомнил, но образ сохранился в памяти, обрел связь с жизнью. Если продолжить, то выходило, что человек — и корабль, и капитан одновременно. Кэтал всегда знал, что если его судно однажды пойдет ко дну, он сам никуда с него не денется.  
Шум машины Бэна стих вдалеке, и Кэтал не выдержал: оглянулся. Шоссе было пустынным, за ним черным изломанным пятном высилась громада закрытой очистительной станции. Больше никого и ничего — только влажные прикосновения ветра к лицу, мерный плеск волн и крики вездесущих чаек. Снова один.  
Невольно шмыгнув носом, Кэтал двинулся к своей машине. С нежностью провел ладонью по желтой крыше, вжался лбом в покрытый пылью холодный металл.  
— Скучала по мне, малышка? — прошептал он, вдыхая слабый запах мазута и дешевой синтетики. — А я скучал. Скоро мы совсем расстанемся. Мне жаль. Хреновый из меня вышел хозяин.  
Он понимал, что обращается к бездушной железке, но порой ему казалось, что машина, его крошка — единственное, что у него есть в жизни.  
— Вот бы нам зажечь напоследок, — негромко продолжил он, поглаживая уцелевшее стекло. — Покормить бы тебя бензином. Подзарядить сердечко. А потом погнали бы мы с тобой куда-нибудь... Уехали бы далеко... Летели бы по шоссе, пока… Мы бы разбились, ты знаешь? Ты тоже бы умерла…  
Вздохнув, он закусил губу, а потом закончил:  
— Вот поэтому мы никуда и не поедем. Хватит меня одного.  
Повернувшись, он привалился спиной к дверце машины. Запрокинул голову, глядя в небо — ослепительное, высокое, чистое, будто сотканное из серебра. Волшебное небо. Яркое настолько, что слезились глаза, и можно было убедить себя, будто влага под веками собирается сама собой, без какой-либо иной причины.  
Кэтал с трудом взобрался на капот машины. Откинулся спиной на лобовое стекло и уставился вверх. Он и раньше любил вот так лежать и глядеть в небо. Если смотреть долго и курить шмаль, то вскоре начинало казаться, что земля вот-вот перевернется, а он сам оторвется от её поверхности, раскинет руки и полетит — станет частью этого безбрежного серебристого океана. По сути, мир был прекрасен, и не его, мира, вина, если Кэтал так и не смог найти себе место в нем. Десять часов… Врач сказал, ему осталось всего десять часов. Так ничтожно мало…  
Кэтал глубоко вздохнул, сглатывая горечь, и прикрыл глаза. Со стороны шоссе доносился гул редких машин, рядом мерно плескалось море. Эти звуки успокаивали, мысли становились вязкими и неторопливыми.  
Он уже решил, что не станет жалеть ни о чем. В его случае сожалеть — все равно, что жадничать, не ценить того немногого, что все-таки принадлежало ему: светлые эмоции, приятные переживания, редкие всплески счастья — сокровища. Их было мало, но они были. Бесчестно их отвергать в погоне за большим. Так что, лучше он подумает о чем-то другом, хорошем. Вот хоть о том, как прошел сегодняшний день. О Бэне, его историях и странном участии. О том, как этот парень, показавшийся ему в первый момент таким знакомым, накормил его пирожными. Отличный подарок в последний день жизни. А ведь действительно последний…  
Кэтал невольно усмехнулся и покачал головой. До чего нелепо он тратит время. Наверное, другие люди, узнав, что жить им осталось совсем немного, ведут себя иначе. Что вообще люди делают в таких случаях? Наверное, улаживают свои дела, прощаются с близкими...  
Он тоже мог бы успеть что-то. Конечно, кроме машины, которую потом все равно заберет отец, у него ничего нет, но ведь есть же люди, любимые места, с которыми связаны хорошие воспоминания? Кэтал мог бы пойти куда-нибудь, найти Фрэда, попрощаться с ним, с городом. Разве у него совсем нет неоконченных дел? Хоть каких-нибудь?..  
Кэтал глубоко задумался над этим, размышлял целую минуту, и вышло, что — нет… Нет у него никаких дел. И желания куда-либо идти тоже: для долгих пеших переходов он явно был не в форме. Разве что можно было бы привести в порядок машину... А вот это, кстати, стоящая мысль!  
Воодушевившись тем, что нашел себе дело, Кэтал слез с капота.  
— Я тебя сейчас помою! — сказал он к квадратным фарам, погрозив им пальцем. — Без дураков, помою! Когда ты в последний раз мылась? Не помнишь? Вот и я нет.  
Поковыляв к обочине, он извлек из тайника между камнями жестяное ведро, днище которого было черным, словно головешка. Помахивая ведром, он направился к пляжу.  
— Вот была б ты лошадью, — пыхтел он, продолжая разговаривать с машиной, — я б завел тебя в море, и… Но ты не лошадь. И хорошо. Желтых лошадей не бывает. То есть, не подумай!.. — Кэтал на ходу обернулся, солнечно улыбаясь бамперу. — Отлично выглядишь, детка! Тебе очень идет желтый!  
Спустившись к пляжу, он уселся на песок, скинул кроссовки и носки, закатал джинсы. Кое-как встал, подхватил ведро и двинулся к воде. Бодро зашел в море, и тут же запрыгал с ноги на ногу — вода была ледяной, так что заломило ступни.  
— Блядь, холодно! Холодно, холодно, уй, сука!  
Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он пропрыгал дальше, туда, где было почти по колено. Торопливо зачерпнул ведром воду и припустил назад.  
— Мать твою!.. — выдохнул Кэтал, упал с размаху на песок и принялся растирать покрасневшие ноги. — Март же… Совсем з-забыл.  
Мелко клацая зубами, он тер озябшие ступни, потом движения рук замедлились. Кэтал замер и, склонив голову на бок, заворожено уставился на воду, словно увидел её в первый раз.  
— Холодно, значит, да?  
Он облизал нижнюю губу, медленно поднялся и пошел обратно. Присел у кромки воды, опустил ладонь на мокрый песок. Набегающая волна омыла руку и тут же отхлынула с тихим шорохом. Ладонь обожгло, словно тысячи мелких иголочек разом впились в кожу. Ощущения были яркими, сильными и такими реальными — Кэтал ослепительно улыбнулся. Грудь сдавило, горячий душный комок собрался в горле, не давая вдохнуть. Улыбаясь, как безумный, Кэтал вновь повторил свой эксперимент — сунул руку в воду. И тут же отдернул с коротким хохотом. Вскочил на ноги — откуда только взялись силы? — подтянул повыше сползающие джинсы и принялся скакать по воде вдоль берега, нелепо подбрасывая ноги и поднимая тучи брызг.  
— Хол!.. Уй, блядь! Ха! Жесть! — он захлебывался хохотом, матерился, задыхался, плакал. Сердце рвалось на части, ноги пекло, он почти перестал их чувствовать. Запнувшись о камень, Кэтал плашмя рухнул в воду, растянувшись во весь рост. Взвыл, подскочил на месте и, путаясь в потяжелевшей одежде, на карачках пополз на берег. Упал на песок, обхватил себя руками, трясясь всем телом. Зубы стучали так, что в ушах гудело.  
— Хл-дн… — попытался выдавить он, но не смог. Несколько раз жадно глотнул воздух, потом уткнулся лицом в колени и зарыдал. Вода лилась с него ручьем, он почти окоченел, а слезы лились, не переставая, он размалывал их по щекам — его колотило, то ли от купания в ледяной воде, то ли от беснующихся в груди эмоций. Отчаяние, горькое, обжигающее, спазмом сжимало грудь. Скоро он уже не сможет ничего почувствовать.  
Нечестно! Невыносимо, когда он так страстно, до боли любит жизнь!..  
Кэтал поднял голову, торопливо стер с лица позорную сырость. Обвел взглядом раскинувшийся перед ним залив, укрытый матовой, золотистой дымкой, и шмыгнул носом.  
Да, он любит жизнь, всегда любил, каким бы мучительным порой ни было это чувство. Сегодня он отдаст жизни все долги. Они, наконец, расстанутся. Невзаимная у них получилась любовь.  
Десять часов, и его накроет. Он не принимал свои препараты почти двое суток. Героин встряхнул его, процедуры в больнице дали лишнее время, но оно вот-вот закончится, и наступит резкий откат. Он, почти наверняка, умрет. Так странно и жутко было это понимать. Доктор Джойлс подробно описал, что его ждет: судороги, перебои в работе сердца. В конце концов, оно не выдержит и остановится. С его стажем пережить ломку вне больницы невозможно. Доктор очень старался ему это объяснить. Предлагал перевестись в муниципальный центр для больных наркоманией, где он мог бы переломаться под присмотром врачей. Там никто не стал бы даже спрашивать его имени… Хороший вариант, вот только Кэтал отказался. Он был в такой вот клинике год назад, когда навещал своего приятеля Пита. Дядя Нил упрятал сына в лечебницу, сделал все честь по чести. У Пита была отдельная палата с душем и телевизором. Но когда Кэтал навещал его, то проходил и мимо других, обычных палат. Стерильные бараки, в которых пристегнутые ремнями к узким койкам метались безымянные, стонущие недо-человеки. И дело было даже не в том, что Кэтал не хотел присоединяться к ним… Просто… если он слезет с иглы, то вернется к своей изначальной проблеме. Неизвестно, что хуже.  
— Минус одно дело, — хрипловато пробормотал Кэтал. — В этом году ты уже искупался, Колл, а теперь пошли мыть машину.  
Он кое-как натянул кроссовки на мокрые ноги, сжал в руке носки — единственные целые и сухие — и попытался встать. Сделать это удалось лишь со второй попытки — суставы задеревенели и едва гнулись. Кэтал подобрал ведро и побрел по крутому склону пляжа, продолжая трястись от холода. Наполненное на две трети ведро было тяжелым, приходилось делать остановки и отдыхать. Шумно дыша, Кэтал взобрался вверх по щербатой бетонной лесенке, пересек пешеходную дорожку, пролегавшую вдоль побережья, и направился к машине. Надо было переодеться, а то он вскоре околеет на ветру.  
Кэтал открыл багажник и оглядел царящий внутри беспорядок. Вещи громоздились кучей. Кэтал потянул наугад за край травянисто зеленой футболки, зарылся обеими руками в плотный матерчатый ком, пытаясь в этом пестром хаосе найти свитер или что-то похожее, и вдруг ладонь наткнулась на тугой полиэтиленовый пакет, упрятанный подальше. Кэтал улыбнулся, тут же воспрянув духом. Как он мог забыть! Там же его праздничный “комплект” одежды. Сегодня ж особенный день, так?  
Он достал пакет и вытащил из него темные джинсы с цепочками на карманах и толстовку с принтом “Nirvana” на спине. Воровато оглядевшись, принялся скидывать с себя одежду. Стянул кофту, футболку и только взялся за пояс штанов, как вдруг вспомнил:  
— Трусы!.. Хоть одни есть? Сухие…  
Ежась от ветра, он принялся вновь перерывать свои вещи, приговаривая: “Трусы, трусы, трусы, ну, где вы все, суки?”. В ладонь ткнулось что-то синее с желтым пятном на заднице. Кэтал развернул найденные боксеры и скривился.  
— Только не эти...  
Трусы Супермена, которые подарил ему Пит на прошлый день рождения. Типа стебанулся. На лице Кэтала появилась печальная улыбка, едва он вспомнил, почему так и не выбросил этот трешачок для имбецилов — слишком редко ему делали подарки.  
Кэтал скептически оглядел красно-синие труселя, с желтой буквой “S” во весь зад. Такая же эмблема имелась и спереди на кокетливом кармашке.  
«Ладно, похуй», — решил Кэтал: «пусть парни в морге поржут».  
Он торопливо разделся и, пританцовывая на асфальте от холода, принялся натягивать на себя сухие шмотки. Закончив, тяжело привалился плечом к машине, пытаясь отдышаться. Черт, такие простые действия, а отнимают столько сил. Совсем он сдал, ничего не скажешь…  
Кэтал разгладил ладонями одежду, вспоминая, когда надевал свой праздничный прикид в последний раз. Тогда в Ирландию приезжали System Of A Down. Огромный open-air на холмах за городом собрал несколько тысяч фанатов. Тьма народа, высоченный забор вокруг импровизированного стадиона, охрана — никакой возможности пробраться внутрь без билета. А денег на него у Кэтала, понятно, не было. Но он все-таки нашел способ попасть на концерт. Один местный панк в обмен на косяк показал ему место, где земля под забором шла ухабами, неровными волнами, так что кто-нибудь худой и ловкий, вроде Кэтала, мог проползти под ограждением как по низкому окопу.  
Концерт был классный, сцена сияла огнями, гремела музыка. Вокруг, заряжая энергией и безумием, ревели фанаты альтернативы. Кэтал оторвался от души. Отличный получился вечер.  
Улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям, Кэтал взял ведро и пошел с ним к краю парковки. Там, в траве, возле зарослей низких кустов, была расчищена небольшая полянка для костровища, прикрытого сверху металлическим щитом. Вокруг выжженного пятна на земле, лежали почерневшие от огня кирпичи. Зимой, когда становилось совсем зябко, Кэтал там иногда грелся. Кусты и прислоненный к ним кусок металла скрывали это место от патрулей, которые могли бы заметить огонь с дороги.  
Кэтал соорудил костер из припрятанных среди камней веток, натолкал в центр старых газет, которые подбирал со скамеек дублинских парков. Плеснул сверху из бутыли жидкостью для розжига. Поправил кирпичи и швырнул сверху горящую спичку. Огонь занялся тут же, выстрелил вверх с шумным треском. Когда пламя слегка успокоилось, Кэтал поставил ведро на кирпичи и протянул к огню руки, любуясь тем, как жадные оранжевые языки облизывают покрытое копотью жестяное днище. Вскоре Кэтал согрелся, от костра шло приятное тепло, кости перестало ломить от холода. Тело будто размягчилось и таяло, как мороженое. Кэтал довольно жмурился и млел, ухмыляясь при мысли, что в своих простых радостях похож на младенца: покормлен, согрет, сух — счастье!  
Наконец, стенки ведра изнутри покрылись мелкими пузырьками и, когда Кэтал на пробу сунул туда руку, вода уже была горячей. То, что нужно.  
Он снял ведро с огня, накрыл костер щитом, оставив угасать без притока воздуха, и двинулся к машине. Врубил погромче радио, достал тряпки, бутылку с моющим средством “на все случаи жизни” и принялся за дело.  
Кэтал любил возиться со своей крошкой. Он вообще неплохо разбирался в технике. Прежде, в прошлой жизни, Кэтал много времени проводил в мастерской отца Пита, совал всюду любопытный нос, учился, запоминал мудреные словечки, наблюдая за взрослыми. Там же, помимо слесарного ремесла, он овладел и наукой с толком материться. Отличные были времена. Тогда “проблема” еще не была проблемой. В далеком детстве Кэтал видел мир по-другому, а его ночи были похожи на погружение в сказку: словно феи присаживались на постель, рассказывали волшебные истории и дарили удивительные сны. Он редко мог вспомнить потом, о чем они были. Сны уходили, оставляя после себя размытые картины, отдельные детали: его видения были полны солнечного света, запахов трав, высокого неба, разговоров и прикосновений. Он не запоминал события, не мог воспроизвести в памяти лица, но ощущения, эмоции, чувства не стирались с пробуждением — удивительно яркие, как блики на воде в солнечный полдень. Поначалу эти сны совсем не мешали, а наоборот — окрашивали жизнь в особые чудесные тона. В детстве Кэтал нередко фантазировал, придумывая снам продолжение. Сочинял истории. Мир как часть сказки был таким же ярким и волшебным. У него была мама, которая очень его любила, и которую он сам безумно любил, и потому Кэтал был вполне счастлив. Между реальностью и снами сохранялось устойчивое равновесие, благодаря которому он не замечал, что с его жизнью что-то не так — да и кто, будучи ребенком, стал бы о таких вещах задумываться? Он всегда был добрым, улыбчивым — сердце нараспашку. Считал всех вокруг друзьями, не замечая, что с ним не слишком-то жаждут иметь дело. В школе его сторонились, дразнили. Худой, как скелетик, нелепый мальчишка с дурацкими ушами и вечной улыбкой на губах — с ним никто не хотел дружить. Исключением был лишь сын соседей Питер, который сносно относился к Кэталу — не прогонял, не издевался. Пит был единственным из сверстников, с кем можно было поговорить. Но Кэтал не унывал, ему вообще было не знакомо уныние. Он мог позволить себе не замечать несовершенства жизни, не видеть, что отцу и брату до него нет дела, что ему почти пятнадцать, а него у него нет ни девушки, ни друзей. В его жизни были чудесные сны и мама — остальное не имело значения.  
А потом её не стало. Она сгорела быстро, за три месяца. Рак обнаружили поздно, когда уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Кэтал до конца надеялся на чудо, пусть и знал, что на последних стадиях рак неизлечим. Но все равно, он каждый день приходил в больницу, держал маму за руку и твердил, что все будет хорошо. Мать смотрела на него с грустью и только просила, чтоб он держался. “Ты такой чудесный мальчик, Кэтал. Не сдавайся. Держись”.  
Кэтал как мог старался выполнить обещание. И все же в день, когда умерла Ханна О’Риган, в нем что-то сломалась, изменилось необратимо. Словно запустился некий механизм — Кэтал почти слышал скрежет шестерёнок в часах, отмеряющих его новую, исказившуюся жизнь. Дни походили один на другой — казались нагромождением бессмысленных событий. С мертвой отстраненностью Кэтал наблюдал, как сыпется земля на гроб матери, слышал шлепки черного дерна о деревянную крышку. Мир стал таким же черным как эта земля и таким же холодным. Он вдруг очнулся, прозрел и понял, что совсем один. Срывающийся на нём отец воспринимался как что-то чуждое. Брат смотрел пустыми глазами и будто не замечал. А Пит… Единственный человек, которого Кэтал считал своим другом, оказывается, давно не видел смысла в их общении. Он подсел на наркотики, вращался в соответствующей компании и все сильнее отдалялся. Пытаясь удержать последнее хорошее, что осталось от прежних дней, Кэтал потянулся за ним. Тоже начал курить травку, быстро втянулся и понял, что от неё действительно становится лучше. После косяка боль уходила, мысли становились легкими, а жизнь казалась не такой уж дерьмовой штукой.  
А еще были сны. Они в отличие от реальности ничуть не изменились — оставались такими же невыносимо яркими, мучительно прекрасными. В этих снах его кто-то любил, он был кому-то очень нужен. Он был особенным, делал нечто важное — берег и защищал кого-то. Теперь эти сны сводили с ума. Каждое утро, возвращаясь из своих видений в одинокую, больную реальность, он выл в подушку от тоски. Здесь, в настоящем мире он не был нужен никому. Его жизнь раскололась на две части. Одна из них переливалась всеми цветами радуги, а другая, полная горя, апатии и ссор с отцом, постепенно превращалась в пытку. Убийственный контраст.  
Кэтал продержался недолго. Понял, что если не разберется со своей проблемой, то либо поедет крышей, либо бросится с моста. Он решил бороться за свою жизнь, выкорчевать из неё то, что причиняло столько боли. Его жизнь реальна, а сны — нет. Нетрудно понять, от чего следует избавиться. Вот только как заставить себя перестать видеть сны?  
Он нашел способ. Барбитураты, вещества из ряда снотворных. В небольших количествах — обычные лекарства, но если повысить дозу, если вводить препарат внутривенно, они превращались в наркотики, отключавшие мозг. Провал, ночь без сновидений — все, что ему требовалось. Барбитураты были идеальным решением. Они дарили легкий, сравнимый с действием алкоголя кайф, а потом его уносило в черную пустоту, означавшую отдых и облегчение. Ему наконец-то стало лучше. Без этих снов жизнь казалась не такой уж хреновой. О цене Кэтал тогда не думал.  
Вскоре таблеток стало мало. Он перешел на шприц. Привыкание настигло его через шесть месяцев, как и обещали на сайтах о наркомании. Но Кэтал не унывал — он не считал себя наркоманом. Препараты нужны были ему, чтобы нормально спать. Есть же разница? Правда, очень скоро на дозу стало не хватать денег. Ни тех, что как подачку, подбрасывал отец, ни тех, что Кэтал зарабатывал сам в мастерской у дяди Нила, отца Питера. Барбитураты стоили недорого, но учитывая, в каком количестве их приходилось колоть, деньги убывали слишком быстро.  
Наверное, перелом произошел, когда он начал распродавать свои вещи, чтобы купить наркоту. Когда начал таскать деньги из бумажника отца. Тот быстро его раскусил. Впервые поднял на него руку. Настучал дяде Нилу, и тот поутру не пустил Кэтала в мастерскую. Сказал, что наркоманы ему в работниках не нужны.  
Кэтал психанул тогда, ушел из дома, забрав свою любимую крошку — последний подарок матери. Это была её машина, осколок той жизни, в которой он был примерным сыном и «нормальным», по словам его отца, парнем. Его прежняя жизнь закончилась навсегда, а та, что он получил взамен, сперва казалась сущим адом.  
Бывало его били, отбирали одежду и еду, пока он не нашел тихое местечко на парковке, где кроме чаек и ветра никто его не тревожил.  
Летом в машине было тепло. Кэтал наслаждался вольной жизнью, до тех пор, пока деньги не кончились совсем.  
Ему повезло, он нашел неплохих дилеров, которые согласились давать ему наркоту в долг. Долги теперь множились с катастрофической скоростью, но это было неважно. Он просто жил одним днем.  
— Надо ж, а думал — потерял, — удивленно произнес Кэтал, рассматривая брелок от ключей, покачивающийся перед глазами на короткой цепочке. Он обнаружил свою пропажу под резиновым ковриком, когда заканчивал уборку в машине. Этот брелок Кэтал снял с бумажника, который нашел на улице прошлой весной. Кошелек с металлической нашлепкой в виде скалящегося черепа и брелоком «Пуля-крест», должно быть, принадлежал подростку — внутри было несколько мелких купюр, пара монет и просроченный абонемент в салон видео-игр. Имени на карточке, впрочем, не было, так что Кэтал с чистой совестью оставил наличку себе, кошелек подарил Питу, а брелок… прицепил к ключам от машины и порой вертел в пальцах, рассматривая слитые воедино винтовочный патрон и крест. Блестящий металл, эпатажная с учетом формы надпись «In God we trust». Наверняка тот парень, что потерял кошелек, с подростковым размахом ненавидит систему, едва терпит поучения предков, с презрением берет у них деньги на карманные расходы, тайком пьет пиво с друзьями. Отрывается напоследок, перед тем как его засунут в университет и отправят в большую жизнь. В общем, все у него как у людей. Кэтал ему изредка завидовал.  
Он с усмешкой погладил пальцем брелок, прицепил обратно к ключам и задком выбрался из фиата. Рядом с колесом, в мыльной луже, громоздился мешок, в который Кэтал затолкал все лишнее, что выгреб из багажника и салона: пустые пивные банки и стаканчики из-под кофе, использованные бумажные пакеты, засохшие огрызки яблок, фантики, упаковки из под дешевой еды — то есть, весь тот хлам, который вечно роняется на пол и забивается под сидения. Кэталу даже казалось порой, что мусор обладает неким хитрым разумом. Иначе как объяснить его способность виртуозно исчезать и прятаться в самых труднодоступных местах.  
Взявшись за пакет, Кэтал, шумно отдуваясь, поволок его к мусорным бакам, стоящим на обочине у въезда на парковку.  
Он помыл машину, вычистил салон, и даже прибрался в багажнике — подвиг! — так что никто не смог бы сказать, что Кэтал прожил свой последний день зря.  
Избавившись от пакета, Кэтал вернулся к машине. Забрался внутрь и в изнеможении растекся по водительскому креслу.  
Как же он вымотался… Чувствовал себя пережеванной жвачкой. Мышцы ныли, будто он не уборкой занимался, а корабельные трюмы в порту разгружал. Кэтал как-то пробовал, в те времена, когда социальные службы еще не отказывали ему в работе. Спина потом не разгибалась три дня.  
Со вздохом Кэтал прикрыл глаза. Тело медленно наполнялось тяжестью. Сливалось с креслом в немыслимой диффузии — он не смог бы встать, даже если бы попытался.  
Его одолевала усталость. Мысли едва ворочались в голове. Кэтал сидел без движения, не замечая, как время постепенно растягивается, проваливается куда-то.  
Звуки то отдалялись, то приближались — мозг, как давший сбой приемник, постоянно терял связь с реальностью. Она возвращалась урывками и вновь затухала. Всплыв в какой-то момент на поверхность, Кэтал криво усмехнулся, узнав мелодию доносившейся из магнитолы песни.  
Metallica. «День, который не настанет». Это о нем сейчас поет Джеймс Хэтфилд.  
Наверное, он отключился, просто потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то не сразу понял, где находится — так темно было вокруг.  
Вздрогнув, Кэтал распахнул глаза и, тяжело дыша, вцепился пальцами в руль. Радио молчало, все вокруг тонуло в мутном мраке — аккумулятор сдох — и окружившие его могильная темнота и безмолвие сперва напугали до колик в животе. Словно весь мир в одно мгновение стал таким же, как его машина — мертвым, застывшим — только натянутая вместо стекла плёнка с мерзким шелестом тряслась на ветру.  
Лихорадочно облизав сухие губы, Кэтал зашарил рукой по дверце, нашел ручку, нажал, толкнул… Дверь отворилась, открывая вид на покрытый золотистыми крапинками асфальт — оранжевый свет фонарей аморфной лентой висел над шоссе. За ним, где-то вдалеке ворочался мегаполис. Мигал светофорами, взвизгивал шинами, звякал корабельными колоколами в порту, шелестел тысячами ног по тротуару. Город жил — это сам Кэтал умирал потихоньку. Сердце прыгало в глотке, слабость превратила мышцы в вату, кости ломило так, словно им стало тесно в суставах. Скоро он поплывет, скоро боль заслонит собой весь мир. Остается надеяться, что это не продлится слишком долго.  
Кэтал обмяк на сидении, чувствуя, как тело начинает трясти. Колкий холодок побежал по коже, скрутил все внутри в тугой узел. Еще не боль… Ему просто страшно. Он слишком живой.  
Кэтал втянул в себя воздух, едва сдерживая желание вытолкнуть тело из машины. Ползти. Туда. К огням. Бэн говорил, что он передумает. Бэн был прав.  
Сейчас Кэтал хотел бы что-то… изменить. Но что он может? Доползти до шоссе и попытаться тормознуть тачку, чтобы подкинула до больницы? А там умолять врачей взять его обратно? Или грабануть ночную аптеку, нажраться снотворных, чтобы хоть так урвать кусок жизни…  
Нет.  
— Не трусь, Колл, — хрипло засмеялся Кэтал. Его уже подташнивало от собственного бессилия.  
— Ты — капитан. Тебя же хватит… на то, чтобы уйти достойно?.. Ты никуда не… Обещай мне… Даже, когда станет совсем хуево… ты не будешь… ползти…  
Кэтал завалился боком на сиденье и подтянул под себя ноги. Багровый дурман сгущался в голове. Кажется, он уже начал бредить. Музыка, смутно знакомая, проступала сквозь гул в ушах. Билась в жилах. Галлюцинации… Сервис по высшему разряду — все включено.  
— Я просто жду… жду того дня… который никогда не настанет…  
Собственный голос казался сиплым, в легких было тесно… Слишком мало воздуха, чтобы так глупо тратить его на слова из песни. Воздух сковывал язык. Кэтал сглатывал этот плотный, золотой кисель и не мог им дышать.  
Он закрыл глаза, уплывая в вязкий бред. Смутные образы проступали под веками. Он уже видел это прежде. Когда умер в первый раз.  
— …дня, который не настанет…  
Лодка терялась в тумане, окрашенном рыжем светом фонарей…  
— …когда ты поднимешься… и почувствуешь тепло…  
Он стоял на берегу, и знал, что она никогда не вернется.  
— …солнца, которого больше… не увидишь...

 

  
Бэн не помнил, сколько миль проехал. Дорога, подсвеченная огнями фар, крутилась перед глазами, как гипнотический волчок. Дублин давно остался позади. Поля и редкие коттеджные поселки проносились мимо. Бэн гнал в ночь, без всякой цели, но ему не становилось легче.  
Тяжесть в душе, больная, давящая, не желала проходить. Наоборот, бередила, требовала чего-то, дергала за нервы. Он никак не мог успокоиться. Раз за разом проигрывал в голове события этого дня. Бэн уже черт сколько времени провел в дороге, а мысленно все еще находился в Дублине — смотрел в спину уходящего Кэтала и осознавал свое поражение. Парня, должно быть, уже ломает… От этой мысли делалось тошно. Плохо, как никогда в жизни.  
Резко вырулив на автоматическую заправочную, Бэн остановил кэмпер. Забросил купюры в автомат, залил полный бак. Пока топливо с низким гудением перетекало в нутро машины, Бэн стоял с закрытыми глазами, вдыхал пропитанный едкими парами воздух, и пытался разобраться, что с ним происходит. Темная, незнакомая доселе боль горела под ребрами, изматывала. Словно Бэн был чертовым Моби Диком, о котором читал в детстве. Встреча с Кэталом, как гарпун, пробила его шкуру. Крюк вошел глубоко, засел где-то внутри, и теперь не отпускает, держит на привязи, тянет силы. Парень зацепил его…  
Бэн резко выдохнул, с недоверием повторяя про себя последнюю мысль. Зацепил… Он перекатывал в уме это слово, сравнивал смысл с собственными ощущениями. Бэн хотел удостовериться, что ошибки нет. Это действительно то самое чувство?  
Кэтал его зацепил. Единственный человек за всю жизнь… Раньше Бен думал, что подобное невозможно.  
\- Что я… нахрен, делаю? — хрипло выдохнул Бэн, когда до него в полной мере дошло, что это может значить.  
Он не запомнил, как вешал шланг на держатель, как яростно визжали покрышки, когда он разворачивал машину. Обратная дорога в Дублин слилась в одно слепое пятно. Бэн должен был убедиться, что не ошибся.  
А для этого ему нужно было успеть…

  
К побережью Бэн выехал глубокой ночью. Парковка встретила его тишиной. Рыжий свет фонарей висел над пустым шоссе. Нелепый, старый фиат стоял с открытой дверью, а из черноты салона торчали ноги в поношенных кроссовках. Почему-то это зрелище показалось Бэну жутким. Он рывком выбрался из кэмпера, помчался к машине Кэтала и, распахнув дверь до упора, застыл, лихорадочно обегая глазами салон.  
Кэтал лежал боком на сидениях, скорчившись в неудобной позе — в живот ему упиралась коробка передач. Он мелко подрагивал и с усилием дышал раскрытым ртом. Но все-таки он был жив.  
— Кэтал! — громко позвал Бэн, но парень даже не дернулся. Тогда Бэн протиснулся в салон и выволок его наружу. Кэтал, словно кукла, осел на асфальте и тут же начал заваливаться набок. Бэн удержал его за плечо, а второй рукой обхватил щеку и подбородок, приподнимая голову. Заглянув в лицо, Бэн только зубы стиснул. Зрачки под опущенными веками Кэтала беспорядочно дергались. Кожа была влажной, холодной и такой бледной, словно от неё отлила вся кровь. Бэн с трудом смог найти на шее сонную артерию, пульс едва прощупывался. Давление упало до критического уровня.  
Бэн тихо зарычал, взвалил Кэтала на плечо и потащил к кэмперу. Нести было тяжело — парень весил немного, но его мышцы подрагивали и беспорядочно сокращались под руками, отчего тело трудно было удержать на весу.  
— Сейчас… Сейчас… — хрипло бормотал Бэн, втаскивая парня в кэмпер. — Ты не умрешь. Я не дам тебе умереть.  
Уложив Кэтала на пол, он бросился к водительскому сиденью. Развернул машину и погнал обратно по шоссе, выживая из кэмпера все, на что тот был способен. До госпиталя было недалеко, всего с десяток миль. Начхав на все правила Бэн влетел прямо на служебную стоянку, перегородив выезд нескольким машинам скорой помощи. Но ему было все равно. Казалось, все происходит невыносимо медленно, и он не успевает, теряет одну секунду за другой.  
Вытащив безвольное тело Кэтала из машины, Бэн поволок его в приемное отделение.  
— Сэр, куда вы?! — дежурная медсестра привстала с места, глядя на то, как Бен тащит свою ношу вглубь зала и взваливает на стоящую у стены каталку.  
— Вызовите врача! Немедленно! — гаркнул Бэн. Из дверей дежурки тут же выскочили два крепких санитара. Сестра схватилась за телефонную трубку…  
— Что здесь? — грубовато спросил возникший рядом парень в белой медицинской робе, в то время как второй уже проверял зрачки и пульс Кэтала.  
— Барбитуровая ломка, — кратко сообщил Бэн.  
— Давно?  
— Несколько часов.  
— Принесу тонометр, — бросил санитар напарнику и метнулся обратно в служебную комнату.  
Двери внутренних помещений распахнулись, и оттуда в сопровождении еще двоих санитаров стремительно вышел тот самый врач, с которым Бэн имел дело прошлой ночью. «Доктор О’Брайен», припомнил Дэвис. Увидев его, врач тут же остановился.  
— Снова вы?  
— Послушайте, сейчас не время! — раздраженно ответил Бэн. — Ему нужна помощь! — он указал ладонью в сторону Кэтала. Врач мельком глянул на него и поджал губы.  
— Доктор Джойлс уже объяснял вам, что мы не можем принимать пациентов по своему усмотрению. Существует регламент…  
— Да плевать я хотел на ваш регламент! — рявкнул Бэн.  
— Сэр, давление ниже восьмидесяти и продолжает падать, — бесстрастно проговорил за спиной Бэна санитар. Оказалось, он успел вернуться и теперь снимал с предплечья Кэтала манжету тонометра.  
— Вы должны отвезти его в наркологический центр, — предпринял новую попытку доктор. Он выглядел расстроенным, но сожаление в его глазах только разозлило Бэна еще больше.  
— Вы спятили?! Я не довезу его!  
— Остановка сердца, — ровно прокомментировал второй из санитаров, который все это время зажимал запястье Кэтала, контролируя пульс. Бэн застыл и врач тоже. Казалось, он никак не может решиться отдать какое-либо распоряжение. Хмуро глянув на них обоих, санитар принялся резкими движениями вбивать ладони в грудную клетку Кэтала.  
— Больница поможет с транспортировкой, — видимо, приняв решение, продолжил врач. — Мы выделим машину и сопровождение. Шанс довезти его живым есть.  
— Сколько? — оборвал его Бэн.  
— Что?  
— Сколько мне заплатить, чтобы вы перестали нести этот бред и начали выполнять свои обязанности, док?  
Лицо врача вытянулось и закаменело, по щекам прокатились желваки, а потом он вдруг резко успокоился.  
— Правильно ли я понял, что вы хотите оформить опеку над пациентом? — сдержанно поинтересовался доктор О’Брайен.  
— Что бы это ни значило — да, хочу!  
— Это значит, что вы возьмете на себя оплату лечения и содержания пациента, поскольку он не способен позаботиться о себе сам. Оформлять опеку могут родственники. Вы — родственник? — он выразительно взглянул на Бэна, и тот вдруг понял, что доктор О’Брайен прекрасно помнит их вчерашний разговор, во время которого Бэн признался, что не знаком с Кэталом.  
— Да! — без колебаний солгал Бэн.  
— Хорошо. Осталось только удостовериться в вашей платежеспособности.  
Бэн рванул из внутреннего кармана куртки бумажник и раскрыл его, демонстрируя ряд отливающих платиной банковских карт.  
— Сойдет за справку, — врач развернулся на каблуках, властно бросая на ходу. — Сестра, оформляйте бумаги.  
Он быстрым шагом двинулся следом за каталкой, которую санитары уже заводили в служебный коридор больницы.  
— Готовьте вторую реанимационную. Четыре кубика добутамина, сразу. И свяжите меня с дежурным врачом к…  
Двери с шорохом захлопнулись, отрезая голоса, и Бэн, как в воду, рухнул в тишину. В ушах стоял монотонный гул. Он осознал, что стискивает кулаки и неотрывно смотрит на закрытую дверь, только когда сестра окликнула его, приглашая к стойке регистрации, чтобы заполнить необходимые бланки.  
Бэн развернулся, переводя дыхание. Он весь вспотел. Сердце частило в груди. Он чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал десятимильный кросс или только что вышел из драки. Ну да, — мрачно подумал Бэн, — из схватки со временем и бюрократическим монстром.  
Оформление бумаг, по счастью, оказалось не слишком хлопотным: Бэн подписал несколько документов, включая договор на медицинское обслуживание, уточнил данные по своим счетам, потом сестра потребовала заполнить анкету пациента.  
— Мы должны внести в карту больного персональные сведения о нем.  
— Кэтал Дэвис, двадцать один год, — не раздумывая, произнес Бэн, — Место рождения: Дублин, Ирландия.  
— Номер паспорта или водительского удостоверения? Номер медицинской карты? Адрес проживания? Контактные телефоны родственников? — продолжала спрашивать медсестра.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Бэн, — у него нет ни паспорта, ни прав, ни медицинской карты, ни дома, ни других родственников. Кроме меня у него никого нет.

  
Изможденное, худое тело лежало на реанимационном столе, опутанное трубками и проводами. Вокруг в слаженном танце двигались туманные белые фигуры. Едкий концентрированный свет ламп бил в глаза…  
_Он был стар… Очень стар. Время въелось в кости, превратило в хлам его тело. Время — безликий, неумолимый убийца — медленно переваривало его. Разъедало душу, разум. Он продолжал жить одной надеждой, страстной надеждой, которая постепенно переплавлялась в отчаяние._  
— Дежурный… на связи, сэр.  
— …нужна консультация. У нас барбитуратчик... Стаж… не менее четырех лет. Состояние — нестабильное…  
_Мир менялся. Взрослел. Мир утратил магию. Она ушла из земли, из воздуха… Дыхание древних богов больше не омывало планету, она жила по новым, непонятным законам. Бессмертие — все, что осталось от его прежнего величия. Дряхлый, полубезумный старик, который не мог умереть. Он продолжал жить и ждать, пока не понял, всем существом не ощутил, что ожидание напрасно._  
— Давление снижается... Опасность… остановки сердца…  
— Еще два кубика...  
_Мир изменился. Двадцатый век до неузнаваемости исказил лицо земли. Причудливые машины, иные правила жизни, другие герои — среди всего этого не было места королю былого и грядущего. Последняя, страшная война, охватившая полсвета, не смогла вернуть Артура назад. Он ждал, так ждал, но его король не пришел. И тогда он понял, что все… напрасно… Мир повзрослел, и больше не нуждается в своих детских игрушках. Он никогда не призовет Артура назад._  
_И тогда он умер во второй раз…_  
— Пульс нитевидный…  
— …фибриляторы. Готовы?  
— Разряд!  
Вспышка!  
_Осознание, пришло как вспышка. Она поглотила все. Отчаяние отобрало остатки разума. Десятилетия он провел во тьме, бездумно скитался по свету, поглощенный своим горем. Если бы магия по-прежнему была с ним, то мир содрогнулся бы от его боли. Но он не мог… не мог даже умереть… Он был проклят, обречен. Навечно._  
— Нет изменений. Пульс нитевидный!  
— Еще раз…  
_Однажды он взмолился. Он молил ту силу, что теперь правила миром, чтобы она позволила ему уйти. Он жаждал умереть._  
— Нет изменений! Пульс…  
— Еще разряд!  
Вспышка!  
_Его разум погружался в темноту. Он уходил. И чувствовал это. Мир, который отобрал у него Артура, отпускал его. Но, даже умирая, он продолжал тянуться к нему, неудержимый в своем безумии, продолжал звать, как делал миллионы раз — вкладывая в свой призыв всю боль и отчаяние, всю любовь… и жизнь…_  
_— Артур, вернись…_  
_Он отдал бы все за возможность вновь увидеть своего короля. Он отдал… И тогда…_  
— …Пришел ответ, сэр… …они высчитали дозировку…  
— …вводите.  
_…его накрыло волной облегчения. Он умер, слился с пустотой, и уже не успел почувствовать, как приходят в движение колеса судеб, как ткань реальности меняет свой рисунок, чтобы сделать уходящему в небытие великому магу последний подарок._  
_Ясная звездочка, мерцающая во тьме. Его Артур._

  
Бэн бездумно мерил шагами коридор напротив реанимационной. Прошло уже больше часа. Бездействие доводило до исступления, хотелось вломиться в эту чертову комнату и взять ситуацию под свой контроль. Вот только он точно не смог бы ничем помочь. Оставалось ждать, а это было тяжело.  
Наконец, двери открылись. Из помещения реанимационной вышел доктор О’Брайен и, увидев Бэна, сразу направился к нему. Мгновенно двинувшись навстречу, Бэн едва не столкнулся с врачом, перехватив его на середине пути.  
— Док?  
— Сейчас он стабилен. Хотя сердце останавливалось три раза, — врач устало вздохнул и стянул с головы медицинскую шапочку. — У нас произошла заминка, пока мы ждали ответ от специалистов из наркологической службы. Необходимо было высчитать оптимальную дозировку нембутала, потому что малейшее превышение могло привести к летальному исходу.  
Бэн нахмурился.  
— Зачем было давать настолько опасный препарат?  
— Это то, чем он колется. Хотя бы эти сведения он не стал скрывать в прошлый раз.  
— Вы дали ему наркотик?! — выпалил Бэн, чувствуя, как на него волной накатывает гнев. Какого?!..  
— Это было необходимо, — ничуть не смутившись, пояснил врач. — Барбитураты — единственные из наркотиков, которые нельзя отнимать сразу. Иначе наступает синдром отмены. В крайних проявлениях — то, что вы видели. Ему необходима понижающая, заместительная терапия, и лучше её проводить не здесь.  
— Вы хотите сказать…  
— Да. Его необходимо перевести в наркологический центр. В нашей больнице нет ни условий, ни специалистов, чтобы провести грамотное лечение.  
Бэн до боли сжал пальцами переносицу. Он понимал, что док прав.  
— Его можно транспортировать?  
— Сейчас уже можно. Я могу гарантировать, что в ближайшее время все будет в порядке. И могу порекомендовать вам лучшего врача, если это так важно для вас.  
— Это очень важно, — подтвердил Бэн, понимая, что говорит сущую правду.

  
Потом он наблюдал, как машина скорой помощи, расцвечивая ночь красно-синими всполохами, выезжает со стоянки больницы. Еще позже — как Кэтала аккуратно перекладывают с каталки на специфической конструкции кровать, пристегивают к краям кисти рук, подключают аппараты, ставят капельницу. Персонал больницы сделал все, чтобы закрытое отделение госпиталя Святого Патрика не походило на тюрьму или психиатрическую лечебницу, но, несмотря на окрашенные в теплые тона стены, мягкое освещение и пол, облицованный паркетной плиткой, здесь присутствовал неуловимый тюремный дух. Решетки на окнах, камеры наблюдения, прочные двери с кодовыми замками. В роли санитаров — крепкие молодчики, с каменными минами охранников. Даже обращенное в коридор окно, сквозь которое Бэн осматривал утилитарную обстановку палаты Кэтала, едва ли можно было разбить стулом.  
— Вы должны набраться терпения, мистер Дэвис, — говорил заведующий отделением, пока Бэн стоял неподвижно у окна и наблюдал за непонятными манипуляциями, которые два врача проводили над бессознательным телом Кэтала. Тот был таким бледным… Даже из больничного коридора было видно, как заострилось и осунулось его лицо. Спутанные волосы чернильным пятном выделялись на подушке. Окольцованные кожаными держателями запястья казались совсем хрупкими.  
— Снятие абстинентного синдрома займет примерно пять недель, а потом потребуется длительная психологическая реабилитация.  
— Займет сколько?.. — из пространных речей врача Бэн уловил только цифры. — Почему так долго?  
— Это реалии нашей жизни, — с отработанным сочувствием ответил врач. — Потому барбитураты и называют наркотиками самоубийц. При столь низкой отдаче, слишком высока цена.  
— Я могу его навещать? — Бэн все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Кэтала.  
«Зачем ты сделал это с собой, парень?»  
— К сожалению, нет. Пациенты изолируются от внешнего мира, пока лечащий врач не решит, что посещения допустимы.  
Бэн кивнул. Что-то о подобной практике он и раньше слышал. Его «собеседник» меж тем продолжал говорить — мягко, выбирая выражения, словно Бэн был истеричным родственником, с которыми главврач, по-видимому, и привык иметь дело.  
— И не ждите слишком много, мистер Дэвис. Судя по анализам, случай очень запущенный. Столь большие дозы седативных препаратов пагубно влияют на состояние организма и, в особенности, на головной мозг. Возможно развитие слабоумия. При таком стаже, даже после лечения, функционирование мозга часто не удается восстановить полностью…  
— Что вы хотите сказать? — резко повернулся к врачу Бэн. — После лечения он станет инвалидом?  
— Что вы! — замахал пухлыми руками доктор. — Если что и будет виновато в последствиях, то только не лечение. Я говорил о воздействии наркотиков. Просто, прошу вас, не ждите чудес…  
Бэн не стал спорить, хотя озвученные ему доктором «реалии» совершенно не вязались с тем, что он помнил. Бэн был уверен, что врач ошибается. Он не мог объяснить, почему…  
Он ждал чудес. Если не от клиники, то от самого Кэтала. Покинув больницу, Бэн вдруг понял, что не увидит его еще очень долго. В груди поселилось тревожное чувство. Ему не хватало возможности находиться рядом. Непонятным образом этот нелепый, больной парень привязал его к себе, и Бэн не хотел выпускать его из виду даже ненадолго.  
Теперь каждое утро начиналось с того, что он звонил в клинику, чтобы получить отчет о состоянии Кэтала, но ответы были профессионально размытыми и малоинформативными. «Абстиненция вступила в острую фазу, но причин для беспокойства нет. Все под контролем».  
Этого было слишком мало. К концу первой недели Бэн чувствовал себя так, будто у него самого началась ломка. Он хотел знать, что происходит в клинике, хотел видеть своими глазами. От разговоров со специалистами легче не становилось. И дело было не в том, что Бэн не доверял им. Но привычное ощущение, что от него почти ничего не зависит, в этот раз угнетало особенно сильно.  
Когда Бэн вдруг обнаружил, что обдумывает варианты проникновения в госпиталь, то понял, что больше так продолжаться не может.  
Он попробовал договориться о посещении, но получил отказ. И тогда Бэн решил — к черту. Он должен был узнать, как там его «подопечный». В конце концов, он имел на это право! Ощущение, что у него есть все права на Кэтала, взялось ниоткуда, но не подлежало сомнению. Бэн хотел его увидеть. А значит, так и будет.  
Это оказалось не сложно. Бэн подкупил охранника. Тот выдал ему запасную врачебную форму и провел внутрь.  
Парень оказался скользким и жадным. Бэн с первого взгляда увидел в нем слабину. Таких он и раньше встречал.  
— У тебя будет минут десять, не больше, — торопливо говорил охранник, пока они шагали по коридору в направлении палаты. — Сейчас послеобеденное затишье, но потом начнется вечерний обход. Так что, недолго, ясно? Тут везде камеры, но записи смотрят, только если что-то случается, так что не создавай проблем. Когда будешь внутри, веди себя как врач. Типа, ты с проверкой. Но ничего там не трогай!  
— Вести себя естественно. Ничего не трогать, — равнодушно повторил Бэн, которого нервный гон охранника уже начал утомлять.  
На этаже было множество боксов. В других палатах тоже кто-то находился. Но лишь когда они подошли к той, что отвели Кэталу, сердце ускорило ход. Бэн только и успел, что разглядеть в окно темноволосую макушку, когда охранник провел карточкой по считывающему устройству и открыл перед ним дверь.  
— Давай, иди. Я пока вернусь к посту дежурного. Отвлеку его.  
Бэн уже не слышал. Он шагнул в палату и остановился. Дверь закрылась, отсекая его от охранника, персонала клиники, всего мира.  
В комнате было тепло и тихо. Дневной свет, проникая сквозь закрытые шторы, погружал палату в мягкий сумрак. Все здесь, от немногочисленной мебели до цвета обоев, было призвано создавать ощущение уюта и покоя. Бэн взял стул, поставил его возле изголовья кровати и сел, внимательно глядя на Кэтала. Он, наконец, добрался до него, и это дарило странное облегчение, будто Бэн и впрямь получил свою дозу, хотя от неё все болезненно сжималось внутри.  
Кэтал выглядел ужасно, был очень плох — это было видно и без медицинской подготовки. Его тело находилось в постоянном движении: мышцы бессмысленно сокращались, пристегнутые к держателям руки подрагивали, а пальцы скребли простыни. Кэтал маялся на кровати, дышал тяжело, словно видел дурной сон, от которого никак не мог очнуться. Он не замечал Бэна. Казалось, Кэтал был погружен в себя, расфокусированный взгляд скользил по потолку, и в нем не было и тени мысли.  
Бэн за эту неделю успел прочесть немало специальной литературы в сети, так что знал примерно, что увидит. Сдерживая волнение, он потянулся вперёд, осторожно повернул к себе голову Кэтала.  
— Привет, парень, — мягко начал Бэн, заглядывая ему в глаза в надежде, что тот его узнает. — Слышишь меня? Это Бэн. Ты меня помнишь?  
Кэтал вздрогнул от звука его голоса, впился в лицо остановившимся взглядом. Глаза резко распахнулись, а зрачки сузились чуть ли не в точку.  
— Уже лучше, — Бэн улыбнулся, успокаивающе поглаживая пальцами взмокшие прядки на его виске. — Ты меня хотя бы видишь.  
К чему Бэн оказался совсем не готов, так это к тому, что на глазах Кэтала появятся слезы. Они выступили внезапно, крупными градинами хлынули по виску и щеке. Бэн обмер, не понимая, что происходит. Дернулся взглядом к приборам. Линия кардиограммы заполошно металась. Пульс скакнул за сотню.  
— Кэтал, — Бэн в тревоге привстал со стула и склонился над ним, — Кэтал, что?..  
Тот открыл рот и с хрипом втянул в себя воздух, будто до этого и не дышал вовсе. Будто душил кто. Зашевелил губами, забился как в припадке, силясь сказать что-то. Бэн в замешательстве приблизил ухо к его лицу, пытаясь разобрать хоть слово, и тут Кэтал вытолкнул на выдохе: «Артур».  
Бену словно с размаху в висок зарядили. Или вогнали в сердце лезвие и провернули несколько раз. Он знал это имя. Оно преследовало его всю жизнь. Бэн отшатнулся, оглушенный, растерянный. Кэтал бился под его руками, плакал, тянулся к нему, выламывая запястья из креплений, повторял этот чертов набор букв, а Бэн мог только моргать, загнанно дыша, и сглатывать подступившую к гортани горечь.  
«Он не мог знать… Он перепутал меня с кем-то. Это бред». Бэн ухватился за последнюю мысль, как за спасательный круг.  
Кэтал был не в себе — Бэн помнил, что барбитуровая ломка сопровождается галлюцинациями и помутнением рассудка. И здесь и сейчас Бэн был единственным человеком в здравом уме — единственным, кто мог помочь.  
Эта мысль привела его в чувство. Усилием воли Бэн взял себя в руки.  
— Тише… — он наклонился к Кэталу, обхватил ладонями голову, удерживая его на месте. — Тише. Ради бога. Все хорошо. Тише. Все хорошо.  
— Ты… — Кэталу по-прежнему не хватало воздуха. Грудь судорожно вздымалась, безумный взгляд метался по его лицу. — Ты здесь…  
— Да, я здесь, — тут же подтвердил Бэн. Он понятия не имел, за кого Кэтал его принял, но это было не важно. И то, как ноет и жжет под ребрами, — не важно тоже. Не сейчас.  
Лицо Кэтала исказилось, будто от боли, глаза и нос покраснели. Губы затряслись и беспомощно скривились.  
— Я так ждал… — сипло прошептал он. — Так ждал… Артур…  
Он вновь зарыдал, задрожал всем телом. Казалось, Кэтал просто не может остановиться. Бэн не выдержал. Придвинулся ближе, приподнял его за плечи, обнял, прижал к себе голову, поглаживая другой рукой волосы и повторяя:  
— Тише… Тише… Я здесь. Все хорошо.  
Кэтал уткнулся носом ему в грудь, жадно втягивая запах тела, продолжая содрогаться от глухих рыданий. Бэн укачивал его как ребенка, перебирал пальцами слипшиеся от пота прядки и уговаривал: «Тише. Тише».  
— Это моя вина… — хрипел Кэтал в перерывах между судорожными всхлипами. — Я не смог… Не сделал все, что должен был… Прости… Прости меня.  
— Прощаю. Уже простил, — горячо заверил Бэн, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Его вело от мутной жажды, которую рождали слова Кэтала. Бэн не был тем, к кому тот обращался. Но он хотел им быть.  
— Не оставляй меня больше… — едва слышно прошептал Кэтал, и эта жаркая мольба током ударила по сердцу. Это было выше его сил. Бэн коротко прижался губами к макушке Кэтала и произнес:  
— Не оставлю. Обещаю.  
Кэтал мелко кивнул — поверил — прильнул к нему теснее и затих, продолжая вздрагивать при каждом вздохе. Бэн продолжал гладить его по волосам, повторяя что-то глупое, ласковое, даже не понимая, что говорит. Он был оглушен. Мысли путались, в ушах стоял ватный гул. Кэтал то расслаблялся в его руках, впадая в забытье, то приходил в себя и тревожно дергался каждый раз.  
— Артур…  
— Я здесь, — успокаивал его Бэн.  
Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Совсем утратил чувство реальности и поэтому даже не понял сначала, что произошло, когда дверь приоткрылась и внутрь просунулась голова охранника.  
— Полчаса уже. Мы же догова… — увидев Бэна, он осекся и скривился. — Свидание окончено, голубки.  
— Пошел вон, — через плечо отрубил Бэн.  
— Слушай, мужик, мне посрать, что тут у вас, — тут же сдал назад охранник, — но если хочешь снова вернуться сюда, надо сваливать. Обход уже начался.  
Бэн в замешательстве взглянул на Кэтала. Тот снова впал в полуобморочное состояние, но мог очнуться в любой момент. Бэн не хотел его оставлять. Но выбора не было. Его не должны были обнаружить в палате.  
Он осторожно опустил Кэтала на подушки, вытащил из-под его головы руку и отодвинулся. Парень тут же забеспокоился, словно почуял что-то.  
— Нет… Нет… — забормотал он, подаваясь в его сторону. Лицо исказилось в болезненной гримасе.  
Бэн застыл, понимая, что уйти незаметно не выйдет. Кэтал вздрагивал на кушетке, дергал руками в попытке выдрать запястья из креплений и исступленно повторял: «Нет!».  
Не в силах смотреть на это, Бэн подался к нему, обхватил ладонью напряженные, трясущиеся пальцы и сжал.  
— Кэтал, послушай меня, — тихо и твердо начал он. — Мне нужно уйти сейчас, но завтра я вернусь. Понимаешь? Завтра. В то же время.  
Бэн вгляделся в его лицо, надеясь найти там хоть тень понимания, но напрасно: парень явно ничего не соображал. Кэтал шарил распахнутыми глазами по лицу Бэна, дышал тяжело, и было очевидно, что ничего из сказанного он не услышал.  
— Хватит возиться. Уходим! — раздраженно окликнул его охранник.  
— Заткнись и дай мне минуту! — обернувшись, рявкнул Бэн, а потом вновь повернулся к Кэталу.  
Бэн не знал, как его успокоить. Был в полной растерянности. Наклонившись к лицу Кэтала, Бэн провел ладонью по его волосам и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Ну, хватит. Я ведь обещал, что не оставлю тебя. Ты должен мне верить.  
Он видел, что это не помогает, но ничего больше сделать не мог.  
— Я приду. Приду завтра, — Бэн выпустил пальцы Кэтала и поднялся, с болью глядя на него. — Прости меня.  
Он отступил на шаг к двери, не в силах оторвать глаз от мечущегося на кровати парня, как Кэтал вдруг приподнялся, напрягшись изо всех сил, сдавленно выкрикнул: «Нет!» — а потом его глаза закатились, Кэтал рухнул обратно, выгнулся дрожащей струной и забился в конвульсиях под надсадный писк приборов.  
— Блядь! — хрипло выдохнул охранник и кинулся прочь из палаты. Бэн застыл, совершенно ошарашенный. Реальность сходила с ума. Он бросился обратно к кровати, лихорадочно обвел взглядом показатели мониторов. На них творилось что-то невообразимое. Бэн видел эпилептический припадок всего раз в жизни, но знал, что Кэтала сейчас бесполезно удерживать. Нужно дождаться, пока приступ не кончится. Вот только неизвестно было, чем в данном случае могло грозить бездействие.  
Не раздумывая больше, Бэн ударил по кнопке тревожного вызова у изголовья кровати. Но это оказалось лишним. В коридоре уже слышался топот ног. Спустя секунду несколько фигур в белом вломились в палату. Вокруг тут же стало людно. Бэна оттеснили назад. Спины санитаров в форменных рубашках заслонили обзор.  
— Кто это?.. Откуда здесь посторонний?! — резкий голос ввинтился в мозг. Бэн опомнился, встряхнулся, понимая, что должен что-то сделать…  
— Стойте. Я могу объяснить… — быстро произнес Бэн, вскидывая ладони, но к нему уже направлялось двое.  
— Выведите его!  
Приказ опоздал. Бэна уже подталкивали к двери. Обступив с двух сторон, санитары крепко ухватили его за плечи и слаженно тянули к выходу.  
— Подождите… Я должен… — Бэн уперся, напрягся всем телом. Он хотел сказать, что должен остаться, должен убедиться, что с парнем все будет в порядке. Смазанная картинка плясала перед глазами: бьющееся на кровати тело; блеск ампул, которые врач доставал из металлического шкафа в углу комнаты; черная коробка рации, в которую другой медик что-то говорил…  
— Да отвалите, вашу мать! — зарычал Бэн. Тряхнул плечами, сбрасывая с себя руки санитаров, но те тут же насели на него и вытолкнули за дверь. В коридор они вывалились бесформенной кучей. Восстановив равновесие, Бэн развернулся, ринулся назад, но его противники, сообразив, что так просто он не сдастся, четким движением впечатали его лицом в стену.  
Следующие полминуты напрочь выпали из памяти Бэна. Он услышал щелчок закрывшейся рядом двери, и в мозгу будто рухнула металлическая заслонка. Он рванулся — тело само знало, что нужно делать: уйти вниз, обманув давящую в плечо руку, крутануться корпусом, набирая разгон… Мощный апперкот сразу отправил первого санитара в нокаут. Второй тут же атаковал со спины, навалился как медведь, прижимая к бокам локти. Бэн пытался сбросить его, перед глазами плыл багровый туман. Чужие жилистые руки сдавливали грудь. Противник выматывал его, тянул время — сквозь биение крови в ушах Бэн слышал приближающий грохот тяжёлых ботинок. Подоспела охрана. Вокруг все стало серым от форменных курток. Достав санитара локтем в бок, Бэн, наконец, вывернулся из захвата. Охранники тут же накинулись на него, и в коридоре образовалась свалка. Кажется, Бэн с чувством месил всех подряд. Потом ему самому дали в челюсть.  
Он опомнился, только когда его общими усилиями вмяли мордой в пол.  
— Сам уймешься, или успокоить?! — грубо рявкнули над самым ухом. Кулак с зажатым в нем шприцем, качнулся перед лицом, одним видом приводя в чувство.  
Бэн хрипло выдохнул и прекратил вырываться.  
— Сам… — выплюнул он разбитыми губами, но навалившиеся сверху охранники, ему явно не поверили. Они продолжали вдавливать его в паркет с такой силой, что вышибало из груди воздух. Заломленные за спину руки ныли, плечи сводило болью, а ребра, казалось, вот-вот треснут. Да сколько их там? Бегемоты, мать их...  
— Хватит! Дайте встать! — прохрипел Бэн, и тяжесть, наконец, ослабла. Не выпуская локти из захвата, охранники вздернули его на ноги, так резко, что на миг повело голову. Перебор. Явный.  
Он обвел взглядом хмурые лица вокруг. Черта с два теперь выйдет договориться.  
— Неплохо размялись, да, парни? — машинально сплевывая кровь, произнес Бэн, но судя по закаменевшим минам охранников, его мрачная шутка не возымела действия. Тогда Бэн решил поговорить начистоту.  
— Слушайте. Мне важно знать, как тот парень в палате, — он кивнул на закрытую дверь. — Вас тут дохрена. Пусть кто-нибудь сходит и спросит…  
— За себя беспокойся, — оборвал его санитар и резким кивком указал сторону выхода. — Пошел.

  
Спустя десять минут он сидел в кресле в дорого обставленном кабинете главврача и прижимал холод к пострадавшей челюсти. Заведующий отделением, преисполненный праведного гнева, ораторствовал, сидя за массивным столом напротив, и если бы не охрана возле двери, а также предложенные с порога медицинские салфетки и пакет со льдом, эта встреча походила бы на вызов школьника в кабинет директора.  
— Я просто потрясен, мистер Дэвис! — с возмущением говорил доктор, всплескивая своими полными руками. — Подобного в нашей клинике еще не было! Вы хоть представляете, сколько правил нарушили?!..  
Бэн промокнул губы салфеткой, глянул на багровый отпечаток, оставшийся на остро пахнущей антисептиком бумаге, и раздраженно поморщился, когда врач взял особенно высокую ноту. Бэн был вымотан, встревожен и зол. И совершенно не расположен поощрять чью-либо тягу к показательным выступлениям.  
— Я ничего не стану обсуждать, пока мне не скажут, что произошло, и как сейчас мой подопечный, — прервал излияния врача Бэн, подаваясь вперед в кресле. Заведующий умолк на полуслове, какое-то время взирал на Бэна с оскорбленным неудовольствием, а потом, наконец, потянулся к телефону.  
— Карен, душечка, предварительный отчет о состоянии пациента из сто сорок шестой готов? — врач прищурился, выслушивая ответ, несколько раз кивнул сам себе и повесил трубку.  
— Высокое содержание адреналина в крови, по всей видимости, создало условия для эпилептического припадка. Сейчас приступ удалось купировать.  
— Насколько это серьезно? — с нажимом продолжил Бэн.  
«Как сильно я навредил ему?»  
Заведующий какое-то время молчал, видимо, разрываясь между принципами врачебной этики и искушением как следует напугать своего собеседника и утопить в чувстве вины. Врач выбрал компромиссный вариант.  
— Такие вещи случаются при барбитуровой ломке, хотя мы стараемся этого не допускать. Нервная система пациентов в период абстиненции крайне нестабильна, и потому им противопоказан стресс. Поймите, мистер Дэвис, изоляция — это не наш каприз, это часть лечения. Вы же!..  
— Достаточно, док, — движением руки остановил его Бэн. — Избавьте меня от нотаций. Я все понял и не повторю попыток, раз это может нанести вред.  
— Это единственное, что способно вас удержать?  
— А что еще имеет значение? — тяжело взглянул на врача Бэн.  
— Например, то, что вы нарушили закон. Проникли в закрытую часть медицинского учреждения. Дали взятку служащему при исполнении. Нанесли физический урон работникам. Я могу прямо сейчас вызвать гарду и отдать вас под суд — вас и вашего сообщника. Не говоря уже о том, что мне придется уволить этого человека.  
Бэн устало вздохнул, отнял от лица пакет со льдом и швырнул на стол.  
— Чего вы ждете от меня, доктор, угрызений совести? Я сделал то, что считал нужным. Вы в свою очередь можете поступить так же. Если вы считаете, что в данной ситуации стоит вызвать полицию, вызывайте. Это ведь не помешает нашим деловым отношениям?  
Главврач сурово поджал губы и, помедлив, ответил:  
— Нет. Пока наши счета будут оплачиваться, согласно договору, клиника будет выполнять свои обязательства.  
Бэн кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что такой расклад его полностью устраивает.

Разбирательства с полицией не заняли много времени. Сонный адвокат посоветовал Бэну сразу выплатить все штрафы и компенсации и не доводить дело до суда. Бэн с этим согласился и уже через полчаса покинул участок. Сумма вышла внушительной, но его это не трогало. Для Дэвиса деньги были инструментом, оружием, которым он за свою жизнь овладел в совершенстве. Бэн признавал его функциональность, но привязанности не испытывал и всеобщего пиетета не разделял. Так что если его рассчитывали наказать, то не наказали. Впрочем, он справился с этим и сам.  
Через час он обнаружил себя возле госпиталя. Бэн сидел в кэмпере на месте водителя; вечернее солнце заливало лобовое стекло ярким оранжевым светом. Мимо, по узкой пологой улочке неторопливо проезжали автомобили. Тянущаяся вдоль тротуара высокая ограда из серого камня скрывала кирпичное здание больницы по самую крышу.  
В глубине души Бэн осознавал, что за всеми этими размышлениями: о своей оплаченной амнистии и статусных привилегиях он прячется от более важного вопроса — не слишком ли далеко он заходит?.. Воспоминания о происшествии в палате и собственных ненормальных реакциях осели в душе мутной тяжестью. Бэн чувствовал вину за то, что подверг того, кому пытался помочь, опасности, и эта вина мешалась в горький коктейль с глухой тоской.  
Док сказал, приступ удалось купировать. Значит, врачи чем-то накачали Кэтала, и сейчас он, скорее всего, спит. Станет ли Кэтал искать его, когда очнется? И кого он будет искать, Бэна или?..  
С силой растерев лицо ладонями, Бэн подался вперёд в кресле и завел мотор.  
«Я как школьник, который в первый раз влюбился и, забравшись ночью в окно к своей подружке, обнаружил, что во сне она повторяет имя другого парня».  
Сюжет для подростковой драмы. Смешно.  
Тронувшись с места, Бэн вывел машину на проезжую часть и двинулся дальше по дороге, почти не выбирая направления. Мимо проплывали собранные в цветной, мозаичный коллаж дома, вывески пабов, витрины магазинов и наполненные яркими толпами скверы.  
Бэн не хотел признаваться себе в том, что причина безнадежной бури, что бушевала в нем сейчас — в этом злосчастном имени. В том, что оно значило для Бэна, какие желания пробуждало. Конечно, Кэтал ему не «подружка». Бэн вообще не понимал, что он такое. Надежда обрести смысл в жизни? Якорь, который притянул его к реальности так близко, что заставил ощущать вполне человеческие чувства? В итоге у Бэна совсем поехала крыша, и он едва не натворил бед.  
Больница осталась далеко позади, зеленая кровля здания скрылась из виду, и наверное он действительно сошел с ума, если был готов тайком пробираться туда каждый день. Если дал слово никогда не покидать того, кто жаждал услышать это обещание совсем не от Бэна. Кем был для Кэтала его «Артур»? Другом, братом, кем-то большим?.. Это из-за него Кэтал подсел на иглу?.. Что случилось между ним и этим парнем, если Кэтал так убивался по нему?  
Бэн хотел бы знать… И в то же время не хотел этого. Пожалуй, больше всего он желал бы занять место этого Артура, стать для Кэтала кем-то столь же важным.  
Это желание наводило на совсем уж неутешительные мысли. Не обманывает ли он сам себя? Жажда найти кого-то, кто станет ему по-настоящему небезразличен, уже столько лет кружила голову. Бэн мечтал встретить такого человека, мечтал о взаимности. Хотел быть кому-нибудь столь же нужным, как тому неизвестному из его снов. И вот, едва почуяв такую возможность, Бэн вцепился в неё с безрассудностью погибающего от голода. Взвинтил значимость их с Кэталом встречи до небес. А в действительности дело, может, вовсе и не в нём. Точнее, не в нём именно. Это сам Бэн жаждет стать кому-нибудь… близким. Он просто очень одинок.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Бэн не заметил, как выехал к набережной. Грузовой порт, протянувшийся вдоль берега, медленно уступал место стоянкам частных рыболовных сейнеров.  
Бэн нашел бесплатную парковку, оставил там машину и двинулся по краю шоссе, узкой полосой окаймлявшей линию прибоя до самого горизонта. Выстроившиеся вдоль дороги крапчатые кирпичные дома с покатыми крышами жались друг к другу, как куропатки в садке. Пришвартованные за парапетом набережной пестрые, приземистые суденышки создавали зрелище, достойное полотен импрессионистов. Тонкие мачты смотрели в небо, вода гулко билась о покрытые старой краской борта. Химический запах мазута и морской соли щипал ноздри.  
Мир Кэтала. Один из фрагментов картины его мира.  
Спрятав руки в карманы куртки, Бэн медленно шел вдоль шоссе и думал о своем непонятном помешательстве на этом парне. Мысли двигались по кругу, Бэн перебирал в памяти последние события, тщетно пытаясь разобраться, что из того, что он чувствует, реально, а что фантомный плод его вечной тоски.  
Свернув на очередной боковой выезд с побережья, Бэн углубился в лабиринт улочек портового квартала. Обветшалые здания, с изъеденной временем кирпичной кладкой. Узкие как бойницы окна. Щербатый, словно покрытый заплатками асфальт. Изнанка большого города, которую редко видят туристы. У любого мегаполиса такая есть, и у любого человека тоже. Наверняка, фасад прошлой жизни Бэна также был весьма привлекателен на вид.  
Вечер наступал неотвратимо, голубые сумерки опускались на город. Прохожих на улицах становилось все меньше, будто все они незаметно стекались в местные бары. Из распахнутых дверей под характерными вывесками доносилась музыка и нестройный гул голосов. Устав зря бить ноги, Бэн зашел в один из скверов, сел на скамейку и достал сигареты.  
Он так и не пришел ни к каким выводам. Может, с ним и впрямь произошло что-то исключительное. А возможно, это дает о себе знать его давняя болезнь. Вечная неприкаянность, которая всю жизнь толкала его на нелепые, отчаянные поступки, обрела новое воплощение. Спасти бездомного наркомана — чем не вариант для очередной сублимации? Молодец, Бэн…  
Он не сразу заметил чужое присутствие рядом. Задумавшись, не услышал ни тихого дребезжания колес ручной тележки, ни шаркающего звука шагов. Только когда носа коснулся густой, терпкий запах, а на скамейку рядом грузно опустился коренастый мужчина, Бэн понял что в сквере он не один.  
Бродяга, классический нищий, похожий на потрепанный кочан капусты в своей почерневшей от грязи одежде. Таких полно в Нью-Йорке, но почти нет на улицах городов Европы. В Дублине, к примеру, Бэн подобных еще не встречал.  
— Курева не найдется? — заискивающе улыбаясь щербатой челюстью, спросил его внезапный сосед. Бэн молча встряхнул пачку, выдвинул большим пальцем пару сигарет и протянул нищему. Тот шустро выдернул папиросы из пачки. Бэн щелкнул зажигалкой, давая бродяге прикурить. Довольно покряхтывая, тот распрямился, устроился с комфортом на скамейке, присосался губами к фильтру. Бэн сидел рядом и тоже курил, занятый своими мыслями.  
Если он совершенно беспомощен во всем, что касается чувств, то можно попробовать подойти к вопросу логически. Бэну и раньше доводилось помогать людям. Разными способами, иногда даже рискуя собой. Там, в Судане, Бэн чего только не делал. Выносил раненых из-под обстрела, разбирал завалы после бомбежек, раздавал еду голодающим. На его счету больше сотни спасенных жизней, но еще ни к кому прежде он не относился так… Значит, вариантов действительно два. Либо дело в Кэтале, либо у Бэна развился синдром Матери Терезы на фоне хронического одиночества.  
Он даже не знал, на что ставить.  
— Эй, парень, может, мелочи подкинешь? Ради Святого Патрика.  
— Ради кого? — отвлекаясь, машинально переспросил Бэн.  
— Так праздник же! Был на днях, — подзабытый им бездомный подергал болтающийся на шее грязно-зеленый шарф. — Или не слышал? Как же, сынок? Ты в Ирландии, и не слышал про День Святого Патрика?  
Бэн со вздохом потер лицо ладонью. Слышал он. Видел толпы ряженых на улицах, хотя и не заострил внимания. Не до того было.  
— Так что, деньжат подкинешь? Святой Патрик тебя не оставит, — упрямо гнул свое бродяга. Повернувшись всем корпусом, Бэн впервые по-настоящему посмотрел на него. Бездомный дружелюбно скалился, мелко потрясая головой в нетерпении. Давай, мол, парень. Поделись с «отцом» мелочью. Ради Святого Патрика.  
Прищурившись, Бэн смерил его взглядом. Сколько ему, этому мужику, лет пятьдесят? Лицо крупное, в мелких морщинах, заросшее клочковатой бородой. Хитрые, водянистые глаза блестят под надвинутой на лоб вязаной шапкой. Еще один артефакт со дна общества. Для эксперимента подойдет.  
Бэн вытащил бумажник. Мелочи у него не было, так что он протянул нищему двадцатку. Тот уставился на купюру так, будто в жизни ничего подобного не видел. Торопливо взял деньги и спрятал в кармане. Облизнул губы, затрясся весь, стреляя возбужденным взглядом в сторону бумажника, который Бэн все еще держал в руках.  
Тот пристально наблюдал за ним, читая эмоции как с листа, и ждал, что будет дальше.  
— Ты, это… Я смотрю, парень не жадный. Может, еще дашь? — наконец, решился нищий, нервно тыкая пальцем в бумажник.  
Бэн подумал и согласился. Извлек из кошелька сотню и протянул бродяге. Тот уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего. Схватил деньги, сунул за пазуху и бросился наутек — заковылял прочь, громыхая своей тележкой. Бэн невольно расхохотался ему вслед. Потом откинулся обратно на скамейку и устало закрыл глаза.  
Отрицательный ответ. Ничего он не почувствовал. Эпизод его позабавил, но и только. Ни жалости, ни предполагаемого удовлетворения от собственной гротескной благотворительности, ни сожалений по поводу чужой проебанной жизни — глухо. Означает ли это, что второй вариант все-таки можно исключить?  
Он подумал о Кэтале. О его обаятельном чувстве юмора, упрямстве и непосредственности. О том, как этот парень умеет улыбаться, являя собой в этот момент воплощенную радость. Как забавно он выглядел, когда объедался пирожными. С каким азартным интересом внимал историям Бэна.  
Он почти слышал у себя в голове знакомый, насмешливый голос: «Ты просто запал на меня, Бэн. Признай это и расслабься».  
Наверняка, Кэтал охарактеризовал бы то, что с ним происходит, именно так.  
Бен неслышно выдохнул, с облегчением. Ну, значит, запал. Вот и прекрасно. Разобрались.  
Он докурил сигарету, бросил на усеянную окурками землю, сполз ниже по спинке скамьи. Запрокинул голову, глядя в темнеющее небо.  
Внутри устанавливалось мягкое спокойствие. Бэн как-то видел рассвет над морем после шторма. Мятежные ветра улеглись, вода стала тихой и прозрачной, а по поверхности скользили солнечные лучи. Сейчас Бэн чувствовал себя этим морем, а в душе будто зрело что-то — щемящее, хрупкое, незнакомо-нежное — страшно расплескать и хочется окунуться. Он сглотнул, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. Это и есть то, что он искал всю жизнь?  
Нестройная дробь быстрых шагов коснулась слуха. Смазанные силуэты хлынули в сквер — молча ринулись к скамейке. Чувство опасности холодом обдало позвоночник. Бэн взвился на ноги. Инстинктивно прянул в сторону, уловив подкоркой чужое, размытое движение и тусклый, растянувшийся в ленту блеск. Направленное в живот лезвие полоснуло по боку, оставив острый ожог. Потом голова взорвалась болью, его ударили чем-то по затылку с такой силой, что он на миг ослеп от белой вспышки. В мозгу потемнело до кровавых разводов. Тело отказало сразу. Он рухнул на землю, и над ним сомкнулись темные фигуры.  
Его избивало ногами долго и жестоко, пока он не перестал дергаться в попытке уйти от ударов. Когда напавшие поняли, что он больше не шевелится, принялись сдирать с него куртку и обшаривать карманы. Бэн почти не осознавал этого — его тело превратилось в бесформенный сгусток боли. В голове все плыло и полыхало — сознание регистрировало происходящее рваным смазанным пунктиром.  
За его спиной потрошили добычу. Отрывистые фразы проникали в мозг как сквозь вату — напавшие нашли телефон и бумажник. Потом обнаружили ключи от машины… Бэна вновь окружили, пинком повернули на спину. Чужая рука заломила ворот футболки, натягивая до треска.  
— Где тачка, сука?! — прошипел ему в лицо один из банды. Бэн дернулся, разлепил губы, желая послать ублюдка, но из груди вырвался только невнятный хрип.  
— На хуй, валим уже! — грубо распорядился кто-то. Бэна отпустили, приложив затылком о землю. Потом чужой ботинок врезался ему в бок напоследок.  
— Звякнешь в гарду, зароем, — донеслось сквозь боль до сознания Бэна. Потом налетчики исчезли, оставив его на земле. Он лежал, плавая в мутном, болезненном мареве, физически ощущая каждый свой вздох. Вдалеке, почти за гранью, слышался знакомый скрип тележки. Давешний нищий, досмотрев представление, скрылся за углом дома.  
«Этот и сдал», — отстраненно понял Бэн. Поспешил выслужиться перед местными хищниками.  
Бэн попробовал подняться, но безуспешно. Только голова закружилась еще больше. Он повалился обратно на землю, и, должно быть, выключился, потому что когда вновь начал осознавать себя, вокруг было совсем темно.  
Тело казалось тяжелым, горячим, будто в пульсирующие тупой болью мышцы накачали жидкий свинец. И вместе с тем он закоченел от холода. Тонкая футболка была никудышной защитой. Не прогревшаяся после зимы сырая земля высасывала тепло сквозь ткань. От этого контраста его бил озноб, дышать стало тяжело, словно за то время, что Бэн валялся без сознания, он успел подхватить воспаление легких.  
Он с трудом повернулся на бок. Боль тут же накатила, полыхнула острой вспышкой. Бэн стиснул зубы, закашлялся, сплюнул отдающую металлом слюну. Отличный денек, ничего не скажешь…  
Встать удалось далеко не с первой попытки. А потом он долго брел по улицам, едва переставляя ноги. Ночные прохожие шарахались в стороны и стремились поскорее обойти странного полуодетого парня, которого шатало словно пьяного.  
Бэн смутно помнил, что ему нужно к побережью, где он оставил машину. Вот только никак не выходило сосредоточиться и отыскать верное направление.  
Наконец, из лабиринта улиц он выбрел на широкий проспект, по которому шел оживленный поток машин. Яркий свет слепил глаза, гул двигателей болезненно отдавался в голове. Бэн бессильно привалился плечом к стене, спрятавшись от резкого шума и освещения в тени большой будки, и неподвижно стоял так какое-то время, пока не сообразил, что давшая ему укрытие прямоугольная, металлическая коробка — не что иное, как телефонный автомат.  
Бэн ввалился внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь. Огромный телефон — атавизм эпохи — к его удивлению работал. Когда Бэн снял с рычага непривычно громоздкую трубку, из неё послышался ровный гудок.  
Превозмогая головную боль, он напряг память и медленно набрал длинный номер, надеясь, что ничего не напутал в цифрах. Откинулся спиной на покрытую граффити стенку и принялся ждать соединения с оператором.  
— Звонок за счет вызываемого абонента, — сказал он, когда вместо гудков в трубке послышался женский голос.  
— Как вас представить?  
— Бэн Дэвис.  
Он подумал, что Роуэн, наверняка, сейчас в офисе. В это время в Нью-Йорке разгар рабочего дня. Облаченные в зеркальное стекло, небоскребы раздвигают прозрачный, искрящийся воздух. Внизу, в пыльной, подсвеченной солнцем дымке бурлит нетерпеливая уличная жизнь, а Роуэн Смит-Джонас в своем безупречном костюме при галстуке с булавкой и запонках сидит в просторном, светлом кабинете на головокружительной высоте, и с этой вершины управляет активами тех, кто доверил ему свое финансовое благосостояние.  
В его офисе отменное кондиционирование. Из окон открывается прекрасный вид на пылающий солнцем залив и Статую Свободы. А на полированной столешнице возле новейшего компьютера стоит чашка крепкого кофе. Наверняка, стоит.  
Было что-то ирреальное в том, чтобы дозвониться до этого сверкающего, стерильного мира из пропахшей мочой телефонной будки. Между этими точками вселенной — пропасть, и измеряется она отнюдь не в милях. Но Бэн знал, что Роуэн ответит. Если он на месте, то примет вызов. Порой ему казалось, что его поверенный и не человек даже, а чистая функция. Идеальный, разумный интерфейс.  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Дэвис, что я могу для вас сделать?  
Бэн невольно вздрогнул, моргая. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что он бредит — видит сны наяву про Нью-Йорк и искусственный разум в теле его поверенного. Почему Бэн набрал его? Вспомнить бы... Должно быть, в мозгу запустился аварийный сценарий, принятый на случай сегодняшних инцидентов.  
Бэн потер лицо ладонью, с трудом собирая воедино мысли. Так что он должен был сделать?  
— Я потерял бумажник… Нужно заблокировать доступ к счетам со всех банковских карт.  
— Немедленно этим займусь. Как давно вы потеряли бумажник, сэр?  
Бэн задумался. Сколько времени прошло с момента, как на него напали?  
— Три-четыре часа назад.  
— Я проверю движение по вашим счетам за этот период и в случае необходимости подам соответствующие апелляции, так что если кто-то воспользовался вашими средствами…  
— Просто заблокируйте карты, Рой, — остановил его Бэн, у которого слишком болела голова, чтобы вникать в то, что нес его собеседник.  
— Разумеется. Уже занимаюсь этим. А затем оформлю перевыпуск карт через дублинский международный центр…  
Решение пришло внезапно, было спонтанным, но казалось абсолютно правильным, по крайней мере — последовательным.  
— Не нужно, — устало ответил Бэн, даже не став слушать. Раз уж так вышло, он не будет ничего восстанавливать.  
— У вас есть другие предложения, сэр?  
— Просто не надо ничего делать. Я сам разберусь.  
Повисла пауза. Его собеседник молчал, и Бэн пытался представить, о чем он сейчас думает. Наверняка, если бы поверенный узнал, что у Бэна на уме, это повергло бы его в профессиональный шок. Он решил бы, что «мистера Дэвиса» слишком сильно ударили по затылку.  
— Я вынужден спросить, сэр, с вами все в порядке?  
Бэн даже удивился такому совпадению.  
«Заподозрил что-то?»  
— Поясните свой вопрос, Рой.  
— В последнее время на ваше имя приходят странные платежные требования. А именно, из больницы Святого Михаила и госпиталя Святого Патрика в Дублине. На всякий случай я отправил встречный запрос. Мне прислали факсом копию договора на лечение от наркотической зависимости некоего Кэтала Дэвиса, вашего кузена. Договор за вашей подписью, сэр.  
— Все верно. И?..  
— У вас нет родственников в Ирландии, мистер Дэвис.  
Бэн нахмурился, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит его поверенный, а потом до него дошло. Он невольно фыркнул. Роуэн, верно, решил, что Бэн таким вот нехитрым образом маскирует собственные проблемы с наркотиками. Ну, и с головой заодно. Неудивительно, что он так подумал — учитывая репутацию Бэна…  
— Все в порядке. Я вполне здоров и вменяем. И раз уж зашла речь — проследите за оплатой этих счетов. Все платежные требования должны быть погашены полностью и без задержек.  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
— Хорошо, — успокоено кивнул Бэн. — Полагаю, на этом все.  
— Вы уверены, что не желаете воспользоваться моими услугами в оформлении карт?  
— Уверен. Всего доброго, Рой.  
Выслушав ответные прощальные пожелания, Бэн повесил трубку. Потом прислонился лбом к мутному стеклу будки и закрыл глаза.  
Что он только что сделал? Или правильнее сказать, наделал?  
Весь цивилизованный мир вращался вокруг банковских систем. Но у такого как Кэтал к ним не было доступа. И ведь он ухитрялся как-то жить. Без дома, без постоянного источника доходов. Бэн хотел бы понять, как тот жил. Неужели он все это затеял лишь затем, чтобы сравняться в положении и возможностях с этим парнем?  
Конечно, такое сравнение, при всей привлекательности, не было вполне верным. У Бэна еще оставались деньги — в дорожных чеках и наличных, они хранились в мини-сейфе в кэмпере, вместе с паспортом и документами на машину. Он снял некоторую сумму, когда прилетел в Дублин — почти автоматически, на тот случай, если его занесет куда-нибудь, где не будет банковских терминалов. Этих денег хватит на первое время, а там… Когда они закончатся, Бэн уже разберется, как решать насущные проблемы.  
Он кивнул сам себе, удовлетворенный этим решением, потом толкнул дверь будки и выбрался наружу. Холодный мартовский ветер вновь накинулся на него, будто только и ждал, когда он выйдет из своего убежища. Бэн поежился, сгорбился, обхватил себя руками в попытке удержать остатки тепла. Его сотрясала мелкая дрожь, усиливающая болезненную ломоту в теле.  
Он очень замерз. Надо добраться до кэмпера. Там можно будет согреться, закинуться обезболивающими и наконец-то отдохнуть.  
Определившись с целью и направлением, Бэн побрел в нужную, как ему казалось, сторону. Но, в конце концов, понял, что переоценил свои возможности. Передышка в будке создала иллюзию, будто он сможет одолеть оставшееся расстояние на своих двоих. Однако после часа шатаний по ставшим похожими друг на друга дублинским улицам, он понял, что дело дрянь. Его ноги отказывали. И мозги временами тоже. Он заблудился. К тому же некстати начался обычный для Ирландии дождь, разогнавший по домам последних прохожих, у которых можно было бы спросить дорогу.  
Ночные улицы влажно блестели в свете фонарей. Вывески и припаркованные у тротуаров машины мокли под дождем, магазины чернели запертыми дверьми и опущенными жалюзи на витринах. Жизнь, казалось, сохранилась только в барах — выплескивалась оттуда вместе мутноватым светом и гомоном. Бэн был бы и рад зайти туда и договориться с кем-нибудь, чтобы его подкинули до дома. Но за помощь пришлось бы платить, а у него не было ни цента. Никто не согласится покинуть теплый, сухой паб, чтобы помочь избитому, похожему на обдолбанного наркомана парню в кредит. Бэн знал это по опыту. Доброты и доверия в действительности очень мало в мире. Было бы неплохо, если бы каждому выдавали лимит чужого сочувствия, который можно было бы осознанно потратить в сложной ситуации. Вот сейчас он точно не отказался бы использовать часть того, что приходилось на его долю. Если приходилось, конечно.  
Он шел, пошатываясь. Промокшая насквозь одежда липла к телу. С волос текло. Бэн замерз настолько, что почти перестал что-либо чувствовать, но все равно упорно тащился вперед, надеясь, что хотя бы идет в правильную сторону. Ему просто нужно выйти к чертову морю. И разыскать свой кэмпер. Когда он доберется до дома, все закончится.  
Сзади медленно нарастал кашляющий шум мотора, слышался шорох старых покрышек. Один из редких в такой час автомобилей — маленький, потрепанный грузовичок — сначала перегнал его, а потом притормозил и сдал назад.  
Бэн остановился. Стекло с пассажирской стороны поехало вниз, и в окне показалось сморщенное старческое лицо.  
— Эй, парень. Ты, случаем, не болен? Плохо тебе, что ли? — старик прищурился, и тихо охнул, наконец, рассмотрев Бэна. — Пресвятая Дева! Кто тебя так отделал?  
Бэн понимал, что выглядит дерьмово. Багровые кровоподтеки расцвели по всему телу. Особенно неприглядно смотрелось темное пятно на боку, там, где кровь впиталась в светлую ткань футболки.  
— Ограбили, — сухо пояснил он.  
— Полезай-ка в машину, — встревоженно затарахтел старичок, открывая перед ним дверь. — Давай, полезай. Чего стоишь?  
Бэн и впрямь стоял столбом, смаргивая дождевые капли, и не верил ушам своим. Он медленно приблизился, и осторожно забрался в кабину. Захлопнул дверь.  
Добросердечный водитель суетился рядом. Он был совсем старенький, суховатый, седой как лунь.  
— Полотенец нет. Вот — накинь. Это — сына. Хоть немного согреешься.  
Бэн набросил на себя плотную армейскую куртку, накрывшись ею как одеялом, и обессиленно откинулся на жесткое сиденье. Только сейчас он понял, насколько устал. Сил совсем не осталось.  
Старичок меж тем деловито дернул рычаг переключения скоростей. Мотор чихнул, грузовик содрогнулся и медленно пополз дальше. Из кузова донеслось недовольное кудахтанье.  
— Я за городом живу, — оживленно пояснил старичок, — Ферма у меня там. Вот, приезжал сегодня к старшей внучке в гости. Она недавно замуж вышла. Я ей курей и индюшку привез в подарок — мужа побаловать. Так она не взяла. Говорит, зачем мне? В Теско куплю… — он ворчливо фыркнул. — Вот молодежь пошла. И даже не спросят, откуда оно, магазинное, взялось, и чем его пичкали! Вот, у меня все свое. Здоровенькое. Голову открутил, выпотрошил — всего делов-то. Так, внучка в истерику! Как это, курице — голову?! Что за поколение…  
Бэн невольно хмыкнул, чувствуя, как в груди клокочет смех. Сюрреализм этого дня достигал критической отметки.  
И все же он был благодарен этому старику. Не каждый вот так откроет дверь незнакомцу, который являл собой такую картину, как Бэн.  
Машину постоянно потряхивало, у грузовика были никудышные рессоры, но в нем было тепло, сухо, пахло сеном и ванилью.  
Бэн чувствовал, как его ведет. Он немного согрелся, но тело совсем перестало слушаться. Не вырубиться бы…  
— Эй, сынок, так куда тебя подвести-то?  
Бэн разлепил губы и ответил.  
— К побережью. Если не сложно. Там моя машина.  
— Как ты сядешь за руль в таком состоянии?  
Бэн промолчал. У него не было сил что-либо объяснять.  
— А может лучше в больницу, а? Или в участок? Раз на тебя напали, надо заявить. Там помогут.  
— Не нужно полиции.  
— А чего так? — пожилой водитель нахмурился. Покосился с опаской. Видать, решил, что подобранный им на улице избитый парень сам не в ладах с законом, раз не желает общаться с властями.  
Бэн его понимал. Старик явно был порядочным человеком. Еще пожалеет сейчас, что решил помочь. Бэн этого не хотел, а потому сделал над собой усилие и ответил:  
— То, что произошло, — результат моей собственной ошибки. Я нарушил важное правило — засветил бумажник. Итог закономерен.  
Старик явно успокоился, и сказал с укоризной:  
— В мире есть и другие законы, сынок.  
Бэн не стал говорить, что знает, по каким законам живет мир. В конце концов, в длинном списке диагнозов, которые ему ставили, социопатия не значилась. Но он не хотел спорить с человеком, который, очевидно, верил в рыцарей правопорядка, закон и справедливость. Такая вера — ценна сама по себе. Бэн не хотел на неё покушаться, пусть и знал, что поход в участок, без должной мотивации для полиции в любом случае стал бы бессмысленной тратой времени.  
Конечно, Бэн мог бы создать эту мотивацию, будь у него желание. Стоит ему в таком виде ввалиться в американское консульство, и он много кому испортит уикенд. Его соотечественники отличаются обидчивостью, хваткой добермана и склонностью делать слона из любой мало-мальски годной мухи. Достаточно надавить на нужные точки, и посольские отымеют городские власти, те в свою очередь натянут полицию, а копы со злости поставят раком местные банды и быстро найдут ту, что поимела Бэна.  
Мелочно. Пошло. Он не жаловал подобные игры. Этот круговорот ебли в природе ему в действительности на хрен не сдался.  
— Эй, сынок? Тебе там не стало хуже? Я разговариваю с тобой, а ты будто не слышишь.  
Бэн очнулся, понимая, что провалился в свои мысли как в галлюцинации. Он и впрямь почти перестал воспринимать происходящее. Голова плыла, и, кажется, у него начался жар.  
— Прости, отец, — он осторожно сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, — Я просто… Со мной все нормально.  
Старичок вздохнул.  
— Отвезу-ка я тебя в больницу. А то прямо сердце не на месте. Вдруг помрешь.  
Бэн не ответил. Он уже был без сознания.


	2. Часть II

Мелкая назойливая муха билась об оконное стекло уже четверть часа. Совершала хаотичный круг по кабинету, а потом устремлялась назад. Врезалась в окно, съезжала вниз, нелепо дергаясь и издавая противное жужжание. Бум! Бззз… И так до бесконечности.  
Кэтал лежал на кушетке, вполоборота к окну, так что оно невольно попадало в поле зрения, и пытался унять гложущую его изнутри нервную лихорадку. Муха бесила его, раздражала до зубовного скрежета.  
Бум! Бззз…  
Глупая тварь.  
— Мои родители родом из Америки. Граждане США. Отец что-то не поделил с моим дядей, отцом Бэна. Вот родители и решили уехать подальше. Ирландию выбрала мама. Ей тут нравилось. Я родился в каком-то из центральных графств. Не помню город. Потом мы перебрались в Дублин. Сначала все было нормально. Обычная семья. Белый домик. Пикники по субботам. А потом мама полетела в Америку… Навестить кого-то… И погибла там… Под машину попала… После этого… все пошло кувырком.  
Он замолк и сглотнул, переводя дыхание. Утёр липкий пот со лба. В кабинете было прохладно, но Кэтал все равно был мокрым. Он потел постоянно. Влага собиралась между лопатками, горячей пленкой покрывала тело. Жарко. Душно. И мерзко тянет и трясет внутри. А еще эта сраная муха…  
Бум! Бззз…  
В мозгу свербит, словно злоебучее насекомое влезло ему в череп... Бззз… Бззз…  
Невыносимо…  
— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, Кэтал.  
Его лечащий врач, какой-то именитый психиатр, а с виду обычный пожилой мужчина в очках, сидел в кресле чуть в стороне и невозмутимо делал пометки в блокноте. На столе перед ним лежал работающий диктофон. Врачу было плевать на муху. Он её вообще не замечал.  
Кэтал облизнул сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и прикрыл глаза. Веки воспаленно покалывало, словно под них набился песок.  
— Можно воды?  
— Конечно.  
Врач тут же поднялся с кресла, налил полный стакан из графина и подал ему. Кэтал сжал стакан обеими ладонями, стараясь не расплескать воду — руки тряслись — и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Подавился, закашлялся, но затем выхлебал все до дна. Легче стало лишь на пару секунд.  
Он отдал стакан врачу.  
Бум! Бзззз…  
Муха свалилась на подоконник, задрыгала лапками, беспорядочно подпрыгивая на месте, потом вновь поднялась в воздух, собираясь на новый круг.  
— Продолжим? — Доктор поощряюще улыбнулся ему, опускаясь в кресло.  
Кэтал коротко кивнул, с трудом переводя дыхание, и постарался сосредоточиться на своем рассказе.  
— После того как мама погибла, у отца словно крыша поехала.  
— Был убит горем?  
— Вроде того. А я… Мне было… трудно. Я очень любил её. Вот и начал курить травку... А потом колоться… Чтобы как-то… справиться.  
Врач отложил ручку и пытливо уставился на него. Кэтал выдержал этот взгляд. Он хорошо проработал свою легенду. Свою и Бэна. Никто не подкопается.  
— Но почему барбитураты, Кэтал? Мне ясны ваши причины, однако в такой ситуации обычно подсаживаются на что-то другое. Героин, метадон, кокс, гашиш... Что-то, что может временно унять боль. Подарить иллюзию счастья. Барбитураты на это не способны.  
— Она мне снилась, доктор! Снилась каждую ночь! — хрипло выпалил Кэтал.  
— Вы видели во сне свою покойную мать? — со скорбной серьезностью уточнил врач, и Кэтал едва не поперхнулся злым смехом.  
«Вы испытывали влечение к своему пуделю? Тяжелый случай».  
Фрейд доморощенный. Для врачей они все здесь — набор патологий.  
— Да. Постоянно. Я хотел прекратить это. Вы же знаете про побочный эффект от барбитуратов? Я просто хотел нормально спать. Без этих снов.  
Он вновь зацепился взглядом за мельтешащую под потолком муху — её дурные метания дергали за нервы, раздражали до трясучки — и вновь посмотрел на врача. Тот продолжал внимательно рассматривать его. Этот изучающий взгляд бесил не меньше мухи — словно Кэтал был членистоногим, которого врач разглядывал под лупой и никак не мог понять, почему природа создала такого уродца.  
От этой мысли его замутило. Кэтал резко сел на кушетке, подрагивая от прорывающейся наружу душащей злости.  
— Что?!.. Вам кажется, пустяковая причина?! Все ерунда, верно?! Хуйня полная! А сами вы когда-нибудь теряли близких, чтобы судить меня?!...  
— Вас никто не судит, Кэтал, — спокойно ответил врач. — Причины — ваши. Они хотя бы есть. Я видел многих пациентов, которые кололись и принимали таблетки просто от скуки.  
Врач опустил взгляд и вновь принялся что-то писать в блокноте, всем видом показывая, что сказано достаточно. Кэтал тяжело дышал, смаргивая пот, и продолжал сверлить врача взглядом. Его мелко трясло. Он чувствовал себя оболочкой бомбы, которую распирает изнутри немыслимым давлением. Его сейчас порвет...  
Муха…  
Как же она бесит…  
Жужжит и бьётся в стекло…  
Да сгинь ты, дрянь!..  
Он сорвался с места и кинулся к окну. Начал остервенело дергать пластиковую ручку.  
— Кэтал, что вы делаете?!  
Тот, наконец, повернул тугой шпингалет и распахнул створку. В лицо ударил порыв свежего ветра. Кэтал захлебнулся им, вдохнул жадно. Потом дернулся в сторону, завертел головой, выискивая проклятое насекомое. Муха как раз шла на таран. Темная точка чиркнула по воздуху и, миновав решетку, пропала из виду.  
— Дааааа!!! — заорал Кэтал и забарабанил ладонями по подоконнику. — Пошла вон, тупая тварь! — прокричал он в окно сквозь прутья. Потом развернулся и принялся приплясывать на месте. — Улетела! Ха! О да! Йяяяху!  
— Кэтал! — строго прикрикнул врач за его спиной. Тот замер на середине движения, наконец, заметив, что доктор уже давно на ногах, и стоит возле своей конторки, держа руку под краем столешницы. Там была кнопка вызова санитаров. Кэтал знал.  
— Что?! — он указал рукой на окно. — Я муху выпустил! Это преступление?!  
— Какую ещё муху? — терпеливо переспросил врач.  
— Тут была муха! Она жужжала! Бесила меня!  
— Я не видел никакой мухи, Кэтал.  
— И что с того?! — воскликнул он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться себе в волосы. — На свете полно мух! Просто дохуя мух! Они везде! Если вы их не видите, это не значит, что их нет!  
— Хорошо, я верю! — врач в примирительном жесте поднял руку. — Верю, что здесь была муха.  
— Она была! — настойчиво повторил Кэтал.  
— Конечно, была. И вы её выпустили. А теперь успокойтесь, закройте окно и вернитесь на место.  
Кэтал застыл в нерешительности, подрагивая и нервно кусая губы. Врач продолжал смотреть на него, всем своим видом — позой, взглядом — вынуждая подчиниться, и Кэтал сдался: плечи поникли. Он коротко кивнул, запер окно и поплелся обратно. Доктор открыл ящик стола, достал блистер с какими-то таблетками и пару стаканчиков. Вытряхнул в один из них пилюлю, а второй наполнил водой.  
— Примите. Вам станет легче, — он протянул стаканчики Кэталу. Тот без возражений проглотил лекарство, и тяжело опустился на кушетку. Врач сел за стол, раскрыл его карту и принялся что-то в ней писать. Повернув голову, Кэтал обреченно наблюдал за ним.  
У таблетки был знакомый привкус. Транквилизаторы, внеочередная порция. Док наверняка решил, что он сорвался.  
— Там была муха, — упрямо повторил Кэтал.  
— Разумеется.  
— Вы мне не верите.  
Врач поднял глаза и посмотрел на него поверх очков.  
— Почему же? Сейчас ведь апрель. Вся живность просыпается. Я увлекся разговором с вами и не обратил внимания на муху. Это ведь не преступление?  
Кэтал негромко фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Тогда что вы там строчите?  
— Записываю вашу динамику.  
— И как оно? Скажете что-нибудь?  
— Вы разбираетесь в медицинских терминах, Кэтал?  
Тот вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— Ладно, забейте.  
Доктор кивнул и сосредоточился на своих записях. Кэтал сглотнул, слыша, как шуршит его перьевая ручка. Звук царапал и скребся внутри, ворошил угли в груди.  
Док прав — у него нервы ни к черту. Достаточно вспомнить тот случай в кабинете нарколога. Кэтал попал туда сразу, как немного очухался, и его перестали пристегивать к койке. В кабинете были механические часы. Они работали бесшумно, но ему казалось, он их слышит: эти бесконечные тик-так-тик-так-тик-так.  
Кэтал продержался минут пять, а потом у него снесло крышу. Он сорвал часы с крепления и разнес об стену. Топтал обломки, пока ему не вкололи что-то, отчего он поплыл и отключился. Нарколог сказал: ничего необычного. Слуховые галлюцинации. Это ломка, парень. Психоз.  
Врач закончил делать записи, закрыл карту, положил локти на стол и переплел пальцы в замок.  
— Ну что же… Вы немного отдохнули, и теперь я хотел бы услышать продолжение вашей истории. Что было дальше, Кэтал?  
Тот передернул плечами.  
— Ничего. Отец узнал, что я принимаю наркотики. Мы поругались, и я ушел из дома. А когда вернулся через пару месяцев, то обнаружил, что дом, который мы снимали, уже сдан другим людям. Отец куда-то уехал, так что я не знаю, где он теперь.  
Врач склонил голову на бок и сдвинул брови.  
— То есть, отец вас бросил.  
— Именно так. Ему не нужен был сын-наркоман.  
Воцарилось молчание. Кэтал смотрел в потолок и мелко сглатывал, пытаясь унять всколыхнувшуюся в душе тупую боль.  
Самое смешное, он ведь не солгал даже, хотя только сейчас это понял. Прорабатывая свою историю, Кэтал думал лишь о том, чтобы прикрыть уязвимые места в версии Бэна, и совершенно не испытывал угрызений совести, когда чернил отца. Теперь он понял почему. Какая разница, где его отец — в Дублине или на другом конце света, если он отрекся от него. Кэтал ведь говорил, что с ним будет, если он не вернет дилерам деньги. Отец знал, что его убьют, но отказался помочь. Наверное, Кэтал для него уже мертв. Он сидит дома, смотрит телевизор и ждет, когда позвонят в дверь и скажут, что нашли труп его сына.  
— Почему вы не обратились в гарду? В социальные службы? Не попытались найти ваших американских родственников?  
— Кому я нужен?! — резко ответил Кэтал, обернувшись к врачу. — Если мой собственный отец от меня отказался, что говорить о других?! Он сказал: «Живи, как хочешь. Я не судья тебе». Тоже сделал вид, что не судит! Прямо как вы, док!  
Врач никак не отреагировал на этот выпад, только чуть прищурился, и Кэтал тут же пожалел о своих словах. Ну вот, сейчас он нарвется на душеспасительную лекцию. Как пить дать…  
— Не стоит делать таких сравнений, Кэтал. Я пытаюсь вам помочь. Не надо относиться ко мне как к врагу.  
Кэтал запустил пальцы в волосы, подавляя раздосадованный вздох.  
— Слушайте, я вовсе так не думаю.  
— Может, и не думаете, но вы сопротивляетесь лечению, Кэтал.  
— Что? — он возмущенно вскинулся. — Нет! Я же делаю то, что вы говорите. Отвечаю на ваши вопросы. Выполняю задания. Жру ваши таблетки. Я не мешаю вам делать свою работу!  
Он подумал, что, возможно, у врача сложилось о нем неважное мнение. В конце концов, начали они так себе. Когда Кэтал в первый раз попал на прием, то был отнюдь не расположен к общению. Ему было хреново, он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, хотел набить морду Бэну за то, что засунул его сюда. Полный набор.  
Врач обращался с ним, как с недоразвитым. Выдал цветные карандаши и лист бумаги и попросил нарисовать, каким он видит мир. Кэтал тогда подумал, что врач держит его за идиота. Его безумно раздражала и эта нелепая просьба, и то, что с ним разговаривали как с пятилетним ребенком. Нет, Кэтал не стал отказываться выполнять задание, но изрядно постебался в ответ. Нарисовал гигантскую ромашку, мечту ЛСДшника. Раскрасил её в разные цвета, а у корней пририсовал микроскопический домик.  
— Это… — возбужденно говорил Кэтал, указывая на ромашку, — мир. Видите, какой он огромный? В нем куча всего: океаны, леса, животные там всякие — слоны, крокодилы, страусы и прочие насекомые. А это… — он потыкал карандашом в домик, — люди. Смотрите, какие они мелкие, жалкие. Относятся всего к одному виду, а мнят о себе…  
Врач не стал комментировать, только кивнул с умной миной, но явно понял, что Кэтал издевается. Хотя если бы спросил напрямую, тот не стал бы отпираться. Честно признал бы, что так и есть.  
Впрочем, так было раньше… Его отношение к ситуации успело поменяться. Теперь он просто плыл по течению. Так что ни о каком сопротивлении речи не шло.  
— Вы сопротивляетесь, — мягко повторил врач. — Не явно. Внутри себя.  
Кэтал досадливо поморщился.  
— Откуда вам знать, что у меня внутри?  
— Я не первый год работаю с наркозависимыми пациентами. Ваше поведение вполне типично.  
— То есть я, типа, не уникален, — он фыркнул. — Как мило, док. Доказывая мне, какая я посредственная личность, вы, однозначно, прибавляете мне желания жить.  
Врач терпеливо пояснил:  
— Речь не об этом. Каждый человек — уникален. Я говорил о реакциях. О том, как вы воспринимаете попытки вам помочь. Ваш внутренний бунт типичен. Практически все поначалу расценивают усилия врачей как вмешательство в их жизнь. Это понятно.  
— То есть, вы думаете, что понимаете меня?  
— Полагаю, у меня есть основания так считать. Если вам кажется, что я заблуждаюсь, поправьте.  
Кэтал уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что тот ни хрена не понимает, что не может понимать его, потому что ни черта не знает о его проблемах. Врач навешал ярлыков на пустом месте, а в действительности даже представить не в состоянии, что у него на душе.  
Но он не сказал ни слова. Потому что тогда пришлось бы объясняться — рассказывать правду о снах. А это явно было лишним — после таких откровений врач точно решил бы, что он псих.  
Доктор расценил его молчание по-своему.  
— Вот видите. Вы и сами знаете, что саботируете процесс лечения, просто не хотите этого признавать.  
— Так что, по-вашему, я делаю не так? — спросил Кэтал, чтобы сменить тему.  
Врач явно обрадовался, словно только и ждал, когда он спросит.  
— Поставим вопрос по-другому. Что надо делать, чтобы двигаться в правильном направлении.  
— И что же?  
— Стоит начать с того, чтобы поработать над вашей мотивацией. Чего вы хотите, Кэтал?  
Тот ухмыльнулся. Ну, что же вы, док...  
— Ведро мороженного! Вот такое! — Он широко развел руки, обозначая размер. — И еще, чтобы в моей палате поставили аквариум. Наблюдение за рыбками так успокаивает нервы.  
Врач даже бровью не повел.  
— Неплохо. А теперь конкретизируем вопрос. Чего вы хотите от лечения?  
Кэтал едва не брякнул: «Ничего. Просто хочу, чтобы меня отсюда выпустили», — но вовремя прикусил язык. В действительности он мог удрать в любой момент. Но тогда пришлось бы снова вернуться на улицу и самостоятельно разбираться со своими проблемами. Он почти слышал у себя в голове голос отца: «Разве ты не этого хотел? Решать все сам. Ты никогда никого не слушал. Наркотики — это тоже был твой выбор».  
Правда состояла в том, что он запутался. Был растерян, как никогда в жизни. Он не знал, как ему следует поступить. И потому, наверное, впервые позволил решать за себя кому-то другому. Так вышло, что этим человеком стал Бэн Дэвис.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось.  
— Вы имеете в виду ломку?  
— Да, её.  
— То есть, выходит, вы хотите просто перестать мучиться. Это не означает желание излечиться от зависимости, вести полноценную жизнь.  
— Разве я не то же самое сказал?  
— Отличие есть. Ломка через несколько недель закончится. А что дальше, Кэтал?  
Дальше? Он сглотнул и обречённо закрыл глаза. Отчаяние, которое он давил в себе все время, выпустило ядовитое жало, холодом обдав легкие.  
Дальше сны вернутся, и он снова начнет ехать крышей. Быстро слетит с катушек. Может, попытается уладить проблему привычным способом, но скорее всего, промахнется с дозой. А это значит, что он сдохнет моментально. Передозировка в его случае — это гарантированный конец.  
— Вот пока вы не определитесь со своими желаниями, ваше лечение и не сдвинется с мёртвой точки, — со спокойной убедительностью произнес врач, очевидно решив, что раунд остался за ним.  
Кэтал фыркнул, потом еще раз. Глухой, утробный смех пробивался наружу, долбил мелкими толчками в грудную клетку. Сдавленная внутри пружина разворачивалась стремительно, переплавляя отчаяние в истерический хохот, который не могли сдержать никакие транки.  
— Вы такой забавный человек, доктор! — мелко вздрагивая на кушетке, Кэтал всхлипывал и смеялся, с трудом выговаривая слова. — Все у вас просто. Здоровые люди — хорошо, наркоманы — плохо. Знаете что? Если бы эта дрянь не убивала мое тело, я бы сидел на ней до конца жизни!  
Доктор наблюдал за его истерикой, не меняясь в лице и не трогаясь с места.  
— То есть, вы желаете остаться зависимым?  
— А что в этом такого?! — воскликнул Кэтал, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать ржать без остановки. — Весь мир зависим! И вы кстати тоже! Вы зависите от чашки кофе по утрам! От вашего банковского счета! От капризов жены! От пробок на дорогах! От погоды! Даже от соседского бульдога, который гадит на вашу аккуратную лужайку, и потому вам каждый раз приходится смотреть под ноги, чтобы не вляпаться в его дерьмо! Правда в том, что в этом сраном мире невозможно ни от чего не зависеть. Так давайте лечиться вместе! Займите соседнюю палату. Будем пить ваши лекарства, а по вечерам играть в шахматы!  
Врач был само хладнокровие.  
— Вы подменяете понятия. Кэтал. Путаете внешнее влияние и пагубную зависимость.  
Кэтал ухмыльнулся.  
— Пристрастие к кофе вас погубит, док. А жена разорит при разводе. Так что десять раз подумайте, прежде чем поддаться основному инстинкту и изменить ей.  
— Достаточно, — врач нажал кнопку под столом, вызывая санитаров.— Это бесполезный разговор.  
Двое крепких парней с ленивой неспешностью зашли в кабинет. Врач скупым жестом указал на Кэтала.  
— Мы закончили. Отведите пациента в палату.  
Кэтал продолжал веселиться, пока его стаскивали под локти с кушетки, пока волокли по коридору к палате. Он успокоился только, когда его втащили внутрь и сгрузили на кровать.  
Настороженно поглядывая на него, один из санитаров двинулся к металлическому шкафчику в углу, отпер ключом, вчитался в лист назначений, прикреплённый к внутренней стороне дверцы, и принялся готовить его дневную порцию лекарств. Составив стаканчики на подставку, направился обратно.  
— Ну что, сам примешь, или будет как раньше?  
— Давай свои колеса, — великодушно махнул рукой Кэтал. Заглотил таблетки, запил водой и растянулся на койке. Санитары выжидающе уставились на него.  
— Что? — фыркнув, спросил Кэтал, — Шоу не будет. Все свободны.  
Один из медбратьев ухмыльнулся, второй покачал головой.  
— Засранец.  
Они направились к выходу, закрыли за собой дверь, оставив его один на один с сомнениями и глубоко запрятанным страхом.  
Он перекатился на бок, поджал ноги, сворачиваясь в клубок. Приглушенная таблетками ломка тянула и ворочалась внутри, превращая его легкие в тугие кузнечные меха, но это было не так страшно. Почти ерунда теперь, по сравнению с тем, что творится в его душе и мозгах.  
Док был прав, в очередной раз: он сопротивлялся. Пресекал любые попытки влезть к нему в голову. Изо всех сил запечатывал в душе свой главный страх, этого монстра, который просачивался в рваные дыры в его пошатнувшемся самообладании, норовил выбраться сквозь любую лазейку. Сейчас Кэтал уже научился прятать его, обуздывать, и в каком-то смысле даже идти навстречу, а вот «раньше», о котором говорили санитары, это не удавалось.  
Когда он только очухался от бреда и глюков, ему было очень плохо. Абстиненция вступила во вторую стадию, как говорили врачи. Это был жуткий период, когда он был вынужден оставаться в сознании, и в то же время горел как в аду. Седьмой круг, на котором грешники мучаются от нестерпимой жажды — вот что это было. Ему хотелось вылезти из своего тела, расцарапать грудную клетку, чтобы вытащить из себя эту агонию, как будто она была паразитом, глодавшем его внутренности. Хорошо, что его тогда еще пристегивали на ночь, а то он точно бы сделал с собой что-нибудь.  
Не сказать, что его мозги в то время были в порядке. Он понимал, что каким-то образом оказался в больнице. Ему никто ничего не объяснял, но Кэтал чувствовал, что происходит, и в нем нарастал липкий ужас — не перед ломкой, нет. Его пытались лечить, кормили таблетками, и среди них наверняка были те, которые должны были вернуть ему способность засыпать. Его отравленный снотворными мозг, разучился делать это самостоятельно — Кэтал терял сознание, а не спал. Но медики были настроены это исправить. Когда он в первый раз обнаружил, что клюет носом на постели, то перепугался до чертиков. Кинулся в ванную, присосался к крану и принялся чистить желудок, чтобы избавиться от вечерней порции таблеток. С того момента Кэтал перестал их глотать, прятал за щеку, а потом выплёвывал и смывал в унитаз. Отказ от лекарств и бессонница превратили его в бредящий полутруп меньше чем за неделю. Он чуть не отправился обратно в реанимацию. Врачи разобрались, в чем дело, и приняли меры.  
Его держали четверо санитаров, пока пятый пропихивал сквозь зубы какую-то таблетку. Кэтал вырывался, мотал головой, крыл всех матом и норовил укусить санитара за руку, чем тот и воспользовался, чтобы затолкать пилюлю ему в рот. Правда, ненадолго. Кэтал выплюнул её в лицо тому парню. Вторая попытка оказалась более удачной. На этот раз таблетку его заставили проглотить. Кэтал сразу поплыл. Веки слипались, его уносило в сон неудержимо.  
— Не хочу в рай. Не хочу… в рай… — всхлипывал он, нелепо трепыхаясь на постели, пока его не накрыло темнотой.  
Кэтал проснулся через сутки, а потом долго лежал, вцепившись в подушку и уткнувшись в неё лицом. Сердце колотилось как безумное, а в душе был такой раздрай — боль, облегчение… Ему ничего не приснилось. Должно быть, медикаментозный сон чем-то отличался от естественного. Встреча с пыточной камерой для его души и разума откладывалась на неизвестный срок.  
Врачи не понимали, что подталкивают его к краю другой пропасти. Можно жить в дерьме и не видеть этого, привыкнуть к вкусу, цвету и запаху. И только попав в рай, понимаешь, в каком аду живешь. Когда получаешь возможность сравнивать. И тогда становится нестерпимо, особенно если знаешь, что твой рай — не реален. Он только картинка на стенке и тебе никогда не увидеть его наяву.  
Конечно, Кэтал мог бы привыкнуть. Мог бы подсесть на свои сны. Превратиться в этакую «спящую красавицу» и сосредоточить свою жизнь вокруг подушки. Жрать в течение дня антидепрессанты, глушить ими боль, забив на действительность, а ночью проваливаться в свои сны, как в опиумный угар. Но… это было неправильно. Отвратительно. Вот это действительно было наркоманией, так как Кэтал понимал это явление. Подобное бегство от жизни было ему противно, да он и не смог бы на такое купиться.  
То, что его личный ад откладывается на неопределенное время, ничего не меняло. Он по-прежнему находился меж двух монстров, и оба могли сожрать его с равной вероятностью. Выхода из этой ситуации не было. Пусть он выживет сейчас — что с того? — если через пару месяцев ослепительные видения растравят ему душу настолько, что он спустится в метро и бросится под поезд.  
Ко всему прочему, после того как Кэтал проснулся, у него появился новый повод для метаний. Нарколог сделал ему суровое внушение, и при этом впервые поговорил по-человечески. Рассказал о процессе лечения, о Бэне, которого назвал его родственником, и взял с Кэтала слово больше не вредить себе. Кэтал согласился почти автоматически. Он был настолько потрясен новостями, что не нашелся сразу что сказать. Только переспросил:  
— Бэн Дэвис? Мой кузен? Вы уверены?  
Конечно, врач был уверен. Это у Кэтала от его слов голова пошла кругом. Этот парень, Бэн, вернулся за ним. Отвез в больницу, солгал об их родстве. Что это на хрен значило?  
Этот вопрос заставил его надолго задуматься. Кэтал помнил, как Бэн отзывался о нём. «Незаконченное дело»? Упертый ублюдок… Хотя все это сильно выходило за рамки упрямства. Даже того, которое было свойственно ему самому.  
Кэтал не был наивным и догадывался, как дорого стоит его лечение. И сколько проблем могло возникнуть у Бэна, если бы правда выплыла наружу. Кэтал ничего не понимал. Не мог понять, зачем Бэн так тратился на чужого человека, наркомана, да еще и подставлялся при этом под судебный иск. Никому из всех, кого знал Кэтал, и в голову бы не пришло что-то подобное делать. Заботиться о таких как он — работа социальных служб. Бэн ведь не благотворительный фонд, а обычный, живой человек. Но он сделал то, что сделал, и одного этого хватило, чтобы Кэтал проникся к нему чем-то похожим на уважение, и не выдал.  
Конечно, это не мешало ему порой ненавидеть Бэна и проигрывать в уме сцены расправы. Его продолжало ломать до сорванных воем связок — так что порой он хотел убить своего «благодетеля», за то, что тот заставил его пройти через этот кошмар. И одновременно с тем глубоко внутри он был благодарен Бэну за то, что тот продолжал бороться за его жизнь, пусть и ради личного удовлетворения. Ощущения наслаивались друг на друга, создавали дикую смесь. Кэтал не мог в этом разобраться. Если бы его спросили в тот период, как он относится к своему «кузену», Кэтал бы ответил: «Прибил бы этого благодетельного мудака, а потом усыпал бы его могилу цветами».  
Его раскачивало как на качелях, швыряло из крайности в крайность. То он желал Бэну долгой мучительной смерти, то возносил его в своих мыслях до небес.  
Он ненавидел клинику, врачей, свою палату — хотел бежать, даже придумал способ, при котором не пришлось бы предавать ничье доверие. Ну, или что там ему выказывал Бэн, когда так по-идиотски отдавал свою свободу в его руки. На самом деле, Кэтал был не уверен, что Бэна действительно посадят, если выяснится, что тот упрятал его в клинику без согласия, не имея на то права. И все же законы в Ирландии жесткие, а штрафы большие. Бэну в любом случае не поздоровилось бы, если б Кэтал решил сдать его, чтобы покинуть больницу «официальным способом». Однако он считал нечестным вредить Бэну, после всего, что тот для него сделал. Можно было просто удрать… Но ломка… Чертова ломка… Она разрушала его мозг и тело. Он держался лишь на препаратах, которыми его кололи и кормили в больнице, и понимал, что загнется, если окажется на улице. И хотя самому Кэталу жизнь в его состоянии представлялась сомнительной ценностью, расстаться с ней можно было куда проще. Достаточно было взломать стоящий в углу «волшебный шкафчик», проглотить все, что в нем было, чтобы покончить со всеми проблемами раз и навсегда.  
Такая вот жесть…  
Он так запутался, что порой сам не понимал, что чувствует и чего хочет.  
Не мог найти концы у собственных мыслей.  
Какой-то сумбур в голове.  
Хаос.  
Полный пиздец.  
Иногда и впрямь казалось, что проще умереть. Не сказать, что ему не хотелось. И все же он помнил, о чем думал в свой «последний день», что чувствовал, когда загибался в машине. Это воспоминание удерживало его от самоубийственных действий.  
Когда на него накатывали такие желания, он ковылял в ванную и лез под холодный душ. Стоял под ним, сколько мог выдержать: голый, трясущийся, жалкий. От холода все немело, но это немного заглушало ломку. Потом он отлеживался в постели, с усилием проталкивал в легкие воздух, и думал: кому он нужен такой больной и чокнутый? Зачем было его спасать?  
Он хотел бы верить, что нужен Бэну, но не стоило обольщаться. Неоконченное дело — вот что он такое. А когда все будет позади, они пожмут друг другу руки, и Бэн отправиться дальше по жизни, удовлетворенный тем, что совершил достойный поступок и подарил кому-то второй шанс. Если Кэтал и сдохнет потом, Бэн об этом уже не узнает.  
В какой-то момент Кэтал смирился с этой мыслью. Подумал, пусть встреча с ним хоть кого-то сделает счастливее. Бэн дважды спас его. Пусть уйдет с уверенностью, что все было не зря.  
Так он обрел некое подобие опоры. В его спятившей жизни Бэн казался единственной константой — пусть и временной, но все же было за что уцепиться. Кэтал решил подтвердить его блеф. Придумал историю, объяснявшую сведения, которые были вписаны в карту.  
Он старался не думать о будущем. Боролся со страхом, с ломкой, с отчаянием. Решил, что отблагодарит Бэна тем, что подыграет ему и не станет создавать проблем.  
Он так думал пока…  
Пока не узнал о Бэне нечто, что ему никто не планировал рассказывать. Нечто, что его поразило. Это вышло случайно и при трагических обстоятельствах.  
Тогда Кэтала впервые отвели в общую зону отдыха, вернее в то помещение, куда выводили погулять всех местных аутсайдеров. Их было человек десять, может, больше — Кэтал не пересчитывал. Идиоты, психи и он сам — живописная подобралась компания.  
На самом деле, в отделении было куда больше пациентов, но их не выпускали из палат, пока не переломаются, а после — тех, кто продемонстрировал адекватность, переводили на другой этаж, в открытую часть стационара. Там и условия были мягче, и развлечений больше, и можно было принимать посетителей и даже выходить во внешний мир под ответственность родственников. Задерживались в закрытой части отделения только неудачники, у которых наркотики отняли последние мозги. Ну, и еще те, кто, по мнению врачей, представлял опасность для общества или самого себя. Кэтал, которому после всех его подвигов приписали склонность к суициду, относился ко второй категории. К тому же его продолжало ломать. Вторая стадия абстиненции подходила к концу, трясло меньше, и он даже стал похож на вменяемого человека. И все же, этот адский аттракцион внутри него и не думал прекращаться. Кэтал доходил до того, что завидовал героинщикам. Они, конечно, пропащие люди — с героина не слезают, кто бы что ни думал — зато ломка длится три-четыре дня, и при всей суровости от неё не сдохнешь. А вот он из-за каких-то снотворных попал на полтора месяца, да еще и чуть не отдал концы.  
Зона отдыха представляла собой большое, почти пустое помещение, где кроме столов, скамей и кресел ничего и не было. Сквозь голые окна комнату заливал дневной свет. Толстое стекло в треть стены отделяло зону отдыха от дежурки санитаров, откуда они могли присматривать за пациентами. Хотя чаще всего на них никто не обращал внимания. Здесь вообще никто никем не интересовался.  
Трое: шумный рэпер с похабной кличкой, злющий татуированный парень по имени Тод и еще какой-то нервный отморозок с повадками уголовника, устроившись за дальним столом, без остановки резались в карты. Фрида вязала — точнее, выглядело так, будто она вяжет — руки двигались, накидывая петли, но в них не было ни пряжи, ни спиц. Еще одна хмурая девица, похожая на Садако, забившись в угол, мерно щелкала жвачкой. Совершала три движения челюстью, надувала пузырь и — щелк! Остальные были и того хуже. Либо вообще таращились в одну точку, либо бессмысленно бродили по комнате, либо занимались какой-то ненормальной фигней. Например, похожий на скелет, рыжий парень Вуди то и дело оттягивал пояс штанов, заглядывал туда и хихикал. Тот еще был фрукт: днем вел себя тихо, а по ночам закатывал истерики, которые слышало все отделение.  
Обозрев этот паноптикум, Кэтал подсел в итоге к Бобби. Этот пожилой героинщик с кротким лицом, бывший библиотекарь, смирно сидел на скамейке и прижимал к груди какой-то томик. Кэтал бесцеремонно дернул за уголок обложки и спросил, что за книга? Бобби будто проснулся, взмахнул девчачьими ресницами и благоговейно выдохнул:  
— Шекспир.  
Вскоре обстановка в комнате переменилась. Большую часть психов Кэтал согнал в центр и рассадил по выстроенным в партерные ряды скамейкам. На «сцене» в итоге остались одни идиоты, потому что они не сопротивлялись попыткам пристроить их к делу. Главную роль играл здоровый негр, единственный в их компании «мавр». Тот поводил вокруг налитыми кровью глазами, тяжело дышал и вообще не понимал, что происходит. Рядом, смущенно улыбаясь, перетаптывался Бобби, вызвавшийся играть Дездемону. Вначале Кэтал хотел привлечь кого-нибудь соответствующего пола, но «Садако» его послала, Фрида, мягко улыбнувшись, сказала, что занята важным делом, а Бобби… Тот явно горел желанием участвовать в спектакле. Заверил его, что все будет, как задумано — во времена Шекспира все роли играли мужчины. Кэтал сперва удивился, потом подумал и пожал плечами. Да без проблем!  
Санитары, понаблюдав за этой суетой, не стали вмешиваться. Садако на первом ряду щелкала жвачкой. Сидевшая за столом, автоматически ставшим галеркой, троица забросила карты. Развалившись на стульях, они следили за Кэталом и ржали:  
— Во дает!  
Кэтал носился вокруг своих актеров и, считай, играл весь спектакль в одиночку. Он читал за всех подряд: за Отелло, за Кассио, за Яго… Пришлось читать и за Дездемону, потому что Бобби никак не мог сосредоточиться и постоянно забывал текст.  
Кэтал понимал, что выставляет себя идиотом, и вообще мается дурью. Но ему было все равно. Ломка донимала его. Ему нужно было двигаться, делать хоть что-нибудь. Не бегать же кругами по комнате и не кататься же по полу, черт возьми! А так, поставить пьесу — не худший вариант.  
— Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона? — спросил он, приняв грозную позу. Потом перелистнул страницу и уткнулся в текст. Что там дальше?  
Прочитав несколько реплик, он удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Я не понял. Он собрался её грохнуть? — пробежав глазами страницу до конца, присвистнул. — Ох, ни хуя себе. Реально. Задушил.  
Компания на галерке оживилась. Прикольно!  
Тод сложил ладони рупором и прокричал Кэталу:  
— Давай, придуши этого чмошника, чувак! — потом троица заржала и принялась скандировать: — Ду-ши! Ду-ши! Ду-ши!  
— Да заткнитесь вы! — огрызнулся Кэтал. — Чего орете? Сейчас все санитары сбегутся! — Нахмурившись, он вновь уставился в текст пьесы. — Может, выкинуть на хрен этот кусок? А то вообще какая-то фиговая история выходит. Сплошные трупы.  
Парни на галерке притихли и уставились ему за спину. Принялись подталкивать друг друга локтями и ухмыляться.  
— Ты глянь, чо делает.  
Психи заволновались. Садако с удвоенной скоростью защелкала жвачкой. Рыжий Вуди, забыв про свой пенис, ткнул пальцем за спину Кэталу и тонко заверещал:  
— Ой, душит! Душит!  
Сзади послышался хрип.  
Кэтал в ужасе выронил книжку и обернулся. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок. Здоровенный негр, который все это время ни на что не реагировал, душил Бобби. Тот дергался в его хватке, разевал рот, таращил помутневшие глаза и хрипел.  
Выйдя из ступора, Кэтал бросился вперед: повис на негре, пытаясь отодрать его руки от Бобби. Но не тут-то было: вздувшиеся на черных предплечьях мышцы походили на стальные штанги, огромные пальцы с силой вминались в тощую шею Бобби — не разжать.  
— Что сидите, уроды?! — заорал через плечо Кэтал. — Помогите, вашу мать!  
До парней, очевидно, дошло, что дело серьезно. Они вскочили с мест, роняя стулья, и, перемахивая через скамейки, помчались на помощь.  
Одновременно с этим распахнулась дверь дежурки. Оттуда повалили заметившие, наконец, неладное санитары. Кэтала грубо отпихнули в сторону, так что он впечатался спиной в край стола и сполз на пол. Все, что он успел увидеть — как огромный негр пошатнулся и рухнул, словно срубленный дуб, увлекая за собой тех, кто на нем висел.  
Но на том все не закончилось: вокруг воцарился хаос. Растревоженные психи метались в беспорядке. Отовсюду неслись дикие завывания, крики, ругань, грохот ног. Из динамиков в дежурке слышался тревожный вой сирены. Кэтал забился под стол. Обхватил руками голову, не осознавая, что раскачивается взад-вперед и повторяет как заведенный:  
— Мать-твою-мать-твою-мать-твою!!!  
Перед ним на полу лежал Бобби. Посиневший, с распахнутым ртом и закатившимися глазами. На шее темнели уродливые отпечатки. Со стороны казалось, что Бобби мертв.  
Кэтал плохо помнил, что было дальше. Санитары торопливо погрузили Бобби на носилки и куда-то с ними умчались. Народу вокруг прибавилось, прибыла подмога, и матерящиеся медбратья разогнали взбудораженных психов по палатам. Его самого тоже вытащили из-под стола, что-то вкололи, не дав и слова сказать, и поволокли в коридор.  
От укола в голове стало пусто. Все эмоции и мысли увязли в толстом слое прозрачного геля. Он подвис, как муха в янтаре — ничего не соображая и не чувствуя. Но, наверное, в тот момент так было лучше.  
Это состояние продлилось до вечера, но и потом его не ставили в покое. Едва Кэтал очухался, за ним пришли. Оказывается, его хотел видеть главврач. Должно быть, Кэтал, и правда, отличился, если заведующий отделением возжелал устроить ему выволочку лично. Судя по всему, этот напоминающий евнуха жирный хрен пришел в ярость, когда узнал о случившемся, однако было не похоже, что нескольких часов ему хватило, чтобы успокоиться.  
Главврач шипел как гадюка, отчитывая его. И то, что он не повышал при этом голоса, ничего не меняло.  
— Что вы творите, Дэвис?! Не могли придумать ничего умнее, чем ставить среди пациентов наркологии «Отелло»?! Из-за вас едва не погиб человек!  
— Откуда мне было знать, что так выйдет?! — ничего не стесняясь, орал в ответ Кэтал. — Я не читал эту сраную пьесу! И этот ваш негр, он же как овощ! Почём мне было знать, что он начнет его душить?!  
Должно быть, его сопротивление разъярило заведующего еще больше. Его оплывшее лицо по цвету сравнялось с вареной свеклой. Врач едва не дымился от злости, а тон стал таким, будто он не говорил, а плевался ядом:  
— Ах, вы не знали?! Это что, ваш семейный аргумент, Дэвис?! Видимо, эту тактику вы позаимствовали у своего кузена! Думаете, достаточно сделать вид, будто вы не понимали, что делаете, и вам все сойдет с рук?!  
От таких обвинений Кэтал даже опешил:  
— Что за хрень вы несете? Мой кузен? Вы о Бэне? Он-то вам чем не угодил?  
Похоже, врач сообразил, что его заносит, и опомнился. По крайней мере, замолк, сопя, как обозленный буйвол. Не снизойдя до объяснений, он обратился к санитарам и велел им забрать Кэтала и поместить на сутки в карцер. Так местные прозвали крохотную комнату в конце коридора, куда отправляли проштрафившихся и буйных.  
Окон в карцере толком и не было, если не считать окном зарешеченный квадрат выше уровня глаз. Комната была настолько маленькой, что в ней умещались только вмонтированная в стену койка с пристяжными ремнями и металлический унитаз.  
Кэтал сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, смотрел на быстро темнеющий квадрат под потолком и мучился от неизвестности.  
Как там Бобби? Врач сказал «едва не погиб», значит, Бобби все-таки выжил? И что натворил Бэн, если заведующий на него так обозлился? Может, Бэна уже давно рассекретили, а Кэтал не в курсе? Но если Бэн действительно попался, то почему самого Кэтала ни о чем не спрашивают? Почему он по-прежнему в клинике, и все еще «Дэвис»?  
Вопросы не давали покоя, и потому он пристал с ними к санитарам сразу, как вышел из карцера. Что стало с Бобби, удалось выяснить быстро. Оказалось, «Отелло», как теперь называли негра, сломал Бобби трахею. И, хотя его удалось спасти, из реанимации он должен был вернуться не скоро.  
А что до Бэна… то тут вышла заминка. Не желая ненароком подставить своего благодетеля, Кэтал начал издалека:  
— Слушай, когда я тут на днях общался с заведующим, мне показалось, ему не нравится мой опекун? Как думаешь, почему?  
Кэтал считал, он задает удачные вопросы — как раз, чтобы побудить собеседников поделиться какой-нибудь внутренней сплетней. Если, конечно, было чем делиться. Чаще всего до родственников пациентов младшему медперсоналу дела нет.  
Но тут его ждал сюрприз. Казалось, все на отделении знают, кто такой Бэн. И пусть Кэталу не отвечали, санитары его вопросу не удивлялись. В основном, они либо досадливо морщились в ответ, либо мрачнели и советовали отвалить…  
Они явно что-то знали о Бэне. Причем, все! Как такое могло быть? Казалось, у санитаров с Бэном чуть ли не личные счеты, и чем больше Кэтал об этом думал, тем сильнее сомневался, что дело в их фальшивом родстве. Его тревога улеглась, но все больше росло любопытно. Чем дальше его посылали, тем сильнее хотелось понять, в чем дело.  
Кэтал перепробовал несколько формулировок, и ему повезло, наконец, с девятой.  
— Ты не знаешь, почему все здесь так не любят моего кузена? Бэн ведь такой милый, веселый парень…  
— Чего?! — медбрат скривился и посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — Ну, если устроить мочилово в стиле Майка Тайсона — это мило и весело, то можно и так сказать.  
Кэтал возликовал, получив, наконец, ответ, а, вникнув его смысл, изумился. Ох, ни хрена себе!  
— Мда, нехорошо получилось, — рассудительно посочувствовал Кэтал. — Он, что, наехал на кого-то? Здесь, в больнице?  
— В том то и дело. Втюхал бабки одному из наших, пролез на отделение, да еще и выебывался тут. Мудак он, твой родственничек.  
Таким образом, слово за слово, Кэтал и вытащил из своего собеседника, что натворил Бэн.

Вечер тянулся невыносимо медленно. В комнату отдыха его пока не выпускали, так что Кэтал маялся в палате и от безделья читал книжку Бобби. Все пьесы казались ему какими-то дурацкими, к тому же написаны они были манерным, местами вообще непонятным языком. Дочитав историю про Гамлета, Кэтал уверился, что этот «Шекспир» был пафосной задницей и садистом, который из текста в текст надрачивал свои комплексы. Все его герои сплошь выглядели безмозглыми истериками, не способными по-человечески решать свои проблемы. К тому же часть из них в процессе по-глупому подыхала. Нездоровое что-то.  
Чем ближе становилась ночь, тем труднее было сосредоточиться. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди. Кэтал безуспешно уговаривал себя не волноваться. Либо у него получится, либо нет. А раз так, то чего зря трепать себе нервы?  
Наконец, дверь открылась, и внутрь зашли двое санитаров. Кэтал тут же отложил книжку, приветливо им улыбнулся и попросил:  
— Слушайте, парни, не закрывайте пока дверь. Хочу проветрить.  
Санитары переглянулись, потом один из них смерил Кэтала недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Только давай без шуток, — предупредил он, и Кэтал еще шире улыбнулся.  
—Да я просто окно приоткрою, чтобы сквозняк был. Душно, — и в подтверждении своих слов слез с кровати и двинулся к подоконнику.  
Медбрат понаблюдал, как он возится с оконной створкой, пожал плечами и бросил к напарнику:  
— Ладно, не закрывай, — а потом направился к шкафчику за лекарствами. Второй санитар остался возле двери, привалился спиной к стене, отслеживая перемещения Кэтала. Тот переминался возле окна, удерживая на лице дебильно-воодушевленное выражение, будто не мог дождаться, когда ему выдадут ночную порцию колес.  
Медбрат повернулся, держа стаканчики на подставке. Кэтал тут же с готовностью ринулся к ним, но, запнувшись о собственные ноги, повалился вперед и рухнул прямо на санитара. Выбросив колено, в инстинктивной попытке сделать шаг, Кэтал двинул ему в промежность. Таблетки посыпались на пол.  
— Ёбаный в рот! — завопил медбрат, от боли сгибаясь пополам и прижимая ладони к паху. Охнув, Кэтал подхватил его, суетливо зашарил руками по рубашке.  
— Черт! Прости! Прости, я не хотел!  
— Отъебись! — рявкнул санитар, отшвыривая его от себя. Кэтал рухнул спиной на пол и, быстро пополз к постели, отталкиваясь от пола пятками.  
Второй санитар, в три прыжка оказавшись рядом, склонился над напарником.  
— Ты в порядке, Орсон?  
— Да, блядь, яйца всмятку! — стиснув зубы, тот с ненавистью глянул на съежившегося возле койки Кэтала. — Отпиздить бы тебя, уебок!  
— Я же извинился! — возмущенно воскликнул Кэтал, однако на лице Орсона ясно читалось, куда тот может засунуть свои извинения.  
— Ладно, иди, — второй санитар похлопал разъяренного напарника по плечу и кивнул в сторону коридора. — Иди, займись собой, я сам тут закончу.  
Орсон похромал к выходу, продолжая ругаться сквозь зубы. Вывалился в открытую дверь и захлопнул её за собой.  
— И на кой хрен ты это сделал? — недружелюбно спросил у Кэтала второй санитар. — Понравилось в карцере?  
— Что? — вскинулся Кэтал. — Я же сказал, что не хотел!  
— Да кому ты врешь?! Я все видел! Орсон прав, врезать бы тебе за такие фокусы. В любом случае, не думай, что я об этом не доложу.  
Не спуская с Кэтала глаз, он собрал рассыпавшиеся таблетки и стаканчики, затолкал в карман, и начал заново выставлять на подставку его лекарства.  
Кэтал взобрался на кровать и хмуро наблюдал за его действиями.  
— Передай ему, что мне жаль.  
— Да пошел ты...  
Санитар протянул ему стаканчики, Кэтал безропотно ссыпал таблетки себе в рот и запил водой. Санитар запер шкафчик и направился к выходу.  
— Я, правда, не хотел, — произнес ему в спину Кэтал.  
— Заткнись.  
Медбрат приложил к замку карту, вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Едва его шаги стихли, Кэтал выплюнул таблетки в ладонь и обессилено упал спиной на кровать. Закрыл глаза, давая себе пару секунд на то, чтобы отдышаться.  
Сделано.  
Отсчет пошел.  
Вытащив из-за пояса ключ-карту Орсона, Кэтал внимательно её оглядел, а потом затолкал за плинтус возле ножки кровати. Быстро сбегал в туалет, смыл таблетки в унитаз и, вернувшись, забрался под одеяло.  
Конечно, глупо было извиняться, и убеждать медбрата, что он, в самом деле, не хотел никого бить. Если б можно было обойтись без жертв, то Кэтал бы обошелся. Но иначе стащить карту незаметно не вышло бы. Что делать, если из него никудышный карманник? Он никогда этим не занимался, а провалить план на первом же этапе из-за того, что руки не разработаны — ну это как-то...  
В общем, прости, мужик. Правда, ничего личного.  
Орсон вернулся через десять минут. То ли так долго разбирался со своей проблемой, то ли заметил пропажу не сразу. Услышав, как кто-то набирает код на дверном замке, Кэтал стиснул веки, притворяясь, что спит.  
Санитар зашел в палату и остановился у входа.  
— Эй, Дэвис, ты мою карту не брал? — неприязненно спросил он. Не дождавшись ответа, раздраженно повысил голос. — Ты, говнюк, не делай вид, что не слышишь! Я спросил, ты стащил или нет?!  
Кэтал не реагировал, он тихо дышал в своем коконе из одеяла. Видя, что он не шевелится, санитар выругался и принялся обыскивать комнату. Минут десять потратил на то, чтобы осмотреть пол и пространство под мебелью, обшарить все полки, туалет и душевую. Кэтал слышал, как он натужно сопит, согнувшись в три погибели в попытке заглянуть под тумбочку, и мысленно торопил его. Давай, давай, проваливай уже.  
Так ничего и не найдя в палате, Орсон принялся обыскивать его самого. Сдернул одеяло, и принялся шарить ладонями по телу. Кэтал старался оставаться расслабленным, не дергаться, хотя ощущать, как его трогают чужие руки, было противно. Наконец, медбрат оставил его в покое. Точнее стащил с кровати, уложил на пол и принялся потрошить постель.  
«Хреново у тебя с фантазией, парень», — думал Кэтал, слыша, как шуршит белье и взвизгивает молния на чехле матраса. Обшарив все, что мог, медбрад с досадой плюнул, уложил Кэтала обратно на кровать, накрыл одеялом и вышел.  
Кэтал едва слышно перевел дух, и невольно начал почесываться. Там, где его лапал Орсон, остался неприятный зуд. Чертов ублюдок...  
Ладно, хрен с ним. Зато второй пункт можно вычеркнуть. Теперь многое зависело от того, пойдет ли медбрат сразу сдаваться охране. Орсон мог запросить записи с камер, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, зачем. А это было чревато — как успел выяснить Кэтал, за потерю ключ-карты на территории отделения полагался выговор и штраф. Был повод надеяться, что Орсон не заявит о пропаже сразу, а еще потрепыхается.  
Через пять минут в палатах централизованно отключили свет. В коридоре остались работать только тусклые ночные лампы. Кэтал в потёмках слез с кровати, натянул мягкие, больничные туфли, наощупь выковырял из тайника свой трофей и, крепко стискивая карту в мокрой от волнения ладони, прокрался к двери. Прижался к ней ухом, просушиваясь к тому, что делается в коридоре.  
«Давай, не подведи меня, Вуди».  
Снаружи доносились знакомые завывания. На посту дежурного запищал зуммер. Это рыжий псих Вуди истерично лупил ладонью по кнопке экстренного вызова в своей палате. Потом он принялся колотить кулаками в дверь и визжать.  
— Помогите! Темно! Я ослеп! Ослеп!  
Кэтал слышал, как дежурный грузно поднимается со своего места и идет по коридору. Его призрачный, белый силуэт скользнул мимо окна. Медбрат дошел до комнаты Вуди. Дверь открылась, а потом захлопнулась.  
Кэтал тут же приложил карту к замку, страстно надеясь, что она сработает. На панели зажегся зеленый огонек, замок щелкнул, и Кэтал, ликуя, рванул наружу. Бесшумно запер дверь и понесся по коридору в сторону пустой дежурной стойки, едва не врезавшись в неё на повороте. Завернув за угол, он помчался дальше. Добежал до тамбура, отделявшего корпус палат от служебной части отделения, где располагались кабинеты, комнаты персонала и процедурные. Отперев замок картой, он миновал последнее препятствие и со всех ног припустил вперед, мимо лифтов, по пустующему, ночному коридору, в конце которого находился пожарный выход. Толкнув тугую дверь, он вывалился на лестницу и ссыпался по ступенькам.  
До улицы теперь было рукой подать. Эвакуационный выход на первом этаже по правилам изнутри не запирался. Кэтал затормозил на площадке. Дальше лестница вела в подвал. Слева был вход в другое больничное отделение. А напротив, под характерной табличкой, подсвеченной красной аварийной лампой, располагалась ниша, в глубине которой виднелась тяжелая металлическая дверь.  
Ступая осторожно, почти нерешительно, Кэтал прокрался туда. Налег обеими руками на выступающую из двери поперечную скобу, которая сразу поддалась и ушла вниз, распечатав замок.  
На улице горели фонари, мягко высветляя огнями темно-синее небо. Прохладный ветер ерошил волосы. Густой, свежий воздух пах дождем, морем и весной. За высокой каменной оградой виднелись крыши зданий, слышался гул большого города. Там была свобода. Чтобы довести план побега до конца, достаточно было влезть на стоящие в углу двора мусорные контейнеры и перемахнуть через забор.  
И ведь не так плохо он себя чувствует. Врачи сказали, угрозы для жизни больше нет. А последнюю неделю ломки он мог бы перетерпеть и без таблеток…  
Кэтал втянул носом воздух и решительно захлопнул дверь.  
— Надеюсь, оно того стоит, Бэн, — пробормотал он, спускаясь дальше по лестнице. Он истратил на свою авантюру единственный шанс удрать отсюда, и очень надеялся, что не зря.

В коридорах цокольного этажа пахло хлором и краской, горел резкий белый свет, выделяющий каждое пятно и трещину на стенах. Под низким потолком тянулись трубы, а воздух наполнял монотонный гул. Работала прачечная. Кэтал заглянул туда. Выстроившиеся вдоль стен огромного помещения промышленные стиральные агрегаты переваривали в своем нутре постельное белье. В глубине стояли выключенные на ночь сушилки и гладильные прессы. На стеллажах, расфасованные в льняные мешки с бирками, лежали стопки чистого белья. Кэтал оглядел бесконечные и совершенно одинаковые штабеля на полках и закрыл дверь. Прачечная отпадает. У него уйдет слишком много времени, чтобы найти в этих мешках врачебный халат или форму санитаров. Даже если он разберется с обозначениями на бирках, все равно — слишком долго.  
Шагая дальше по подвальному коридору, он заглядывал во все помещения подряд, надеясь, что в такой поздний час не наткнется ни на кого из служащих. Наконец, он обнаружил незапертый чуланчик уборщиков и возликовал в душе. Вот здесь все было как надо. На стеллажах стояло множество ярких бутылей с моющими средствами, от которых шел ядовитый, химический запах. Рядом был пристроен контейнер с резиновыми перчатками, лежали стопки технических салфеток, рулоны мешков для мусора. В углу выстроились тележки с ведрами и швабрами. Схватив со стеллажа металлический скребок, Кэтал принялся вскрывать двери шкафчиков. Очевидно, что уборщикам не полагалась собственная раздевалка, как охранникам или медперсоналу, так что где-то тут должна была храниться рабочая униформа…  
Ему повезло с третьим шкафом. Внутри нашлись коричневые полукомбинезон и куртка. Кэтал тут же напялил форму поверх своих полотняных зеленых штанов и белой футболки, оглядел результат в зеркале, висевшем рядом на стене, и хмыкнул: хорош! Красив, как персонаж мультфильмов Тима Бёртона. Лицо исхудавшее, бледное, болотного оттенка, чудно гармонирует с цветом маскировки. Глаза запали, волосы торчат паклей, а на щеках и подбородке недельная щетина. В последний раз ему выдавали одноразовый станок перед инцидентом с Бобби, а потом его «индекс адекватности» опять снизился, и перестал дотягивать до уровня, при котором разрешали пользоваться бритвой. Интересно, что о нем будут думать после сегодняшней выходки? Он не удивится, если создаст на шкале местного счетчика пару новых делений ниже нуля.  
Кэтал прихватил ведро на колесиках, похожее на мини-тележку из супермаркета. Взял швабру и пару тряпок для антуража и поспешил обратно тем же маршрутом, на ходу сочиняя себе легенду. Пока что все скалывалось отлично. Осталось совершить последний марш-бросок.  
На то чтобы добраться до пункта назначения ушло еще двадцать драгоценных минут. Сначала он долго стоял перед вывешенным на стенде планом эвакуации — выискивал нужное помещение, а потом запоминал туда дорогу. Все оставшееся время он пробирался по вереницам коридоров, стараясь не столкнуться ни с кем.  
Чем дальше он заходил, тем больше вокруг становилось народа. Госпиталь был многопрофильным, поддерживал различные направления, и на первом этаже располагалось отделение интенсивной терапии. Везде сновали люди в белых халатах, громко переговаривались, суетились. Привыкнув к царящему в закрытом отделении наркологии могильному покою, в который очень органично вписывались доносившиеся из-за дверей потусторонние стоны и вопли, Кэтал был ошеломлен, попав в этот муравейник. Зря он переживал, что на него станут обращать внимание. До странного парня-уборщика тут никому не было дела.  
Наконец, он притормозил возле неприметной двери, на которой было написано «Комната видеонаблюдения». Вздохнув с облегчением, Кэтал еще раз примял ладонью волосы, надеясь, что выглядит не настолько ужасно, чтобы охранник что-то заподозрил. Выдохнув, он собрался и постучал, изо всех сил вживаясь в роль.  
За дверью наметилось движение. Она открылась, и на пороге возник пожилой, седоусый охранник. Оглядев Кэтала с головы до ног, он спросил:  
— Чего тебе, парень?  
— Влажная уборка, — бодро выпалил Кэтал, демонстрируя швабру. Охранник удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Ночью?  
Кэтал замялся.  
— Тут такое дело. У меня вчера был день рождения. Мы загуляли с ребятами. С утра так голова болела, что я забыл про эту комнату. Старший смены узнал и разорался. Вступило ему. Сказал, иди, доделывай работу. В общем, мне очень нужно, иначе еще больше попадет.  
— Забыл, значит? — окинув его взглядом еще раз, охранник поинтересовался. — А бейдж свой ты тоже забыл?  
В ответ Кэтал виновато улыбнулся.  
— Не помню, куда дел. Ну, не придирайтесь. Вы бы знали, как мне весь день было хреново.  
Охранник хмыкнул в седые усы.  
— Да ты и сейчас выглядишь не шибко хорошо. Дерганный какой-то. И зеленый весь.  
— Так вы меня пустите? — с надеждой спросил Кэтал, погремев ведром. — Я быстро.  
Охранник вздохнул и ворчливо согласился:  
— Ну, заходи, раз уж тебе так надо.  
— Только вам придется выйти, — торопливо добавил Кэтал, прошмыгивая внутрь.  
— С чего это?  
— Ну, мне же везде здесь нужно помыть, — начал объяснять он, быстро озираясь, — под столом, под вашим стулом, у шкафов — везде-везде. А потом пол еще должен высохнуть. Какой будет толк от моей работы, если вы станете ходить и топтать?.. А вдруг старший придет проверить и решит, что я опять забил?..  
— Всё, не тарахти, я понял! — охранник запустил ладонь в седые волосы, раздумывая, как быть. Потом глянул на наручные часы. — Ладно. Смена к концу идет, меньше часа осталось. Я пойду, а ты тут занимайся своим делом. Но, смотри, не трогай ничего, и аппаратуру не испорти, а то я тебе лично голову оторву.  
— Все будет нормально, — заверил Кэтал. — Не первый день работаю.  
— Ну-ну, — охранник медлил, очевидно, сомневаясь в своем решении. — Карточку-то свою не потерял, раздолбай?  
— Нет. Вот она! — Кэтал достал из кармана карту Орсона и потряс ею в воздухе. Его собеседник, успокоившись, кивнул.  
— Ладно, бог с тобой. Но бейдж все равно найди. Их не просто так придумали.  
— Я найду, сэр, честно, — от души пообещал Кэтал.  
Охранник фыркнул и направился к двери.  
— Найдет он. И как тебя такого бедового на работу-то взяли?  
— Да я обычно нормальный. Это просто вчера…  
— Рассказывай мне тут. Что я себя молодым не помню? У меня в твоем возрасте тоже одни девицы да гулянки на уме были.  
Остановившись у выхода, охранник еще раз оглядел Кэтала с его ведром и шваброй и заключил:  
— Ладно, работай. И закрывай дверь, когда будешь выходить.  
С этими словами он покинул комнату. У Кэтала аж голова закружилась от облегчения. Он не ожидал, что спровадить охранника будет настолько просто. Это была самая уязвимая часть плана. Старик мог не поверить ему. Мог отказаться оставлять аппаратуру без присмотра, и Кэтал был не уверен, что сумеет придумать, как убедить его уйти.  
Пошатнувшись, он ухватился за край стола, на котором стояла пара больших мониторов. Мощный сервер, здоровый черный монстр в углу команды, гудел и перемигивался огоньками. На обоих экранах компьютера плавала заставка Windows. Столешницу перед клавиатурой устилали исписанные ручкой кроссворды. Очевидно, все действия охранника сводились к тому, чтобы скучать в этой комнатушке без окон, караулить умную машину и убивать время за чтением газет. Может, Кэтал зря беспокоился? При такой работе он тоже ухватился бы за любой повод свалить пораньше.  
Немного придя в себя, он еще раз огляделся, внимательнее исследуя помещение. Компьютерный стол, сервер, стеллаж, набитый журналами и книгами; комод, на котором примостился электрический чайник; доска со служебной информацией над столом. Всю дальнюю стену занимал большой металлический шкаф со множеством дверец, похожих на ячейки в камере хранения. Над шкафом висела аккуратная табличка: «Архив происшествий», а в пластиковую рамку на каждой дверце с той же педантичностью была вставлена карточка с указанием года. Кэтал пробежался глазами по датам — ячейки с записями за текущий год не нашлось. Значит, все они еще в компьютере.  
Кэтал быстро сел за стол. Потеребив мышку, разбудил спящий монитор. На нем развернулась сложная программа, похожая на спрута. Под заковыристой строкой меню горели зелеными значками списки директорий, обозначавших номера отделений. Далее каталоги разделялись по типам помещений: палаты, коридоры, кабинеты и еще куча всего…  
Кэтал торопливо свернул окно программы. Даже если он разберется, как она работает, и сумеет вывести на монитор вид с камеры своей палаты, у него уйдет вся ночь на то, чтобы разыскать в истории записей короткий эпизод, когда к нему приходил Бэн.  
— Это должно быть где-то здесь, — бормотал он, обшаривая папки на компьютере. — Они должны были сохранить где-то эти записи.  
Нужный каталог обнаружился на другом диске, он так и назывался «Архив происшествий за текущий год». Поплутав во вложениях, Кэтал, наконец, нашел то, что искал.  
Папка была озаглавлена «Бэн Дэвис. Материалы для следствия». Кэтал присвистнул: какие все тут нервные. Он мысленно поставил себе галочку разузнать потом у своего лечащего врача, чем для Бэна закончилась эта история. Наверняка, док в курсе. Хотя Кэтал отчего-то не сомневался, что Бэн выкрутился. Тот и не в таких переделках бывал, насколько Кэтал успел понять.  
Он открыл папку, навел мышь на первую из трех записей, но притормозил. Облизнул губы, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь побороть внезапную робость. Он волновался. Сердце частило в груди, во рту пересохло, а ладони стали влажными от пота.  
— Давай, Колл, ты же хотел во всем разобраться, — пробормотал он, сердясь на себя за эту заминку.  
Он понимал, чего боится. Того, что записи его разочаруют. После того, как Кэтал услышал про подвиги своего «кузена», он как с ума сошел. Происходящее ломало все представления о Бэне. Он-то думал, что сдав его в клинику, тот отправился по своим делам — разве что позванивает иногда главврачу, чтобы справиться о его успехах. Для морального удовлетворения этого было бы достаточно.  
Кэтал думал, что сумел понять Бэна. Просто вот такой он по жизни: переводит старушек через дорогу, снимает котят с деревьев, вытаскивает с того света, а потом кормит пирожными бездомных наркоманов… Даже если Кэтал стал самым затратным и хлопотным «делом» Бэна, зачем ему ради чужого человека заходить так далеко? Ради чужих не идут на подкуп, не пробираются тайком в закрытые учреждения, не лезут в драку. Неужели Бэн настолько переживал за него? Подобное можно натворить лишь ради того, кто действительно небезразличен — о ком беспокоишься так сильно, что плюёшь на все запреты. Разум отказывался верить, что он может быть важен для Бэна, а вот сердце глупо радовалось, плодило нелепые надежды. Наивные такие, идиотские. Он знал за собой эту слабость. Ему так не хватало человеческого тепла и внимания, что он дорожил каждой крошкой и был готов сделать что угодно для другого человека при малейшем намеке на встречную симпатию. Так было с Питом. Потом с Фредом. Кэтал чувствовал, что ведется на ту же приманку, но не мог от неё отказаться. Вдруг он встретил кого-то, кому действительно окажется нужен? Надежда кружила голову и отравляла похлеще наркотиков. И при этом Кэтал боялся, что неправильно все понял. Бэн во многом перегибал палку. Его мотивы с трудом поддавались расшифровке. Так что, может, и здесь все — не то, чем кажется?  
Он так извелся, что чуть и правда не сбежал из клиники, чтобы найти Бэна и спросить, зачем тот приходил. Останавливало то, что он понятия не имел, где искать своего благодетеля. К счастью, Кэтал вовремя вспомнил про камеры. Про то, что в этой навороченной клинике каждый чих записывается. Если где и были ответы на его вопросы, то на этих записях. И вот теперь, когда Кэтал с таким трудом добрался до финиша, он никак не мог решиться их посмотреть. Расстаться со своими иллюзиями было бы… больно.  
Кэтал перевел дыхание и, наконец, взяв себя в руки, открыл первую запись. На ней был виден коридор, заканчивающийся тамбуром, напоминающим пожарный выход, где недавно побывал сам Кэтал. Какой-то незнакомый парень в форме санитара открыл дверь и впустил внутрь Бэна. Тот вошел, быстро окинул площадку глазами и что-то сказал своему провожатому, продолжая стоять лицом к камере.  
Кэтал придвинулся ближе к экрану, заворожено глядя на Бэна. Тот был ровно таким, каким он запомнил: серьезное лицо, чуть сжатые губы, уверенные, властные движения, внимательный взгляд. Бэн выслушал ответ и кивнул. А потом они двинулись дальше по коридору, и пропали из кадра.  
Кэтал нетерпеливо дернул мышкой и включил следующую запись, но ему тут же захотелось её закрыть. Он увидел свою палату, и себя самого — пристегнутого ремнями к койке. От вида собственного тела, которое выламывало на кровати, его замутило. Организм реагировал бурно. Подброшенные памятью фантомные ощущения скрутили желудок — Кэтал тяжело задышал, хватаясь за живот. Он не мог на себя смотреть. И Бэн видел его таким? Пиздец.  
Впрочем, через пару секунд он забыл обо всем. Бэн вошел в палату, а потом началось какое-то светопреставление. Кэтал таращился на экран и не мог понять, что происходит.  
— Почему я плачу? — прошептал он, в шоке уставившись на своего бьющегося в истерике двойника. — Что за?.. Какого… хрена… я делаю?!..  
Но еще большую оторопь вызывало то, что делал Бэн. Круглыми глазами Кэтал смотрел, как тот порывисто обнимает его, прижимает к себе, утешает, гладит по волосам. От этого зрелища у Кэтала в голове помутилось. Глаза предательски защипало, горло сдавило спазмом, а душу как кипятком обожгло горькой, мучительной болью. Кэтал распахнул рот, судорожно хватая воздух. Ему никак не удавалось вздохнуть, словно легкие онемели.  
То, что происходило на экране… было невероятно. Не могло быть правдой. Увиденное било прицельной очередью прямо в мозг и разрывало сердце.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. Что ты творишь, Бэн?! — задыхаясь, бормотал он, не замечая, как его начинает колотить. Истрепанные ломкой нервы сдавали. Бессознательно раскачиваясь взад-вперёд на сидении, Кэтал зажимал ладонью рот, смотрел на монитор и сходил с ума.  
— Что ты, блядь, делаешь!.. — всхлипывая, повторил он, а потом не выдержал, растекся по столу, уронил голову на руки и расплакался как ребенок.  
С ним никто прежде так не обращался. Только мама. Но матерям ведь положено любить своих детей, верно? А Бэн… Он не должен был относиться к нему так. Будто Кэтал ему, правда, дорог. Это же невозможно! Что все это значит, Господи?!  
Судорожно утирая ладонью щеки, он схватился за мышь и начал проматывать запись вперед. И везде видел ту же картину. Складывалось впечатление, что Бэн так и просидел все полчаса, прижимая его к себе и почти не двигаясь. От этой мысли можно было чокнуться.  
Шумно хлюпая носом, Кэтал поставил запись на паузу, сделал скриншот и вывел кадр на принтер. Картинка вышла нечеткой, хуже, чем на экране, но все же можно было разглядеть, что на ней. Погладив большим пальцем изображение Бэна, Кэтал сложил лист в несколько раз и спрятал за пазуху. Потом прокрутил ролик до конца. В смятении наблюдал, как Бэн прощается с ним, как у самого Кэтала начинается припадок, как Бэн жмет на кнопку вызова дежурного. После того, как Бэна вытолкали из палаты, он закрыл запись. Что там дальше делали врачи с его бьющимся в эпилепсии телом, его не интересовало.  
Немного отдышавшись, он принялся просматривать последний ролик. Перед ним развернулась картина впечатляющей драки. Кэтал в жизни такого не видел — чтобы один человек раскидывал пятерых наседающих на него здоровяков, как хилых подростков. Бэн оборонялся всерьез. Двигался стремительно, бил точно, резко, без всякой пощады.  
Чем закончилось драка, посмотреть не дали. Дверь открылась, и внутрь вломилось трое охранников в сопровождении Орсона. Чертыхнувшись, Кэтал начал лихорадочно закрывать все окна. Он едва успел прибрать за собой, как его стащили со стула и выволокли в коридор. Бросив на Кэтала дикий взгляд, мимо протиснулся знакомый седой охранник. Добравшись до компьютера, он принялся торопливо просматривать логи программы видеонаблюдения.  
— Карту давай, — ледяным тоном произнес старший из группы, протягивая руку. Кэтал молча вытащил карточку и вложил в его ладонь. Старший вернул карту владельцу, который выглядел так, будто сейчас взорвется.  
— Все нормально. Он ничего не трогал, — с облегчением произнес из комнаты седой охранник.  
— Нужны мне ваши игрушки, — фыркнул Кэтал. Старший смерил его взглядом.  
— Тогда что ты делал за компьютером, парень?  
Кэтал вдруг разозлился. Его достало, что с ним обращаются как с преступником.  
— Порно искал! — с вызовом ответил он.  
— Чего?! — вытаращились на него охранники.  
— Мне сказали, у вас тут до хера порнухи, а вы не делитесь. Так не честно, мужики.  
Первым пришел в себя Орсон. Побагровев от злости, санитар кинулся на него, схватил его за грудки и впечатал в стену.  
— Ты двинул мне, чтобы припереться сюда смотреть порнуху?! Совсем ебанутый?!  
— Да отвали ты!.. — рявкнул Кэтал, стряхивая его руки. — Задрал уже! Носишься со своими яйцами! Курица, блядь!  
Кэталу показалось, что медбрат ему сейчас врежет, но охранники ухватили того за плечи и оттащили в сторону.  
— Остынь, парень, — сказал Орсону один из них. — Это пациент. С ним так нельзя.  
Санитар скривился как от зубной боли, сплюнул, движением плеч сбросил удерживающие его руки и зашагал прочь по коридору, всем видом излучая бешенство. Охранники переглянулись.  
— Ну, и что с ним теперь делать? — спросил второй, кивком указав на Кэтала.  
— Отведите на отделение, — мрачно распорядился старший. — Дальше пусть лечащий врач разбирается.

В маленькое окно карцера был виден сияющий бок луны. Сидя на узкой койке, Кэтал глядел вверх, не отрываясь, и постепенно ему начинало чудиться, что луна опасливо заглядывает в комнату — высовывает любопытный краешек из-за угла, но не решается показаться целиком.  
Кэтал смотрел на неё, плавая в царящей вокруг тишине, и все больше погружался в злую тоску. Тяжелый откат после событий этого дня напоминал похмелье. Злость кипела где-то на дне души, а тоска стелилась поверх мутным облаком. Он был выжат досуха, очень устал, но не мог заснуть. Оставалось только сидеть на кровати и глядеть в окно.  
Больше всего Кэтал сожалел об утрате распечатки. На отделении его заставили переодеться, обыскали, нашли спрятанный под футболкой листок и отобрали. Напрасно он возмущался и требовал его вернуть. Разозленные побегом санитары принимали протесты в штыки и не видели в его словах и действиях ничего кроме очередного бунта. В конце концов, ему сказали, что либо он угомонится сам и заткнет фонтан, либо его успокоят насильно. После этого санитары затолкали Кэтала в карцер, видимо посчитав, что его подвигов хватит на десять заключений, так что у начальства можно даже не спрашивать.  
Кэтал переживал из-за этого скриншота, как будто у него отняли нечто очень дорогое — отняли Бэна, в каком-то смысле. Эта распечатка была единственным доказательством, что увиденное на записи — не плод его спятившей фантазии. Она была даже чем-то большим — материальным символом его надежд, зерном, которое он мог посадить в почву, чтобы оно проросло и дало всходы. Конечно, сейчас его сил хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы носить это зерно за пазухой. Любоваться им. Достаточно было знать, что оно существует, принадлежит Кэталу, и он может вырастить из него нечто прекрасное в любой момент. От сравнений пухла голова, но он прятался за ними, как за ширмой, чтобы не вглядываться в суть. Его просто не хватало на то, чтобы начать анализировать то, что он увидел на записи. Это как выйти на яркий свет, после того как полжизни провел под землей. Или пустить по слабой сети высоковольтный ток. Пуфф! Приборы сгорают нахрен. Кэтал чувствовал — то же случится и с его мозгом, если он попытается задуматься обо всем этом. Он просто хотел назад свою распечатку. Свое зерно. Свой спрятанный в бумагу солнечный свет. Он хотел назад Бэна. Хотя… Может он реально уже спятил и даже не понял этого…  
За стеной послышался шорох шагов, потом дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел его лечащий врач, пожилой психиатр в очках. Кэтал очнулся от своих полубредовых грез и едва не протер глаза от удивления. Он привык видеть дока за столом в его кабинете, и никак не ожидал, что он придет сюда, да еще в такое время.  
— Доброй ночи, Кэтал.  
Тот спустил ноги с кровати и выпалил, глядя на своего внезапного визитера:  
— Что вы тут делаете? Вы что, сутками работаете?  
Доктор непринужденно расположился у стены; прислонился к ней плечом и скрестил руки на груди, с виду устроившись с таким комфортом, словно стенка в полутемном карцере была равноценной заменой его любимому креслу.  
— Ну, бывает и так, что тебя будят звонком посреди ночи и сообщают нечто впечатляющее о твоем пациенте.  
Его тон был спокойным, почти дружеским, но Кэтал не собираться обольщаться. Подавшись вперед, он оперся локтями о колени и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
— Так из-за меня вас выдернули из дома? Мне извиниться?  
— Не стоит. Это могло и до утра подождать. Мне просто стало любопытно.  
— Что тут любопытного? — пробурчал Кэтал.  
Док безмятежно улыбнулся. Он, похоже, находился в прекрасном расположении духа и был настроен по-свойски поболтать. Устроившись поудобнее, он неспешно начал:  
— С первого дня знакомства меня поражает, как изумительно работает ваша голова. Тело в ужасном состоянии, физиологические процессы нарушены, нервная система истощена и разбалансирована — словом, здесь наблюдается привычная картина. А вот ваш разум… уровень интеллекта… аномально высок для человека, который пять лет регулярно колол себе увеличенные дозы седативных препаратов. Очень любопытное явление.  
Кэтал устало вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
— К чему все это, доктор? Вас так впечатлил мой побег?  
— По правде говоря, вам и думать не полагалось ни о каком побеге. Сейчас вы должны походить на слабоумного ребенка, который руководствуется простейшими инстинктами и не способен просчитать наперед больше одного-двух действий. Сыграем, и правда, как-нибудь в шахматы, Кэтал? Это может оказаться интересно.  
Кэтал криво усмехнулся, вспомнив, откуда взялась фразочка про шахматы. А потом до него дошло и все остальное.  
— То есть, как? Я должен был превратиться в идиота? Значит, по-вашему, я какой-то особенный?  
— Ответ на оба вопроса — да. Ваш случай удивителен. Если бы я не наблюдал вас лично, то сказал бы что подобное невозможно.  
Кэтал нахмурился, переваривая эту информацию.  
— И что теперь? Станете изучать меня как мутировавшую морскую свинку?  
Доктор отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Это ни к чему. На самом деле, я пришел, чтобы поговорить о вашем побеге. Вы сегодня и впрямь начудили, Кэтал. Настроили против себя медперсонал. Переполошили охрану. Надеюсь, цель оправдала средства. Оно того стоило?  
Кэтал кинул на врача быстрый взгляд, пытаясь понять, что кроется за этим вопросам. Однако по благостному лицу дока было ни черта не прочесть, а тон оставался все таким же доброжелательным.  
В любом случае он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Стоило оно того, или нет, никого не касалось.  
— Ближе к делу, доктор, — хмуро сказал он, отворачиваясь. — Что вы там придумали для меня? Запрете в карцере до конца года?  
— Это тоже лишнее. Переночуете здесь, а утром вас выпустят.  
Кэтал в удивлении приподнял брови и хмыкнул. Такого он не ожидал.  
— И в чем подвох? Где тут воспитательный эффект?  
Психиатр спокойно пожал плечами.  
— Я ваш врач, а не воспитатель. А с врачебной точки зрения ваш сегодняшний прорыв сильно обнадеживает.  
— Какой еще порыв?  
— Вы могли сбежать. Но не сбежали. Значит, появилось нечто более важное, чем возможность снова взяться за старое.  
Кэтал приоткрыл рот, но так и не нашел, что сказать. Черт. Он даже не подумал, что его действия можно понять и таким образом. Ему-то казалось, все вокруг решат, что он последний мудак и псих.  
Доктор меж тем запустил руку в карман халата и достал сложенный в несколько раз, знакомый листок.  
— Я должен вернуть вам это, — он протянул распечатку Кэталу. — Вы ведь за этим туда приходили? Дело не в порно.  
Недоверчиво глядя на врача, Кэтал медленно взял листок, опустился обратно на кровать и развернул свое потерянное сокровище. Даже в темноте он мог разглядеть Бэна. Тот обнимал его и гладил по волосам.  
Кэтал заморгал, чувствуя, как веки вновь начинает жечь. Знакомая буря эмоций поднималась со дна души, угрожая смести его самообладание к черту.  
— Думаю, я понял, в чем ключ к вашему выздоровлению, — тихо произнес врач.  
— В чем? — эхом повторил Кэтал, зная, что док все равно скажет… и своим ответом вынесет ему мозг на хрен. Док за тем и пришел.  
— У вас в руках. Вам кажется, что вы одиноки и никому не нужны. Но что, если это не так, и за пределами больницы вас ждет кто-то, кому вы очень дороги? Это шанс обрести близкого человека, семью — то, чего вы были лишены так долго.  
От этих слов накрыло, даже сильнее чем ожидалось. Кэтал задохнулся, согнулся как от боли. Слезы выстрелили из глаз и потекли по щекам узкими дорожками. Сукин сын… Достал прямо до сердца, так что оно чуть не взорвалось в груди. Твою мать…  
Он приоткрыл рот, мелким глотками хватая воздух. Потом опустил расплывающийся взгляд на распечатку. На ней был Бэн. Ну и пусть… Пусть кто-нибудь скажет ему то, что он не мог сказать себе сам.  
— Я почти его не знаю, — прошептал Кэтал, поглаживая пальцем изображение.  
— Я догадываюсь, что вы с вашим кузеном встретились недавно и не успели узнать друг друга. Однако вы можете все изменить. Но для этого вам нужно выздороветь.  
Врач больше ничего не добавил. Зашуршал чем-то в темноте. Выставил на полочку возле бортика койки его таблетки в стаканчиках и тихо вышел из комнаты.  
Кэтал всхлипнул, потянулся к ним, заглотил одним махом, запил водой, а потом растянулся на кровати, прижимая к себе распечатку. Повернувшись на бок, устроил её возле стены так, чтобы постоянно видеть.  
— Я не знаю, что у тебя в голове, Бэн, — прошептал он, глядя на белеющий в темноте листок. — Я по-прежнему ни черта не понимаю. Но я вылечусь. Ради тебя.

  


Бэн провел в больнице почти месяц. Беседовавший с ним врач диагностировал сотрясение мозга и пневмонию. К этому добавлялись множественные ушибы мягких тканей, перелом нескольких ребер, поверхностное ножевое ранение, а также отбитые почки — для полного комплекта.  
В глубине души Бэн недоумевал, как мог так попасть из-за какого-то ограбления? Ну, напали на него. Так, разве впервые? И, тем не менее, чувствовал он себя на редкость дерьмово, поэтому сносил все медицинские процедуры и терпеливо подставлял ягодицы под уколы.  
Госпиталь, в который его привез старик, был чем-то средним между хосписом и ночлежкой. Принадлежал он какой-то христианской организации, здесь дежурили врачи из окрестных больниц, а в остальном медперсонал состоял из добровольцев и пожилых монашек. Так что вначале, очнувшись после затяжного периода жара и бреда, Бэн и не понял, где оказался. Все это живо напоминало больницы Красного Креста в Судане, и одновременно полевые госпитали времен Второй Мировой войны.  
Огромная, длинная зала, где он находился, была полна народу. К тому же, госпиталь, очевидно, располагался в каком-то старом здании: здесь были высокие сводчатые потолки; узкие, сияющие в приглушенном свете стрельчатые окна. По стенам, покрытым темной от времени штукатуркой бежали мелкие трещины. От каменных плит пола тянуло холодом. Здесь вообще было не жарко, пусть и болезненно чисто — у существующей на пожертвования организации и условия содержания пациентов были соответствующие.  
Лежачие места отделялись друг от друга полотняными занавесками, подвешенными на тянущихся через все помещение металлических каркасах. В распоряжении Бэна оказалась пара квадратных метров огороженного с трех сторон пространства, узкая койка, тумба для личных вещей, металлическая кружка и судно. Совсем рядом, на соседних лежанках кто-то возился и тихо постанывал. Местные пациенты представляли собой пестрое сборище. Не имеющие страховки безработные, обнищавшие городские обыватели, бродяги, нелегальные эмигранты, проститутки, цыгане, алкоголики, наркоманы и прочие изгои общества. Больше всего Бэна поражало, что в это местечко не заглядывали копы. Полицию в разговоре с ним упомянули лишь один раз — когда, осмотрев его, врач спросил, стоит ли вызвать гарду, поскольку повреждения на теле Бэна носят явный насильственный характер? Бэн отказался. Сослался на пьяную драку в пабе. Врач кивнул с таким видом, будто подобный ответ был для него в порядке вещей. Об оплате за лечение речь также не заходила, врач даже удостоверение личности у него не спросил. Только записал на диагностическом бланке его имя и номер кровати. На этом все формальности и завершились.  
После общения с врачом Бэн лежал на своей жесткой койке, глядел в обрамленный серыми полотнищами потолок и слушал окружающий его мерный гомон. А потом повернулся на бок, натянул на плечи ветхое одеяло и заснул. Он решил ничего не менять. Препараты в больницу поставлялись качественные, шприцы — одноразовые, бинты — стерильные. Обхождение врачей и медсестер было по христиански добросовестным, а питание — сносным. Остальное не имело значения. В конце концов, он сам, избитый и простуженный, без денег и документов, не сильно отличался от местного контингента.  
Большую часть времени он спал, уткнувшись лицом в пахнущую дешевым порошком подушку. Порой его скручивали приступы кашля, и тогда жалостливые монашки отпаивали его чаем с какими-то травками.  
Кроме как для регулярных уколов, нанесения мазей, перевязок и приема лекарств его никто не беспокоил, хотя их огромная палата напоминала лагерь беженцев. Отовсюду доносились шаги, скрип кроватей, кряхтение, стоны, низкий гул голосов. Бэна эти звуки не сильно донимали. В свою очередь, когда он сам кашлял, как заведённый, держась за перетянутые бинтами ребра, его соседи не возмущались, разве что звали медсестер. Очевидно, у местного общежития были свои негласные законы, потому как никто ни на кого не жаловался.  
Пожалуй, единственный раз чье-то поведение вызвало всеобщее недовольство — когда ночью к ним привезли обдолбанного хмыря с белой горячкой. Тот орал благим матом и грозился «замочить нахуй всех ебаных черножопых». Местные разворчались, в палате поднялся шум. Кто-то требовал, чтобы хмырь заглох. Потом какой-то потерявший терпение деятель в темноте встал с кровати и со всей силы огрел буяна кружкой по лбу. Хмырь заглох. Всё успокоилось.  
Бэн лежал на своей койке, закинув руки за голову, вслушивался в наступившую тишину и усмехался. В простоте местных нравов было что-то подкупающее. Ему тут, пожалуй, даже нравилось. Несмотря ни на что.  
Один раз его попытались обворовать. Как-то утром Бэн проснулся от того, что кто-то копошился рядом. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как смуглый, чернявый парень лазает по его тумбочке. Вытащив с нижней полки ботинки, он прижал трофей к груди и попятился, очевидно, намереваясь дать деру. Покосился на Бэна да так и застыл, напоровшись на его взгляд.  
Бэн приподнялся на локте и поинтересовался с опасным спокойствием:  
— Ну и что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?  
Парень уставился на ботинки, потом на Бэна и залопотал на ломаном английском:  
— Ой, это твои? А я думал, мои. У меня тоже такие. Думал, ошиблись, и положили к тебе.  
— Верни на место и проваливай, — холодно приказал Бэн. — И чтоб я тебя больше не видел.  
Вор запихнул ботинки обратно и поспешил удрать. На глаза он Бэну с тех пор не попадался.  
Едва Бэн, наконец, начал вставать, то сразу попросил проводить его к телефону и найти в справочнике номер госпиталя Святого Патрика. Он давно не получал новостей о своем подопечном и очень хотел услышать, как у него дела. Ему казалось, они похожи — оба по больницам валяются. Хотя Кэтал, конечно, находился в значительно лучших условиях. Это сильно успокаивало. Бэн сделал все, чтобы о том, кто занимал все его мысли, заботились должным образом. Определил парня в хорошую клинику, добился, чтобы его наблюдали лучшие в городе специалисты, а вот сам… ну, в этом даже была некая ирония. Зато Бэн мог быть уверен, что, пока он отлеживается черте где, для Кэтала делается все возможное.  
Когда Бэн дозвонился до госпиталя, оператор перевел звонок на дежурного наркологического отделения, а тот в свою очередь соединил его с главврачом.  
Заведующий явно не горел желанием общаться с ним и попытался отделаться общими фразами: «состояние пациента в пределах нормы» и так далее. Бэн потребовал разъяснений, поскольку знал, что слово «норма» может означать что угодно. При пневмонии тоже нормально едва волочить ноги и чувствовать себя как кусок дерьма. Врач, похоже, успел его возненавидеть, но на вопросы, тем не менее, отвечал и рисовал довольно неприглядную картину.  
— Пациент — очень сложный, мистер Дэвис, и по поведению сильно напоминает вас.  
— В самом деле?  
— Я бы сказал, семейное сходство очевидно.  
Бэн прищурился: ему не нравился язвительный тон заведующего. Этот похожий на евнуха жирный хрен слишком много себе позволял. Бэн расслабленно оперся спиной о стену возле тумбы с телефоном, и произнес, со вкусом выделяя каждое слово:  
— Хотите сказать, он асоциальный, неуправляемый тип, который прибегает к насилию, когда с ним разговаривают в оскорбительном тоне?  
Главврач явно переполошился и забулькал в трубку:  
— Это угроза, мистер Дэвис?!  
Бэн нехорошо улыбнулся.  
— То есть, вы признаете, что пытаетесь меня оскорбить.  
— Что?! Нет! Ни в коем случае! Даже в мыслях не было!..  
— Вот и прекрасно, — не скрывая сарказма, ответил Бэн. — Тогда о какой угрозе может идти речь?  
  
Пока Бэн находился в больнице, в их палате умерло трое, зато сам он уверенно шел на поправку. В какой-то момент Бэн ощутил, что вполне здоров, попрощался с монашками, надел куртку, которую оставил ему старик, и ушел.  
Он чувствовал себя странно: словно прошел некое крещение. Общество бродяг и изгоев оставило в душе невидимый след. Бэн понял, что всегда принадлежал к ним на свой лад. Где ему еще быть, как не среди тех, кого отверг мир? Возможно, стоило пройти через все мытарства, чтобы осознать эту нехитрую истину.  
Бэн забрал свой кэмпер с набережной — для этого пришлось вскрывать дверь и возиться с замком зажигания. Все эти действия напомнили ему о брошенном на парковке старом фиате. Бэн ведь так и оставил машину Кэтала стоять с распахнутой дверью, и совершенно о ней забыл. Он бы не удивился, если бы за это время фиат угнали или отвезли на утилизацию. Едва кэмпер удалось завести, Бэн сразу отправился на ту парковку, желая убедиться, что в его отсутствие с желтым недоразумением, которое Кэтал считал своим домом, ничего не случилось.  
К счастью фиат нашелся на своем месте. Дверь оказалась закрыта, разбитое окно было затянуто новой пленкой, как будто на парковке кто-то побывал и позаботился о чужом имуществе. Бэна подобное вмешательство совсем не порадовало. Он привык к мысли, что является единственным, кто заботится о Кэтале, и не был расположен делиться этой ролью с кем-то еще.  
Вначале он хотел уехать, но потом передумал. Даже если кто-то приглядывал за машиной в отсутствие владельца, он явно не мог делать это постоянно. Парковка выглядела все такой же безжизненной. Чайки… Море… Ни души вокруг. До этого момента фиату везло, но везение могло и прекратиться. Бэн не хотел, чтобы Кэтал расстраивался потом, что его любимец куда-то сгинул.  
Так Бэн остался на парковке. Поставил машину напротив, чтобы проснувшись утром, можно было просто отодвинуть занавеску и убедиться, что за ночь охраняемое им желтое недоразумение никуда не делось.  
Его жизнь превратилась в ожидание и будто остановилась. Долгие дни перетекали один в другой, похожие как близнецы. У Бэна вдруг образовалось много свободного времени, которое оказалось нечем заполнить. Приходилось придумывать себе занятия, чтобы не тронуться головой от вынужденного бездействия. Бэн съездил в автомастерскую, где сделал новые ключи и устранил последствия своего варварского обращения с кэмпером. Вставил стекло в дверцу фиата, подзарядил в машине Кэтала севшие аккумуляторы. Прикупил телефон и бейсбольную биту на случай проблем с местным зверьем. Выбрел себе в том же магаине боксерский мешок. Прикрепил для него к бамперу фургона съемный кронштейн.  
Бэн восстанавливал физическую форму: бегал кроссы по набережной, боксировал, иногда бродил по окрестностям, глядя на длинные пляжи, скалистые берега и вересковые пустоши, по которым гулял ветер. Все это создавало некую иллюзию движения, делало ожидание не таким мучительным. Бэн осваивал окружающее пространство, как будто паззл собирал, отмечая на внутренней карте фрагмент за фрагментом, но на этом изображении не хватало главного персонажа. Не хватало Кэтала. Может, поэтому на Бэна нашла такая блажь, что в какой-то момент он устроился на водительском кресле его машины. Он просто хотел… стать чуть ближе. Хотя и сам понимал, что выбрал нелепый способ.  
За этим его и застали.  
Должно быть, Бэн задремал, потому что очнулся от того, что кто-то барабанил ладонью по крыше автомобиля, заглядывал в окно и требовал:  
— Ну-ка, выходи немедленно! Проваливай, слышишь?! Вон оттуда!  
Бэн вначале подумал, он ослышался. Оказалось, нет — кто-то и впрямь суетился возле машины и кричал, чтобы он убирался.  
Толкнув дверь фиата, Бэн поднялся с кресла и в ожидании объяснений воззрился на стоящего напротив незнакомца. Наседавший на него немолодой, полноватый мужчина, казалось, был вне себя от возмущения.  
— Кто разрешил тебе туда влезть?! Это не твоя машина! — продолжал сотрясать воздух незнакомец.  
— Но и не ваша. Какого дьявола вам надо? — резко спросил Бэн, которому этот непонятный наезд сильно не понравился.  
Незнакомец осекся на полуслове и замер. Сдвинув брови, оглядел Бэна, по-птичьи опуская и поднимая голову.  
— Вы не похожи на наркомана.  
— Очевидно, нет.  
— На дилера тоже не похожи, — заключил его нелепый собеседник и, недоуменно сощурившись, вгляделся ему в лицо. — Кто вы, черт возьми?  
— Сосед владельца этой машины, — едва сдерживая раздражение, ответил Бэн. — Живу в том кэмпере. А кто спрашивает? Может, представитесь, наконец?  
Незнакомец какое-то время смотрел в указанную сторону, созерцая фургон Бэна, потом очнулся и растерянно потер лоб, осознав, что ему задали вопрос.  
— О, я?.. Мое имя Фрэд. Я друг владельца… Друг Кэтала. Я раньше жил здесь… Хотя… это не важно.  
Бэн вспомнил. Верно. Фрэд. Тот самый «бывший друг», о котором говорил Кэтал. Вот только представить себе, что они действительно могли быть друзьями, оказалось сложно.  
На какое-то время Бэн выпал из реальности, разглядывая этого «Фрэда» и пытаясь понять, что у него могло быть общего с Кэталом. Его «друг» казался… заурядным. Унылое лицо и брюзгливые складки вокруг губ выдавали в нем педанта и флегматика. Нескладную, плотную фигуру обтягивал старомодный пиджак, из-под которого выглядывал вязаный жилет и поношенная рубашка. Фрэд выглядел как провинциальный учитель или бухгалтер какой-нибудь пыльной конторы прошлого века. Бэн не понимал, как подобный скучный тип мог сблизиться с Кэталом.  
— Я извиняюсь за свое поведение, — говорил меж тем Фрэд. — Я просто был обеспокоен. Тут столько подозрительных личностей по округе шатается. Я подумал, что вы грабитель, но явно ошибся. Все-таки, что вы там делали? Если вы не собирались ничего красть, то зачем сели в машину?  
Бэн моргнул, выходя из задумчивости. Что он делал? А действительно, что?.. Как теперь объяснять свой поступок этому «другу», если не посылать того к чертовой матери со всеми вопросами. Последнее было бы куда проще сделать.  
— Я всего лишь… — Бэн повел ладонью в сторону салона, — хотел забрать некоторые вещи и передать владельцу.  
Бэн ожидал, что его слова успокоят Фрэда, но тот, наоборот, пришел в сильное волнение.  
— Владельцу? Вы имеете в виду Кэтала? Вы знаете, где он?  
— Естественно, знаю.  
— Где же?!  
Бэн чуть нахмурился. Он не желал распространяться на эту тему. Кем бы Кэтал ни считал этого нелепого типа, сам Бэн его впервые видел.  
— Да что с ним, в конце концов?! — не выдержал Фрэд. — Я уже не знаю, что думать! Я везде искал его, когда он пропал. Объездил все вокруг. Возвращался сюда, но в машине никого не было!  
— Вы, должно быть, разминулись.  
— Скорее всего. Так вы скажете, где он?  
Бэн запустил ладонь в волосы и невольно вздохнул. Ну, что ж, похоже, этот Фрэд действительно друг Кэтала.  
— Он сейчас в больнице.  
— Что?! — Фрэд вначале оторопел, а потом его круглое лицо налилось гневной краской.  
— Я так и знал! — сварливо выпалил он. — Знал, что этим закончится! Это все наркотики! Передозировка, верно?! Я говорил ему! Предупреждал! Но он не слушал! Беспечный олух! Я знал, что из-за своей дури он попадет в беду!  
— Вы не так поняли, — прервал его Бэн, невольно задетый подобной реакцией. — С ним все в порядке. Кэтал в клинике, потому что проходит лечение от наркомании.  
— Вот как? — казалось, эта известие поразило его собеседника больше всего. Фрэд приложил ладонь ко лбу, осмысляя слова Бэна. — Так он все же взялся за ум? Это… Это же прекрасная новость! Его можно навестить?  
— К сожалению, нет.  
Его собеседник разочарованно сник.  
— О, значит, нет?.. Тогда… — он помедлил, а потом, видимо, что-то решив для себя, запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил оттуда ручку и потертую книжицу.  
— Тогда передайте ему… — написав на чистой странице пару с трок, Фрэд вырвал лист и протянул Бэну. — Тут мой адрес. Передайте, что у меня теперь есть дом. И мастерская. Я договорился с владельцем соседней лавки, он выделил немного места. Это все благодаря Кэталу. Он очень помог мне. Передайте, что, когда он вернется, то может заходить в любое время. Я всегда буду рад его видеть.  
Бэн медленно взял листок. Фрэд растянул губы в сдержанной улыбке и добавил:  
— Вы ведь передадите? Не забудьте, очень прошу.  
— Конечно, — пообещал Бэн.  
— Хорошо, — Фрэд кивнул, отступая на шаг. — Спасибо вам. За помощь. Обаятельно скажите, что я беспокоился. Пусть зайдет, как только сможет.  
— Я передам ему.  
Фрэд вновь кивнул, вежливо попрощался, а потом направился к старому форду, припаркованному у въезда на стоянку. Сел в машину, такую же неприметную и потрепанную, как он сам, и уехал, оставив Бэна стоять возле фиата и сжимать в руке листок с адресом.  
После этого разговора Бэн долго сидел на скамейке у набережной, глядел на укрытый лиловой дымкой залив и мрачно размышлял о том, что довольно смешон в своих ожиданиях. С чего он, собственно, решил, что их с Кэталом знакомство будет иметь для парня столько же значения, как для него самого? Почему Бэн думал, что обязательно займет в его жизни какое-то особенное место? Взять хотя бы этого Фрэда. Каким бы тот ни был нелепым, он, в отличие от Бэна, уже являлся другом Кэтала. А ведь был еще некий Артур, о котором Бэн вообще запретил себе думать. А ведь подумать надо было…  
Стоило взглянуть правде в глаза. Сколько друзей может быть у такого обаятельного и веселого парня, как Кэтал? Должно быть, много. Даже если все эти люди не сильно отличаются от виденного им образчика в лице Фрэда, они, наверняка, существуют, а, значит, сам Бэн не станет кем-то исключительным. Единственным. Принять это оказалось сложно, а может и вовсе не по силам. При этом Бэн не понимал, откуда в его голове взялись такие мысли. Он вел себя как ревнивый собственник, и осознавал это. Он наблюдал те же проявления раньше, в других людях, но даже предположить не мог, что однажды ощутит нечто подобное сам, да еще так остро! Словно плотину прорвало. Точнее в ней давно снесло к чертям все шлюзы, просто это стало заметно лишь сейчас.  
Ревность оказалась тяжелым, темным чувством — как будто что-то ярилось и жгло в груди. Он ревновал, черт подери! И ревновал сильно — ко всем предполагаемым друзьям и знакомым, которые отбирали у него Кэтала. Разум твердил о ненормальности подобных мыслей, но Бэн ничего не мог сделать. С ним творилось что-то неладное. Как будто весь неистраченный потенциал чувств был вызван к жизни в один момент. Бэн не понимал, как за каких-то два месяца он умудрился проделать путь от интереса до одержимости, при том, что объект его терзаний был далеко и находился в полном неведении относительно того, что Бэн успел присвоить его себе. Если бы Кэтал узнал, то наверняка бы посмеялся, и почему-то думать об этом было особенно больно.  
До позднего вечера Бэн вбивал кулаки в боксерский мешок, вымещая на нем свою злость. Потом долго ворочался в постели без сна.  
На следующее утро он снова позвонил в больницу. Бэн давно этого не делал, привыкнув за эти недели к мысли, что лечение Кэтала растянется на очень длительный срок. Главврач постоянно твердил об этом, повторял по телефону одно и то же, намекая, что частые звонки Бэна совсем ни к чему.  
Однако в этот раз его ждал сюрприз. Заведующий обрадовался ему как родному и принялся взахлеб рассказывать об успехах Кэтала, с такой гордостью, будто это было его личной заслугой.  
— Пациент демонстрирует невероятно быстрый прогресс, мистер Дэвис! Я бы даже сказал, он совершил огромный скачок. Мы уже перевили его в открытую часть отделения, и специалисты им очень довольны. Ваш кузен охотно посещает физиотерапию. Делает большие успехи на индивидуальных и групповых занятиях, и даже принял участие в фестивале талантов, где пародировал под караоке Майкла Джексона и Бритни Спирс.  
Бэн сидел за столом, прижимал к уху воодушевлённо щебечущую трубку, и с трудом приходил в себя от изумления. Ну, Майкла Джексона он еще мог понять, но Бритни…  
— Хотел бы я это видеть.  
— Все выступления записывались на камеру, так что с согласия пациента копию записи можно будет забрать…  
— Да я не в том смысле…  
Бэн сжал пальцами переносицу и едва слышно перевел дух. Душа наполнялась теплом. Бэн был чертовски рад все это слышать. Неужели он дождался, наконец…  
— Значит, Кэтал поправляется? Я смогу его забрать?  
Главврач замялся.  
— Видите ли, мистер Дэвис, я не имею права выписывать пациента без рекомендации лечащего врача, однако тот считает, что делать выводы пока рано.  
— Почему? — нахмурился Бэн. — В чем проблема? Вы ведь сказали, Кэтал делает большие успехи.  
— Все верно. Однако в тех отчетах, которые я получаю, нет ни слова о возможной выписке. Если врач полагает, что пациент еще далек от выздоровления…  
— По какой же причине он так полагает? — с нажимом спросил Бэн. — Вы можете объяснить?  
— К сожалению, сведений об этом у меня нет.  
— Чудесно… — Бэн провел ладонью по волосам, потом поднялся и принялся вышагивать взад вперед по узкому проходу кэмпера. — Просто замечательно. Тогда я хочу поговорить с лечащим врачом Кэтала лично.  
— Боюсь, это невозможно. Мы не даем контактные телефоны специалистов клиники.  
— Мне без разницы, что вы обычно делаете, а что — нет! — повысив голос, перешел в наступление Бэн. — Если вы не в состоянии ответить на мои вопросы, я хочу поговорить с тем, кто может на них ответить!  
Возникла пауза. Главврач был в явном замешательстве.  
— Что ж, я постараюсь разрешить эту ситуацию. Свяжусь с профессором Брауэнсом и спрошу, не согласится ли он дать вам личную консультацию.  
— Буду весьма признателен. И скажите, что я настаиваю.  
— Я передам ваши слова, мистер Дэвис, — вымученно произнес заведующий и добавил. — Не отходите далеко от телефона. В любом случае, через некоторое время вам перезвонят.  
Бэн швырнул умолкшую трубку на кровать и раздосадовано зарылся пальцами в волосы. Бред какой-то. Только он поверил, что скоро все благополучно закончится…  
Оставалось надеяться, что у врача найдется объяснение происходящему. И в то же время Бэн опасался, что причина удерживать Кэтала в клинике действительно окажется весомой. Какие могут быть осложнения при его типе зависимости? Бэн не знал. Он предпочел бы, чтобы повод откладывать выписку был в деньгах.  
Разговор с лечащим врачом Кэтала, тем не менее, стал куда более содержательным, чем можно было ожидать. Вопреки впечатлению, которое успело сложиться у Бэна, профессор со сложно произносимой фамилией оказался здравомыслящим и доброжелательным человеком.  
— С одной стороны, я осознаю необходимость вернуть вам Кэтала как можно скорее, — степенно говорил он, отвечая на вопрос Бэна, — однако опыт работы с барбитуратчиками заставляет меня сомневаться в разумности подобного решения.  
— Да что такого в этих наркотиках? — со вздохом спросил Бэн. — Может, хотя бы вы объясните, в чем проблема?  
— Дело не в самих наркотиках, а в тех причинах, по которым люди к ним обращаются. Иными словами — дело в отвращении к жизни. В чистом виде барбитуромания встречается очень редко и граничит с суицидом. Подобная сосредоточенность на одном препарате возникает в том случае, когда человек полностью лишается желания жить, и потому старается проводить в сознании как можно меньше времени. Для некоторых это даже перерастает в своеобразный ритуал. Таким людям уже не нужен кайф, который, кстати, довольно слаб — им важен сам процесс ухода. Вследствие этого, помимо физической потребности в препарате у пациентов формируется еще и стойкая психологическая привычка, которую очень трудно преодолеть. В большинстве случаев сразу после снятия ломок пациенты возвращаются к своему способу ухода от действительности и погибают от передозировки, поскольку допустимая для организма доза снижается, и, как правило, её не удается угадать. Этот печальный факт зафиксирован статистически — в процентном соотношении смертность от барбитуратов выше, чем от героина. Поэтому выпустить такого пациента из клиники без серьезного лечения — все равно, что убить его.  
Бэн слушал и поражался. Становилось не по себе от мысли, что речь идет об обычных снотворных, которые свободно продаются в аптеке. Но еще большее смятение вызывало то, что все это имеет отношение к Кэталу.  
— Есть способ с этим справиться?  
— Как я уже говорил, требуется лечение. Оно содержит целый комплекс терапевтических мер. Преодолеть потребность в уходе можно, лишь вернув интерес к жизни. Для этого необходимо прививать пациентам новые ценности, формировать увлечения, развивать способности, поднимать самооценку. Фактически, приходится выстраивать личность пациентов заново, а это очень долгий и кропотливый процесс. Но иначе невозможно вернуть этим людям желание жить.  
— Мне казалось, у Кэтала с этим проблем нет.  
— Я придерживаюсь того же мнения, мистер Дэвис. Ваш кузен производит впечатление сильного и жизнелюбивого человека. Должен признать, его случай имеет мало общего с тем, что я описывал выше, а причины обращения к наркотикам — весьма специфичны.  
— Какие причины?  
— Полагаю, он сам вам расскажет, если захочет. Я веду к тому, что особенность его заболевания позволяет надеяться, что механизм психологической зависимости окажется вовсе исключен из системы. Ваш кузен отличается ярким, энергичным характером и потрясающей любовью к жизни. Есть вероятность, что теперь, после устранения физической привычки, желания вернуться к препарату не возникнет, поскольку не будет потребности в уходе. И хотя с моей стороны опрометчиво делать такие прогнозы, но вполне вероятно, что ваш кузен сумеет полностью избавиться от влечения к наркотику.  
Бэн втянул носом воздух, услышав это предположение. Это звучало почти фантастично, но дарило острую надежду. Он знал, что каким бы качественным ни было лечение, тяга к наркотикам остается на всю жизнь. Но Кэтал… Кажется, этот парень и правда был чем-то уникальным.  
— Полностью? В смысле… без последствий?  
— Я тоже привык считать, что в моей работе чудес не бывает. И, тем не менее, это, пожалуй, единственное за всю мою практику исключение из правил. Учитывая индивидуальные особенности пациента, мы вполне можем рассчитывать на чудо.  
— Если все так хорошо, почему вы не хотите его выписать?  
Врач едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Потому что любые, даже самые логичные построения порой пасуют перед человеческим фактором, мистер Дэвис. Я надеюсь, что высказанные мной предположения верны. Однако не могу этого гарантировать. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы моя врачебная ошибка привела к трагическим последствиям. Вы понимаете меня?  
Да, Бэн его понимал. Он со вздохом потер лицо и, уронив руку на стол, спросил:  
— Могу я хотя бы увидеться с ним?  
— Безусловно. Я даже настоятельно рекомендую вам навестить вашего кузена как можно скорее. Он очень вас ждет. Ну а по результатам встречи уже можно будет судить о том, как поступить дальше.

Солнечные лучи, падая из больших окон, окрашивали коридор госпиталя в светлую полоску. Открытая часть наркологического отделения казалась значительно уютнее и гостеприимнее на вид. Яркие картины на стенах, цветочные уголки, жизнерадостные занавески, и никаких тебе замков и решеток — ощутимый контраст.  
— Мы стараемся, чтобы в нашей больнице пациенты чувствовали себя, как дома, — щебетала сопровождавшая Бэна молоденькая медсестра. Впрочем, Бэн её почти не слушал. Не замечая кокетливых взглядов девушки, Бэн с каменной миной шагал рядом, придерживал локтем бумажный пакет с гостинцами и… сражался с волнением, проигрывая ему вчистую. Нервы были натянуты до звенящей дрожи, и это ощущение не имело ничего общего с оставшимися в далеком прошлом адреналиновыми встрясками. Бэн понимал, что похож на студента перед сверхсложным экзаменом и одновременно на жениха возле дома невесты. Последнее сравнение пришло на ум после того, как Бэн, совсем забывшись, едва не купил по дороге букет цветов. Слава богу, он вовремя отказался от этой идеи. Представив, насколько смешно он будет выглядеть, если придет к Кэталу с каким-нибудь пестрым веником в руках, Бэн тут же покинул магазин. Может, он и чувствовал себя нелепым, растерянным глупцом, но, по крайней мере, не желал им выглядеть.  
— Сюда, пожалуйста, — мило улыбнувшись ему, медсестра указала на дверь в глубине открывшегося с правой стороны холла. Бэн решительно направился в требуемую сторону. Толкнул дверь и остановился на пороге.  
— Вам придется немного подождать, — произнесла за его спиной медсестра. — Доктор Кроуфорд и ваш подопечный сейчас подойдут. Может, я чем-то еще могу помочь? Сделать вам чаю?  
— Что? Нет, — осознав, что стоит, застыв в дверном проеме, Бэн прошел внутрь, окинул взглядом пустые диванчики и столики возле забранных прозрачными занавесками окон. — Я просто подожду. Благодарю вас, мизз.  
Девушка разочарованно поджала губки, вежливо попрощалась и ушла. Впрочем, Бэн этого не заметил. Он опустился в одно из кресел, даже не догадавшись положить куда-нибудь свой пакет и, облокотившись о стол, прикрыл глаза рукой.  
Все это никуда не годилось. Замешательство, которое он испытывал, снижало способность мыслить чуть ли не до нуля. И, черт подери, похоже, с этим состоянием не справиться усилием воли. Хорошо, что он хоть цветы не купил. С ними Бэн и вовсе чувствовал бы себя полным болваном.  
Дверь открылась, и Бэн, тут же забыв обо всем, поднялся на ноги. В комнату вплыл сияющий довольством заведующий, а за ним в помещение вступил Кэтал. Сердце Бэна тут же забилось быстрее. Он впился взглядом в лицо Кэтала, поражаясь произошедшим за это время изменениям. Аккуратно подстриженный, причесанный, в чистой белой футболке и зеленых больничных брюках Кэтал выглядел… Бэн еще раз оглядел его и недоуменно моргнул. Кэтал был похож на домашнего питомца какой-то редкой, экзотической породы, который долгое время провел на улице, одичал и запаршивел, а потом его подобрали, отмыли, вылечили, навели лоск и приготовили к выставке.  
— Бэн! — ехидно ухмыляясь, Кэтал раскинул руки, и, сделав несколько быстрых шагов вперед, обнял его. Точнее, облапал, стиснув в объятиях. Бэн застыл, не в состоянии пошевелиться, и лишь в последний момент догадался придержать за спину прильнувшее к нему теплое, худощавое тело. Приятно пахнущие шампунем волосы мягко скользнули по щеке, а потом Кэтал отстранился, удерживая его руками за плечи, осмотрел с головы до ног и констатировал:  
— Отлично выглядишь. Только похудел немного. Или мне кажется?  
— Ты тоже изменился, — заторможено ответил Бэн, которого эти объятия и вся сцена в целом совершенно сбили с толку.  
Кэтал ухмыльнулся еще шире, а потом обернулся через плечо к заведующему. Сложив на животе пухлые руки, тот умиленно наблюдал за ними, словно любящий дядюшка за дорогими племянниками.  
— Не возражаете, если мы с кузеном пообщаемся наедине, доктор? Так давно его не видел. Соскучился.  
— Какие могут быть возражения?! — всплеснул руками главврач. — Встреча с семьей это всегда такая радость! Я вас оставлю. Приятного общения, господа.  
Улыбаясь и кивая, как преисполненный благодати Будда, доктор Кроуфорд поплыл к двери. Кэтал с хищным вниманием следил за тем, как он уходит.  
— Фух, свалил, наконец, — сказал он, когда дверь закрылась, и с чувством добавил: — Ты бы знал, как он меня бесит. Такой мудак.  
Обернувшись к застывшему, словно изваяние, Бэну, Кэтал, видимо, сообразил, что все еще держит его за плечи и поспешно убрал руки.  
— Черт, извини, — он знакомым жестом запустил пальцы в волосы. — Это было, чтобы легенду поддержать. Ну, мы ведь, типа, родственники.  
— Я уже понял, — подтвердил Бэн.  
— Хочешь чаю? — с энтузиазмом спросил Кэтал, и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул к чайнику. — Я сделаю. Да ты садись. Устраивайся. Я сейчас…  
Бэн автоматически опустился обратно на сиденье, наблюдая за тем, как Кэтал суетится вокруг маленькой кухни у дальней стены. Тот налил воды в электрический чайник, поставил его греться, при этом продолжая говорить:  
— Я помню, что ты, вроде, пьешь кофе, но на отделении есть только без кофеина, а это жуткая бурда. Лучше уж чай. Ты какой будешь?  
— Без разницы, — машинально ответил Бэн.  
— О, так мне самому выбрать? — улыбнулся через плечо Кэтал. — Так, что у нас тут?.. — Он принялся открывать поочередно стоящие на подставке стеклянные банки и засовывать туда нос.  
— Тут вроде самый обычный. Этот зеленый, но странный какой-то. Это вообще неясно что. О, тут еще есть черный с лимонной цедрой. Будем такой?  
— Сойдет, — хрипло подтвердил Бэн.  
Кэтал удовлетворённо кивнул, умолк и принялся возиться со стеклянным чайником, сосредоточенно пересыпая ложечкой заварку в круглое ситце. Бэн смотрел, как двигаются его руки — неторопливо и аккуратно. Движения Кэтала — от природы неловкие, обладали той завораживающей, ломкой грацией, которая свойственна косулям и жеребятам. Красиво, черт возьми.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — опомнившись, поспешил спросить Бэн. Кэтал тут же отвлекайся от своего занятия, повернулся, оперся спиной о столешницу и с усмешкой произнес:  
— О, как супермен. Хоть сейчас готов идти спасать мир.  
Бэн невольно улыбнулся, и Кэталу это, похоже, понравилось. Он рассматривал Бэна с заметным удовольствием, словно действительно был рад его видеть.  
— Как клиника, терпимо? — продолжил Бэн. — Я так понял, они тут помешаны на правилах, а ты этого, помнится, не любишь.  
— Нет, тут круто! — с готовностью ответил Кэтал. — С правилами, конечно, засада полная, зато кормят на убой. Вкусно, а, главное, много! Лопай — не хочу. И кровати такие удобные. Врачи — тоже ничего. Поначалу выбешивали, но потом мы сумели договориться. Оказалось, вполне вменяемые люди. А вообще тут весело… — он ухмыльнулся. — Не больница, а курорт с аниматорами. Фестивали разные. Куча развлечений: рисование, лепка, настольный теннис. Выбирай, что хочешь. Ну и процедуры там всякие, физиотерапия, групповые занятия. Я даже в тренажерный зал сходил. Правда, долго не выдержал, но мед-инструктор сказал, результат — ничего. А еще на гидромассаже был. Это вообще сказка. Пузырьки эти, прикольные. Так смешно вокруг булькают, — он забавно пошевелил пальцами, для наглядности. — Потом себя чувствуешь, будто заново родился. А какие тут дантисты! — Кэтал мечтательно закатил глаза. — Полчелюсти мне высверлили. Знаешь, как хреново, когда у тебя вечно болят зубы, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. И все эти дополнительные примочки: чистка, шлифовка, полировка тряпочкой — супер!  
Бэн не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Да ты, я смотрю, с толком проводишь время. Рад за тебя.  
— Серьезно? Ты рад? — вздернул брови Кэтал. — Я на твои деньги развлекаюсь, между прочим.  
— Как-нибудь переживу, — усмехнулся Бэн.  
— О, даже так?.. — Кэтал умолк, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо, потом перевел взгляд на окно, и продолжил тоном, в котором не осталось и следа от прежнего веселья. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что повел себя как дерьмо. Тренажерка, гидромассаж, дантисты… — это все лишнее. У меня просто крыша начала ехать. Я так злился на тебя…  
— Злился? — мгновенно посерьезнев, переспросил Бэн. — Почему?  
— Я ведь тут почти три недели торчу. А тебя всё нет. Я ждал, что ты сразу придешь, как только меня переведут, но ты не появлялся, — Кэтал дернул плечами и едва слышно вздохнул. — Я даже начал думать — тебе все равно. Решил, если стану тратить твои деньги сверх необходимого, ты узнаешь и придешь хотя бы за тем, чтобы разобраться.  
Бэн невольно сглотнул:  
— Ты пытался привлечь мое внимание? Таким образом?  
Кэтал невесело хмыкнул.  
— А что? Верный способ. Я нечто подобное делал, когда мелкий был. Отец с братом меня в упор не замечали, но стоило что-нибудь испортить или разбить, они сразу вспоминали, что я есть.  
Слушая его, Бэн испытывал противоречивые чувства. Бесконечно трогало то, с какой простотой и почти болезненной откровенностью Кэтал признавался в том, как сильно ждал его. Когда профессор Брауэнс упомянул об этом, Бэн решил, что тот преувеличивает, и сейчас он был почти счастлив узнать, что Кэтал действительно хотел его увидеть. А с другой стороны, мысль о том, что ему вообще пришлось ждать, вызвала массу вопросов, и сильно не нравилась Бэну. В конце концов, он сам, оказывается, мог встретиться со своим подопечным гораздо раньше.  
— Почему ты так долго не приходил? — спросил Кэтал, взглянув ему прямо в глаза. — Был так сильно занят?  
— Я только этим утром узнал, что тебя перевели сюда, — нахмурившись, ответил Бэн. — Когда несколько дней назад звонил в больницу, мне сказали, дословно: пациент демонстрирует признаки лучшей адаптации, но выводы делать рано.  
— Чего?! — вытаращился на него Кэтал. — Я из кожи вон лезу, доказывая им!.. — он умолк на полуслове, а потом гневно хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Вот сука! Это заведующий, верно? С ним ты разговаривал! Этот ублюдок решил подождать, пока не будет проверенных результатов! А на то, что я тут с ума схожу, ему насрать!  
Постукивая пальцами по столешнице, Бэн в мрачном молчании слушал Кэтала и соглашался про себя с каждым словом. Что ж, он еще поговорит с доктором Кроуфордом по душам. Бэну даже не требовалось комментировать произошедшее. Все его мысли Кэтал в нецензурной форме высказывал вслух.  
— Перестраховщик херов! — ругался Кэтал. — Двуличный трус! Специально ничего тебе не сказал, а то вдруг я снова начну буянить, и меня придется отправить обратно!..  
— А ты буянил? — тут же спросил Бэн, выловив из пламенной речи Кэтала кое-что интересное.  
— Ээээ… — Кэтал запнулся, вскинул брови, а потом его лицо приняло очень комичное выражение, словно его поймали на горячем. Про заведующего он явно сразу забыл, и Бэн — тоже, настолько забавно было наблюдать за бурной работой мысли, отразившейся на лице Кэтала.  
— Кто буянил? Я? Нет, — честно мотнув головой, тот спрятал руки за спину и принялся покачиваться с пятки на носок, устремив на Бэна невинный взгляд. Впечатление портили подрагивающие губы и шальные огоньки на дне глаз. — Я вообще тихий, примерный, покладистый — никаких проблем со мной, разве не видно?  
Бэн ничего не мог поделать — он расхохотался и смеялся до слез, прикрыв глаза рукой. Кэтал глядел на него и будто любовался. Улыбка на лице стала задумчивой, доброй. Он повернулся, взял с подставки чайник, залил кипятком заварку. Составил все необходимое на поднос, и пошел с ним к столику.  
— Вот, держи, — он протянул Бэну чашку на блюдце, потом осторожно перенес на стол свою, и поставил рядом стеклянный чайник и сахарницу. — Сейчас чай заварится, и можно будет пить.  
Вернув поднос на место, он устроился в кресле напротив Бэна, и только сейчас заметил, наконец, в его руках бумажный сверток.  
— А что в пакете? Это мне? — с любопытством спросил он.  
— Да. Там… — Бэн положил пакет на стол. — Там яблоки.  
— Ты принес мне яблок? — удивленно вскинул брови Кэтал, и Бэн слегка смутился. Может, стоило купить что-то другое? Он повел ладонью над пакетом, пытаясь вспомнить ход собственных мыслей.  
— Я просто… не успел подготовиться. Не знал, что тебе можно. Подумал, на свете нет ничего безвреднее яблок.  
— Ну, Белоснежка бы с тобой не согласилась, — явно забавляясь, заметил Кэтал. — И Адам с Евой — тоже.  
— Серьезные познания, — шутливо одобрил Бэн.  
— А я вообще разносторонне развитый. Если ты еще не заметил.  
Быстро улыбнувшись Бэну, он подтянул пакет к себе и запустил внутрь руку. Достал одно из яблок и внимательно его осмотрел, удерживая на свету. Яблоко было очень красивым, большим и сочным. Бэн придирчиво выбирал каждое, и теперь наблюдал, как длинные, изящные пальцы Кэтала обхватывают крупный, алый плод. В этой картине было что-то до дрожи чувственное. Кэтал поднес яблоко к губам, втянул носом аромат. Темные ресницы опустились, а блестящие, серые глаза под веками затуманились дымкой удовольствия.  
— Черт, потрясающе пахнет, — хрипловато прошептал он. — Понимаю всех Белоснежек разом. Спасибо.  
Бэн подвис, завороженный зрелищем, которое являл собой Кэтал, и его низкими, вибрирующими интонациями, мягко ударяющими в пах. Мысль о покладистости этого парня прямо на глазах приобретала новое значение.  
Лицо Кэтала меж тем стало задумчивым. Он какое-то время глядел на яблоко, а потом со вздохом положил его на стол. Переплел в замок пальцы, нахмурил брови, словно внутри его происходила некая борьба. Мельком взглянув на Бэна, он сказал:  
— Можно тебе вопрос задать?  
— Конечно. Любой.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Что, именно? — не понял Бэн.  
— Все это… — Кэтал повел ладонью вокруг, будто охватывая разом здание больницы. — Ты же понимал, что я не смогу вернуть тебе деньги. Даже если через ж-ж… — Кэтал облизнул губы, словно снимая с них последнее словечко. — Даже если через анальное отверстие вывернусь, все равно не смогу. Ты ведь понимал это?  
— Разумеется, — чуть нахмурившись, ответил Бэн, который все никак не мог сообразить, к чему тот клонит.  
— Тогда, зачем ты так поступил?.. — продолжал допрашивать его Кэтал. — Знаешь, если б мы находились в Японии и были какими-нибудь якудза, мне полагалось бы служить тебе до тех пор, пока не расплачусь, ну или не сделаю что-то равноценное. Я в кино такое видел. Но мы не в Японии, а ты не социальный служащий и не правительственный агент, чтобы спасать всех подряд было твоей работой. Значит, это личное. Тебе что-то нужно…  
Он прервался, быстро сглотнул и продолжил:  
— Может, ты чего-то хочешь от меня теперь? — наклонившись вперед, он с надеждой заглянул в глаза Бэну. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Бэн втянул носом воздух и опустил взгляд на свои лежащие на столе руки. Шея горела, ему было жарко. Прямота этого парня — как таранное орудие, стены сносит. Угасшее было волнение вернулось с новой силой, так что язык прилип к гортани.  
Он украдкой вытер взмокший лоб, не зная, что сказать. Кэтал шарил взглядом по его лицу, замерев в том же положении, и может уязвимость этой позы, та отчаянная искренность, с которой Кэтал ждал ответа, заставила его решиться… выразить… что-то… словами.  
— Я поставил свою машину рядом, — медленно начал Бэн. — Так что мы теперь соседи. Мы могли бы… видеться каждый день… — Он сделал рукой неопределённый жест, пытаясь подстегнуть мысль, — Могли бы… больше времени проводить… — вновь запнувшись, он с трудом перевел дыхание. Да почему ж это так сложно. — Могли бы разговаривать… Стать ближе. Что-то делать вместе. Помогать… если потребуется...  
— Так, ты хочешь дружить со мной? — не скрывая изумления, просил Кэтал.  
Бэн вскинулся и поморщился: что за слово дурацкое — дружить. Будто они ведерками в песочнице меняться собираются.  
— Ну, судя по описанию, ты хочешь быть моим другом, — настойчиво повторил Кэтал.  
— Наверное, — подумав, согласился Бэн. — Другом. Да. Это похоже.  
— Охренеть… — выдохнул Кэтал, выпрямляясь в кресле. — Никто не хотел, а ты хочешь. С ума сойти.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы, ошарашенно глядя на Бэна, а потом вновь придвинулся ближе.  
— А нафига тебе такой друг?  
Бэн втянул носом воздух, ощущая беспомощную досаду. Сколько можно? Он и так выжал из себя все, на что был способен.  
— К чему этот вопрос? Хочешь, чтобы я делал тебе комплименты?  
— Да нет, — усмехнулся Кэтал. — Я и так знаю, какой я классный. Просто… разве у тебя никого больше нет?  
Бэн вновь опустил взгляд на лежащие на столе руки.  
— Как-то не сложилось. А у тебя, значит, не много друзей?  
Кэтал тут же сник и тоже отвел глаза.  
— Нет совсем. Та же история, — он вздохнул и зябко передернул плечами, будто ему стало холодно. Бэну и самому было не по себе. Казалось, неловкость, повисшая в комнате, физически давит на уши. Он вскинул голову и резко растер лицо ладонью. Да что они, в самом деле? Взрослые люди, а краснеют как дети.  
— А как же Фрэд? — спросил он, желая сменить тему. — И… — он едва не добавил «и Артур», но вовремя сдержался. Он обещал себе, что не станет спрашивать об этом человеке. Что бы ни произошло в прошлом между ним и Кэталом, это было его личное дело. Может статься так, что Бэн невольно узнал нечто, о чем вообще никто не должен был знать.  
— Фрэд? — удивленно переспросил Кэтал. — Да, верно, я же тебе о нем рассказывал.  
— Он, кстати, вчера приходил. Просил передать тебе это, — Бэн достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака сложенный листок, положил на стол и придвинул Кэталу. — Там его адрес. У него теперь есть дом и мастерская. Он просил передать, что беспокоился, и что ты можешь заходить в любое время.  
Кэтал медленно взял записку, развернул, глядя на ровные округлые буквы. Его лицо застыло, а потом на нем отразилась смутная печаль.  
— Так ты зайдешь к нему? — спросил Бэн.  
— Что? — очнувшись, Кэтал вскинул голову, а потом вновь опустил взгляд на листок. — Конечно. Зайду. — Он погладил записку большим пальцем, глядя на неё почти с тоской. — Мы классно посидим. Фрэд покажет мне свой дом. Потом угостит чем-нибудь. Мы обсудим новости. Он расскажет о своей мастерской, о новых соседях. Потом мы, может быть, посмотрим телевизор. А затем… я пойду…  
— Ты, похоже, не больно-то счастлив, — сдвинув брови, прокомментировал Бэн  
— А это конец, разве ты не чувствуешь? — сказал Кэтал, поднимая на него неожиданно серьезный, усталый взгляд.  
— Почему? Мне показалось, он действительно за тебя волновался.  
— Волновался, я не спорю. На самом деле, Фрэд очень славный малый, и я рад, что у него все отлично теперь, — Кэтал едва слышно вздохнул. — Знаешь, бывает так, что встречаются два разных человека. У них нет ничего общего, но одинаковые проблемы, и потому они становятся друзьями. А потом для одного из них все меняется, и не остается ничего, что могло бы удержать их вместе. На этом все и заканчивается.  
Кэтал положил листок на стол и, глядя на него, откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Для Фрэда все изменилось, а я у меня все по-прежнему. Конец истории.  
— Ты знал, что так выйдет, и все равно помог ему?  
Кэтал недоуменно приподнял брови:  
— А ты поступил бы иначе?  
— Нет, — негромко ответил Бэн.  
— Значит, мы друг друга понимаем.  
— Ты не совсем прав, — подумав, произнес Бэн. — Фрэд тут не единственный, для кого многое изменилось.  
Кэтал усмехнулся:  
— Намекаешь на то, что я слез с иглы?  
— Разве это ничего не меняет?  
Поджав губы, Кэтал отвел взгляд и едва заметно покачал головой.  
— В чем дело? — тут же нахмурился Бэн. — Что сейчас значил этот жест?  
Кэтал сжал пальцами переносицу и со вздохом произнес:  
— Понимаешь, я могу хоть чечетку бить перед врачами, но тебе врать не хочу. Все сложно.  
Бэн медленно кивнул, соглашаясь с этим. Ну, что же… Никто и не ждал, что будет легко.  
— Значит, я прослежу, чтобы все было в порядке, — твердо пообещал он, и Кэтал, вскинув брови, хмыкнул.  
— Серьезно? Ты, правда, собрался возиться со мной? Ты совсем не знаешь меня. Ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
Бэн невозмутимо пожал плечами. Теперь, когда решение было принято, к нему вернулась прежняя уверенность.  
— Действительно. Ты ведь даже своего полного имени мне не назвал.  
Парень удивленно вытаращился на него, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся.  
— Черт, верно!  
Широко улыбаясь, он протянул ладонь через стол и сказал:  
— Кэтал О’Риган. Приятно познакомиться, Бэн.

_Тьма была всеохватной и густой — обволакивала его тело как бескрайний, чернильный космос. Он плыл в этой темноте — бездыханный, неподвижный. Погружался во мрак все глубже и медленно исчезал.  
Возможно, он был кем-то великим, созданным для величия, но теперь незаметно угасал во тьме — забытый, ненужный призрак — далекое эхо снов повзрослевшего мира.  
Он почти ушел, почти истаял и слился с темнотой, когда из невозможной дали его настиг тихий зов, полный отчаяния и боли. Этот зов нарастал, звучал все настойчивей, сопровождаемый мощными раскатами грома.  
“Артур... Вернись...”_  
— Бэн! Ты меня слышишь? Эй!.. Ты до сих пор не встал, что ли? Сколько можно спать?!  
Бэн вскинулся на постели, хватая ртом воздух. Потолок кэмпера поплыл перед глазами. Раскалывающие голову громовые удары превратились в настойчивый стук в дверь. Снаружи слышался знакомый голос, очень похожий на тот, что звал его во сне:  
— Бэн! Черт! Ты, вообще дома? Открой дверь!  
Превозмогая сотрясающую все тело дрожь, Бэн с трудом поднялся с кровати, натянул штаны, добрел до выхода и, повернув замок, толкнул дверь. Ударивший в глаза яркий свет тут же заставил его прикрыть глаза рукой.  
— О, наконец-то. Я уж решил, ты ушел куда-то.  
Бэн привалился плечом к дверному косяку, успокаивая тяжелое дыхание и, отняв ладонь от лица, заставил себя посмотреть на стоящего напротив озадаченного гостя.  
— Кажется, у кого-то утро не шибко доброе, — заключил Кэтал, оглядывая его с головы до ног. — Что с тобой? Выглядишь дерьмово.  
— Мне иногда кошмары снятся, — хрипло пояснил Бэн, машинально вытирая ладонью взмокший лоб.  
Кэтал тут же стал серьезным, во взгляде мелькнуло сочувствие.  
— О, значит, я вовремя? Вот, держи, это тебе, — он протянул Бэну большой стакан, накрытый пластиковой крышкой. Бэн недоуменно моргнул, даже не заметив, как тот перекочевал ему в руки.  
— Что это?  
— Кофе, — Кэтал улыбнулся и беспечно пожал плечами. — Я ведь должен тебе. Вот, решил вернуть. Пей, пока не остыл.  
Он отступил на шаг, приветливо кивнул ему, а потом бодрой походкой направился к своей машине, приговаривая на ходу:  
— Вставай, Бэн. Проснись и пой! Весна пришла!


	3. Часть III

Его выпустили из больницы через две недели после первого визита Бэна. И как подозревал сам Кэтал, все произошло так быстро вовсе не из-за доверия врачей к его успехам, а благодаря влиянию его покровителя. Бэн приходил каждый день, оставался подолгу. Добился встречи с заведующим и устроил главе отделения такой разнос, что слухи о нем, как отзвуки грома прокатились по всему госпиталю. В глубине души Кэтал жалел, что не видел этого, и причина была вовсе не в возможности позлорадствовать. Он просто хотел бы иметь представление о том, каким бывает Бэн, когда разгневан. Судя по взглядам, которые украдкой бросали на Бэна врачи и медсестры, это и впрямь производило впечатление.  
«Во что я вляпался»? — смеялся про себя Кэтал. Однако обнаружившиеся в Бэне черты характера на удивление не пугали, а даже вводили в некий первобытный азарт. Хотелось бросить вызов этой стихии. Кэтал чувствовал себя так, будто его подхватило гигантской волной, и он, как безбашенный серфер, взмыл на самый гребень и летел навстречу ветру.  
Бэн решал проблемы с королевским размахом. Казалось, он мог бы перевернуть мир, если бы поставил перед собой такую цель. Размазав в личном разговоре заведующего по всем поверхностям, Бэн с легкостью выбил из него возможность встречи с профессором Брауэнсом. Кэтал понятия не имел, о чем они беседовали, но после этого разговора его лечащий врач выглядел довольным, как объевшийся сметаной кот. В тот же день он подписал бумаги на выписку и, пожимая своему бывшему пациенту руку на прощание, сказал:  
— Ну, что же, с легким сердцем поручаю вас заботам вашего уважаемого родственника.  
— Только этого не надо, — проворчал Кэтал, — За мной не нужно присматривать как за ребёнком.  
— Разумеется. И все же забота близких нужна каждому и приятна в любом возрасте.  
Все это просто не укладывалось в голове. Особенно словосочетание «близкий человек» применительно к Бэну. Но тот вел себя так, будто они тысячу лет знакомы, и это удивляло больше всего.  
По правде говоря, у Кэтала от его нового друга сносило крышу. Бэн казался неизвестной разновидностью наркотика, на который можно было подсесть сильнее, чем на героин. Они практически не расставались, гуляли по городу, разговаривали обо всем на свете. Вылезая рано утром из салона своей малютки, Кэтал совершал вояж в социальный центр за утренней порцией кофе, а потом сразу топал к Бэну. Молотил кулаком в дверь кэмпера, будил владельца, нагло требуя внимания к себе. Стеснения Кэтал не испытывал. Он вообще чувствовал себя, как голодающий, оказавшийся перед пиршественным столом. Какая тут может быть сдержанность и красота манер? Бэн ведь говорил, что хочет быть ему другом? Говорил. Кэтал не тянул его за язык и намеревался пользоваться открывшимися возможностями по полной.  
Пока мог. Пока они еще были, эти возможности. Он знал, что в его случае ничто хорошее не может длиться долго. Едва сны вернутся, ему резко поплохеет. А Бэн рано или поздно охладеет к их дружбе. Кэтал не питал иллюзий относительно того, чем все закончится. Тот наивный мальчик с нелепыми ушами и сердцем нараспашку давно утратил былую доверчивость. И пусть уши с годами не изменили своей формы, а сердце могло вместить всю любовь во вселенной, вера в лучшее обходилась слишком дорого. Может, она сделала бы его счастливым, но расплата за неё стала бы непомерной. Веры не было, а вот надежда… Эта тварь оказалась непобедима — измучила его, вымотала все нервы. Конечно, он не собирался посвящать в свои проблемы Бэна. Тот ведь был не виноват, что Кэтал такой ебанутый. Бэну он, должно быть, казался забавным, простоватым чудаком. А, по правде говоря, Кэтал вообще не представлял, что Бэн о нем думает.  
На самом деле, ему было не на что жаловаться. Бэн хорошо к нему относился. Даже более чем хорошо. Он вообще был очень странным, этот парень. У него были вкусы, но не было привычек. Он обладал твердыми принципами, но не признавал правил и морали. Казалось, Бэн выстраивает свою жизнь, руководствуясь личным выбором в каждом действии. Кэтал ни разу не встречал подобных людей. О том, что он сам мог бы просто посмотреться в зеркало, чтобы увидеть кого-то похожего, Кэтал попросту не думал.  
Бэн относился к их отношениям с непробиваемым спокойствием. Если Кэтал чувствовал себя сраным Титаником, то Бэн был непотопляем, как Ноев Ковчег. Казалось, его не способно смутить ничто на свете. Ни то, что Кэтал бесцеремонно вытаскивает его из постели. Ни то, что лопает его еду и плескается в душевой. Ни то, что без приглашения вваливается в гости: взбирается с ногами на кресла или валяется на кровати. Кэтал и сам понимал, что перегибает палку. Друзья, наверное, так не поступают. Но он просто не мог вогнать себя в какие-то рамки. Его плющило. Он вел себя как придурок. Но сделать ничего не мог.  
Бэн реагировал на его выходки с невозмутимостью бронированного танка: как будто так и надо. Порой, когда Кэтал приходил в чувство в достаточной мере, чтобы взглянуть на себя со стороны, он думал — когда ж терпение Бэна, наконец, лопнет? Иногда даже хотелось самому все испортить. Просто чтобы перестать ждать этого момента.  
Безумие достигло кульминации на исходе второй недели. Как обычно сходив за кофе для них обоих, он принял приглашение на завтрак. Утром Кэтал чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым. Он все еще проходил медикаментозный курс и, благодаря таблеткам, спал без сновидений. Но все равно просыпался по утрам разбитым. Душа ныла от фантомной боли, которая как корабельный барометр предупреждала о грядущем шторме. Он становился суетлив и беспокоен. И еще более неловок, чем обычно.  
По утрам Бэн всегда готовил сам. Делал тосты, блинчики или яичницу с беконом. Вот с последней Кэталу и не повезло. Бэн выкладывал на стол салфетки и приборы, а его попросил принести завтрак. Кэтал подхватил с кухонной столешницы тарелки с яичницей, торопливо повернулся и… Вероятно, произошедшая следом катастрофа легко объяснялась тем, что места в проходе кэмпера было слишком мало, чтобы двое мужчин могли в нем свободно разминуться. Кэтал повернулся и, не рассчитав движение, врезался прямо в спину Бэна. Отлетел обратно, уронил тарелки, которые грохнулись на пол и разбились. Кэтал стоял посреди учиненного им хаоса, глядел на осколки, ошметки яичницы и украшающие его джинсы желтые пятна и не понимал, как же, черт возьми, так получилось. У него просто опустились руки. Отвращение к себе хлестнуло плетью, голову повело, а мысли смазались в горячечный пунктир. Он проебал еду. Которую Бэн сам готовил. Вот это точно был предел.  
Кэтал пошатнулся, закрыл глаза, чтобы всего этого не видеть, как вдруг ощутил на своей шее горячую ладонь Бэна. Тот подошел совсем близко, положил руку ему на загривок и молча притянул к себе. Кэтал скомкал в кулаке край его рубашки, вжался лбом в плечо, и его накрыло: он хрипел, всхлипывал и трясся всем телом, утратив над собой контроль. Бэн держал его крепко, прижимая к себе за плечи. Кэтал цеплялся за него, выплескивая в сухих рыданиях всю боль, всю тоску и горечь, что копились годами, спрессовывались под давлением в глубине души. Это было похоже на взрыв вулкана, его било крупной дрожью, а в затуманившейся голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли…  
Он понятия не имел, как долго его колотило. Сознание ушло в аварийный режим, и прояснилось не сразу. В какой-то момент Кэтал понял, что стоит, крепко держась за Бэна, и тяжело дышит ему в плечо. Внутри было тихо и пусто, он чувствовал жуткую усталость. Руки и ноги отяжелели, и подрагивали от внезапной слабости.  
Кэтал с трудом перевел дыхание и несильно толкнул Бэна в плечо, давая понять, что очухался. Но что делать дальше, было неясно. Как объяснять Бэну свою истерику? Мысль об этом, однако, не вызвала и тени эмоций. Он был опустошен настолько, что даже устыдиться толком не мог.  
Объяснять, впрочем, ничего не пришлось. Бэн отпустил его, дал выпрямиться, страхуя ладонью за плечо. Напряженно вгляделся в лицо и спросил:  
— Жив?  
Прикрыв глаза, Кэтал едва заметно кивнул. На большее он был не способен.  
— Хорошо. Умойся. Я тут разберусь.  
Кэтал без споров развернулся и, как зомби, пошел в ванную. Плеснул водой в лицо и тяжело оперся ладонями на раковину.  
Что это, на хрен, было? Он, конечно, больной, но не настолько же? Никогда ведь таким психованным не был. Даже в больнице так не плющило. А сейчас чувствовал себя — будто блевал, не переставая, полчаса.  
Кэтал еще какое-то время стоял, закрыв глаза, потом привел себя в порядок, отчистил от желтка джинсы, и напоследок сунул голову под холодную воду, чтобы уж наверняка прийти в чувство. К тому моменту, как он вернулся, разгром был уже устранен. Бэн подогревал в микроволновке остатки вчерашней пиццы. Обычно, если с вечера что-то оставалось, он наутро все выкидывал, и Кэтала это каждый раз возмущало: как можно еду выбрасывать? Бэн в ответ неизменно вскидывал брови. Что еще, мол, прикажешь с ней делать? А теперь, стало быть, нашел применение. После того как Кэтал оставил их без завтрака.  
Кэтал привалился плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдая за Бэном. Тот выкладывал куски пиццы на тарелки и с виду был само спокойствие. Как будто вовсе ничего не случилось. Сюрреализм какой-то.  
— Ты, что, святой? — с усталым вздохом спросил Кэтал. Бэн вопросительно посмотрел на него и, видимо, понял, о чем тот спрашивает. Пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Нет. Просто я предупрежден, — достав с полки полотенце, он швырнул его Кэталу. Тот поймал и набросил на шею, чтобы струящаяся с волос вода не заливала футболку.  
— Предупрежден? О чем?  
— Психологическая ломка. Док предполагал, что она последует.  
Кэтал нахмурился.  
— Что за хрень. Я давно переломался.  
— По факту — все верно. И ты был в порядке, пока находился в больнице. Но сейчас, после позвращения в привычную среду, твое подсознание ждет от тебя возобновления прежних ритуалов, а ты им не следуешь. В результате, нервная система идет в разнос. Любые эмоциональные переживания усиливаются. Возможны срывы, агрессия. Это кризис. Его надо просто переждать.  
Он перенес на стол тарелки, пока Кэтал, приоткрыв рот, переваривал новости.  
— Доктор так сказал? Ты, что, звонил ему?  
Бэн взглянул на него с удивлением.  
— Я держу с ним связь постоянно. Нужно же мне знать, как реагировать.  
— И как?  
— Сохранять спокойствие. Не акцентироваться на твоих действиях. Помогать справиться. Твой лечащий врач считает, что от меня в немалой степени зависит, насколько легко и быстро все пройдет.  
— Пиздец, — с чувством прокомментировал Кэтал, и Бэн едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— Согласен. Но это естественная реакция на стресс. Скоро все закончится.  
— Ты, правда, в это веришь?  
— Само собой. Это закономерно. Садись есть.  
Он кивнул на кресло напротив, и Кэтал, вздохнув, направился к столу. Устроился на сидении лицом к Бэну, взял с тарелки кусок пепперони и принялся задумчиво жевать. Вчерашняя пицца была как резиновая, но Кэтал не замечал этого, погрузившись в размышления. Значит, он все-таки не псих. То есть, по-своему ненормальный, конечно, но не более чем прежде. Эта мысль успокаивала. Если он просто временно в неадеквате, то все не так плохо.  
— Мог бы и меня предупредить, — проворчал он. — Я уж решил, что совсем чокнулся, раз мне так крышу рвет.  
Бэн проглотил кусок пиццы и запил его кофе. Ел он без удовольствия — просто чтобы заполнить чем-то пустой желудок. Кэтал подумал, что, может, Бэн и прав в том, что уничтожает остатки: вчерашняя пицца — отстой.  
— У меня не было уверенности, что это необходимо. Ты можешь быть скрытным, когда хочешь. Я до последнего не мог понять, действительно ли с тобой что-то не так, или мне только кажется.  
— То есть, я сам виноват, — саркастично подытожил Кэтал.  
— Нет. Но ты мог бы больше доверять мне.  
Кэтал изумленно уставился на Бэна, но тот ничего не заметил. Сдвинув брови, он продолжал мрачно жевать завтрак, с таким видом, словно мысль о недоверии со стороны Кэтала, сильно его задевала. Или даже он видел в этом нечто оскорбительное.  
Кэтал подумал, что его собственное чувство юмора уж слишком извращенное, раз при всей абсурдности ситуации, он и впрямь почувствовал себя неловко. Мда, и впрямь, непорядок. Как он мог? Нехорошо получилось.  
— Ммм… Извини?.. — на пробу сказал он, скроив подобие виноватой гримасы.  
Бэн кинул на него хмурый взгляд и, подумав, кивнул.  
— Сойдет. Но давай договоримся — я должен знать, что с тобой происходит. Если есть проблемы, скажи мне. Достаточно сюрпризов.  
Кэтал не выдержал и рассмеялся. Упал назад в кресле, разглядывая Бэна.  
— А ты не много на себя берешь, а?  
Бэн чуть прищурился. Должно быть, его хватило на то, чтобы верно оценить ситуацию, потому что во взгляде зажглись ироничные искры.  
— Не больше, чем необходимо, — заверил он, и Кэтал не смог удержаться от нового смешка.  
— О, ну раз так, то я, конечно, все тебе расскажу, — он ухмыльнулся. — Крыша у меня, между прочим, из-за тебя едет. Это так, к сведению. Раз уж тебе необходимо знать.  
Бэн откинулся на спинку сидения, тронул пальцами губы, будто примеряя на себя эту мысль, а потом резюмировал:  
— Лучше из-за меня, чем от наркотиков. Так безопаснее.  
Он поднялся с кресла, чтобы отнести в мойку опустевшую тарелку. Кэтал, приподняв брови, смотрел ему в след.  
— Это сейчас была шутка? Ты умеешь шутить? Я потрясен!  
Бэн ополоснул тарелку и поставил в сушилку.  
— Не нарывайся, — беззлобно предупредил он. — Продолжишь в том же духе, тебе не поздоровится.  
— Ничего ты мне не сделаешь. Ты меня обожаешь, — с апломбом заявил Кэтал, развлекаясь про себя.  
Бэн обернулся, скользнул по нему взглядом, словно огладив с головы до ног, и кивнул. А потом преспокойно продолжил мыть посуду.  
На этом разговор, собственно, и заглох, потому что Кэтал еще долго не мог опомниться, подобрать челюсть и понять, что это, мать твою, было.  
Бэн вел себя парадоксально. Как будто и впрямь считал, что достаточно сказать «мы друзья», и так будет, и останется навсегда. Конечно, такое отношение сильно подкупало и ослабляло бдительность. Кэтал понимал, что забывается, и даже тащится временами, хотя «забота» со стороны Бэна порой носила весьма авторитарный характер. Но в глубине души Кэтал был не против потакать ему. Он привязался к Бэну — так быстро и крепко, что готов был многое ему простить.  
Это поражало. Запутывало все еще больше. Случившийся с ним срыв унял нервную горячку — будто вскрыл старые язвы, очистив их от гноя. Ему стало легче, пусть всех вопросов это не решило. Главная проблема по-прежнему маячила на горизонте, висела над душой, как взведенная гильотина. Кэтал не мог поделиться ею с Бэном, что бы тот ни говорил.  
Он просто не представлял себе, как скажет: знаешь, Бэн, у меня есть один секрет. Я с детства вижу сны, такие, знаешь, охуенные. После них жизнь кажется бессмысленной возней червей в дерьме. И это сильно бьет по мозгам. Ты только не переживай. Мне, конечно, скоро станет фигово, но я еще какое-то время побарахтаюсь.  
Кэтал не представлял, как можно сказать нечто подобное, чтобы тебя не сочли сумасшедшим. Может, Бэн и ждал от него доверия, но Кэтал твердо знал — некоторые вещи лучше не рассказывать. Он осознавал, что это не честно. Бэн ведь, действительно, думал, что у его нового друга все вскоре наладится. Наверное, Кэталу стоило предупредить его, что этого не произойдёт. Чтобы не было сюрпризов. Но Кэтал так и не решился, поняв, что просто не в силах в таком признаться.  
Он старался чем-то компенсировать Бэну свой обман. Откликался на любую просьбу, помогал справляться с мелкими бытовыми сложностями. Сопровождал всюду, куда Бэн хотел пойти, и показывал все, что тот хотел увидеть. Кэтал вообще был готов ради Бэна на что угодно. Если б надо было кого-то убить, он бы так и сделал. Понимание этого даже перестало пугать со временем, словно это было в порядке вещей.  
Их прогулки растягивались надолго. Кэтал показывал Бэну свой Дублин — такой, каким его видел. Сидя на парапете набережной, они смотрели, как в порт заходят гигантские паромы. Как прожорливые чайки, рассекая крыльями воздух, подхватывают на лету брошенные с палуб угощения. Как рыбаки поднимают из трюмов траулеров дневной улов. Сельдь и макрель, сверкая чешуей на солнце, сыпались в контейнер, и это было так красиво — словно из натянутых меж лебедками сетей шел серебряный дождь.  
Кэтал показывал Бэну свои любимые места: уютные прибрежные кофейни, мощеные камнем старые улочки, пестрые, шумные рынки, и наполненные зеленью и птичьем щебетом леса за городом.  
Они бродили по длинным отмелям у моря, глядя на золотые песчаные косы и покрытый сияющей рябью залив.  
Кэтал не ожидал, что Бэну будут нравиться их пешие путешествия. Все-таки тот ведь объехал полмира. Но Бэн выглядел довольным: расслабленным и безмятежным. Соленый ветер трепал его волосы, а в глазах отражалось умиротворение.  
— Все-таки Земля удивительное место, — говорил он, глядя на пылающее в закате море. — Жаль, что живущие здесь люди так заняты собой, что почти разучились это ценить.  
Порой Бэн произносил такие вещи, что Кэтал просто выпадал в осадок. Но, тем не менее, он был во многом согласен. Его собственные чувственные переживания не сильно отличались. Например, он помнил, как еще недавно, осенью лежал на скамейке в парке и глядел на падающие с деревьев листья. Это было потрясающее действо. Лист слетал с ветки так естественно и легко. Ничего проще, красивее и печальнее этого движения Кэтал в жизни не видел. Соединяющая ветвь и черенок линия изламывалась и распадалась — словно лист сам отпускал ветку ради нескольких секунд кружения в воздухе. Любовь Кэтала к его другу Бэну была именно такой — как прощальный танец осеннего листа. Кэтал как никто его понимал: устав разбираться с самим собой, он решил — да к черту все! Так или иначе, он уже влип, так какой смысл переживать насчет перспектив их с Бэном отношений? Оказалось, для того чтобы отпустить заботы и отдаться всем ветрам, не обязательно во что-то верить, достаточно на все забить.  
Эта светлая мысль пришла ему в голову, пока Кэтал лежал на капоте своей машины и курил травку. Бэн отправился на пробежку, так что заняться было нечем. Он решил потратить время на то, чтобы проведать Пита. Кэтал убедился, что тот в порядке, ну и заодно разжился у него запасом шмали.  
Кэтал расслаблялся на капоте, тянул косяк и глядел в небо. Дым после долгого перерыва царапал горло, но все равно это было классно. Он чувствовал себя легким и свободным. Черт! Он, оказывается, соскучился по этому дерьму.  
Со стороны набережной послышались шаги. Бэн вернулся. Кэтал помахал ему рукой, чувствуя, как сердце наполняется теплом. В конце концов, какая разница, чем все закончится, если сейчас им хорошо вместе?  
Бэн заглянул ненадолго в кэмпер, а потом направился в его сторону. Кэтал с удовольствием наблюдал за его приближением. Бэн шел к нему, протирая шею мокрым полотенцем. Дыхание было глубоким и шумным после пробежки. Волосы потемнели от пота. На широкой груди под вырезом спортивной майки виднелся влажный треугольник. Кэтал любовался уверенной походкой Бэна, плавными движениями его сильного, тренированного тела. Бэн был в отличной форме. Не то, что он сам.  
Бэн остановился возле машины, накинул полотенце на голову и чуть прищурился, разглядывая Кэтала.  
— Что? — спросил Кэтал, сообразив, куда тот смотрит. — Это просто травка.  
— Я понял, — ровно подтвердил Бэн. — Узнал запах.  
— О, ты в этом разбираешься? — приподнял брови Кэтал. Он уже приготовился к долгому спору о вреде травы, и даже прикинул в уме возможные контраргументы. В конце концов, он сам слышал, что марихуану в Ирландии скоро легализуют. Не просто так ведь?  
Бэн уселся рядом на капот машины. Кэтал подвинулся, освобождая ему место.  
— Я пробовал наркотики. Давно. Лет в семнадцать.  
— Чего?! — Кэтал даже подскочил на месте. Резко выпрямился и уставил на него. — Серьезно? И какие?  
— Почти все. Кроме тяжелых.  
Кэтал приоткрыл рот, приваривая эту информацию. Он не сомневался, что Бэн не врет. Ему это было не свойственно. Но то, что он говорил, не укладывалось в голове.  
— И как оно? — наконец, спросил Кэтал, так и не сумев примерить на Бэна образ наркомана. Тот просто пожал плечами.  
— Не интересует. Бессмысленно.  
Кэтал невольно хмыкнул. Ну, конечно. Чего еще можно было ожидать?  
— А тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы во всем был смысл? — с усмешкой уточнил он. Бэн тяжело взглянул на него.  
— А зачем жить в противном случае?  
Это прозвучало столь серьезно, что Кэталу совести не хватило продолжать иронизировать. Он только вздохнул, сделал еще одну затяжку и покачал головой.  
— Ты меня порой изумляешь. Откуда эта склонность к философии? Я думал, ты практик. Ну, больше делаешь, чем думаешь.  
Бэна это замечание ничуть не задело. Он вновь невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Так и есть. Просто мне пришлось думать о многих вещах, пока я пытался понять, почему… — он умолк, не закончив мысль. Беспомощно сдвинул брови, потом до боли сжал пальцами переносицу и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Дай сюда, — сказал он, протягивая руку. Кэтал закатил глаза и передал ему косяк, решив посмотреть, что тот станет с ним делать. Наверняка, выкинет — тогда идейных разборок точно не избежать.  
Бэн перехватил самокрутку характерным жестом, поднес к губам и затянулся. У Кэтала едва челюсть не отвалилась.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— А на что это похоже? — спросил Бэн, выпустив струйку дыма. Кэтал молча втянул носом воздух. Обычно он был не прочь поделиться, особенно когда у него было с запасом. Но отчего-то видеть косяк в руке Бэна было до крайности неприятно.  
— Эй-эй, не увлекайся, — сказал Кэтал, отбирая у него самокрутку.  
— Это ты не увлекайся, — в тон ему ответил Бэн, даже не сделав попытки воспрепятствовать. — Я в принципе не против, но трава — это первый шаг к чему-то покруче. Не хочу потом вытаскивать тебя из какого-нибудь дерьма.  
Кэтал невольно поморщился, упрямо затянулся, но тут же с раздражением выкинул косяк, поняв, что его больше не вставляет. Трава внезапно утратила вкус.  
Откинувшись на лобовое стекло, он недовольно уставился на Бэна.  
— Ладно, окей, буду курить под настроение, — ворчливо согласился он. — А то, что это, блядь, за жизнь такая? Бухать нельзя: таблетки пришлось бы бросить. Траву нельзя. Секса тоже не наблюдается. Никаких, на хрен, радостей!  
Бэн невольно усмехнулся.  
— Купить тебе пирожных? — иронично вскинув брови, спросил он. — В виде компенсации.  
Кэтал ответил ему столь же ехидной усмешкой.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я откажусь, то сильно ошибаешься.  
— Значит, договорились, — насмешливо резюмировал Дэвис. — Будем покупать тебе пирожные каждый день.  
— О-фи-геть, — восхищенно присвистнул Кэтал. — До чего ты рационален. Чертовски выгодно иметь с тобой дело, друг.  
Бэн расхохотался, и Кэтал тут же забыл обо всем, завороженный его видом. Когда Бэн смеялся так — запрокинув голову — громко и от души, то становился лет на десять моложе, выглядел совсем юным. Кэтал неизменно терялся и таял, когда видел это. В такие моменты на Бэна невозможно было сердиться.  
Отсмеявшись, Бэн устроился рядом. С улыбкой взглянул на Кэтала. Забросив назад руку, мягко взъерошил ему волосы. Кэтал прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской. Вот к этому он мог бы пристраститься намертво.  
Он понимал, что прикипел к Бэну всей душей. Иногда Кэталу казалось, что он сам его придумал, создал из своей глубоко похороненной мечты. А в другие моменты убеждался, что нет — Бэн вполне реальный человек, особенно когда вылезал из кэмпера сонный и взъерошенный, со следами от подушки на щеке, или ругался, выгребая из своей душевой забытые Кэталом носки, или закатывал глаза, когда видел царящий в багажнике фиата вечный беспорядок.  
Впрочем, в остальном он и впрямь поступал очень разумно и говорил дельные вещи, хотя порой не понимал очевидного. Кэтал заметил это во время одной из их пеших прогулок. Как-то раз, гуляя по центру Дублина, они угодили в толпу цыган. Пестрая ватага женщин и чумазых детишек атаковала их с азартом стаи шакалов. Кэтал отталкивал тянущиеся к нему руки и отгонял наседающих попрошаек скрученной газетой, которую перед этим подобрал для Бэна с одной из скамеек.  
— Пошли нахуй! — плевался Кэтал, воинственно размахивая своей импровизированной дубинкой. — Отвалите, я сказал! Прочь!  
Бэн шел рядом и веселился. Точнее, ржал как ненормальный.  
— Что ты прешься?! — возмутился Кэтал, когда им, наконец, удалось выбраться из толпы и отойти на безопасное расстояние. — Тебе — что, хочется остаться с вывернутыми карманами?  
Бэн усмехнулся, украдкой вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы.  
— Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что есть компании, к которым лучше не приближаться, но — газетой, Кэтал? Я думал, ты проявишь больше сочувствия к себе подобным.  
Тот вытаращился на него, не веря ушам своим.  
— Чего?..  
— Они ведь такие же, как мы, — пожал плечами Бэн. — Бродяги. Изгои цивилизации.  
— Так, стоп. Я не такой, — ошеломленно выпалил Кэтал. — А ты тем более! Даже сравнивать нельзя!  
С лица Бэна тут же исчезло всякое веселье, во взгляде мелькнула боль и смутная грусть.  
— Даже сюда не вписываюсь? — негромко спросил Бэн.  
— Что?! Причем здесь?!.. Ты не понимаешь... — Кэтал резко выдохнул и сжал пальцами виски, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль.  
— Слушай, ты вовсе не изгой. Я вижу, что у тебя проблемы с адаптацией в обществе, но ты совершенно неверно судишь о себе!  
— Вот как?  
— Да, черт возьми! — воскликнул Кэтал и с жаром продолжил. — Вот ты сказал: цивилизация. Если понимать под этим словом не компьютеры, машины и прочую хрень, которую создают люди, а некий совершенный способ жить, то ты самый цивилизованный человек из всех, кого я видел. Твоя цивилизация, может, вообще не принадлежит этому миру, может, она из каких-нибудь легенд и книг, но она существует! Она всегда с тобой. Она здесь…  
Он приложил ладонь к груди Бэна напротив быстро бьющегося сердца, и тут же смутился, когда взглянул ему в глаза. Бэн был потрясен, он смотрел так, будто Кэтал открыл ему величайшую тайну во вселенной. Кэталу тут же стало неловко. Захотелось сказать какую-нибудь смешную глупость, сгладить пафос собственных слов привычной шуткой.  
Бэн не позволил. Он притянул Кэтала к себе и обнял так крепко, что тот даже охнул от неожиданности.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал, — с благодарностью прошептал Бэн ему в висок.  
— Не знаю, — растерянно ответил Кэтал. — Жил бы дальше?  
— Это была бы не жизнь.  
Кэтал тихо вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться. Обнял Бэна в ответ. В конце концов, почему он должен себе отказывать? Ему ведь хорошо. Вот бы так было всегда.

Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как они стали жить рядом, Бэн в своем фургоне, и Кэтал — в любимой желтой машинке. Лето медленно вступало в свои права. Стало совсем тепло, все вокруг расцветало и искрилось красками и солнечным светом. Море, конечно, оставалось холодным, но Кэтал все равно не смог удержался и в один прекрасный день полез купаться.  
Бэн полулежал на песке, опираясь на локти, и наблюдал, как тот плескается, словно игривый тюлень на мелководье. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось забавно. Да и вообще было вредной для здоровья затеей. Нахлебавшись этой воды, можно было отравиться, но Кэталу было все равно. Он никому не смог бы объяснить, как много значило для него это по-детски сумасбродное действо.  
— Ты ни в кого мутировать не собрался? — иронично спросил Бэн, когда он Кетал, отплевываясь и клацая зубами, рухнул возле него и принялся выжимать облепившие бедра мокрые трусы.  
— Если у меня вдруг отрастет хвост или прорежутся жабры, тогда и буду беспокоиться, — пошутил в ответ Кэтал, с удовольствием растягиваясь на прогретом солнцем песке. Бэн смотрел на него, улыбался и ласкал взглядом его лицо, грудь и плечи. Бэн вообще любил смотреть на него, будто ему нравилось все, что Кэтал делает. Тот не находил причин для этого, но порой видел в глазах Бэна столько тепла и нежности, что даже терялся. Сердцу становилось тесно в груди, оно ускоряло ход, превращаясь в горячий шар. Он не знал, чем заслужил такое отношение, но изо всех сил старался, чтобы Бэну тоже было хорошо рядом с ним. Как мог.  
Если не считать прогулок их дни не блистали разнообразием, но каждый казался по-своему замечательным. Кэтал никогда не думал, что можно жить так, наслаждаясь каждым ощущением, находя удовольствие в самых простых вещах. Чудом казалось все: тепло от согревающей ладони чашки кофе, падающие из окон кэмпера солнечные лучи, сияющие в них прозрачные пылинки, запах шампуня и сигарет Бэна — много, очень много прекрасных фрагментов, образующих волшебную мозаику, из которой теперь состояла его жизнь. Она никогда еще не казалась настолько яркой — разве что в тот «последний день». Но тогда все было по-другому — он умирал, а теперь впервые жил по-настоящему. Он чувствовал это очень остро, и ему было бесконечно хорошо.  
Мир вокруг был большим, суетливым, не слишком-то приветливым. Мир был жадным и слепым, гонялся за пустыми благами, куда-то вечно торопился и нигде не успевал. А Кэталу казалось — они создали собственную вселенную, совсем крохотную, размером с их парковку. Здесь не было времени, не нужно было никуда спешить, и ценной становилась каждая мелочь. Каждое слово. Каждый вздох.  
Конечно, он не мог без того, чтобы не испортить эту идиллию. Кэтал не хотел, но так вышло… Накануне он привел, наконец, в порядок свою крошку, одолжил у Бэна канистру бензина и поехал навестить Фрэда. Тот вначале обрадовался ему, а затем все вышло именно так, как предсказывал Кэтал.  
Они сидели за столом в маленькой гостиной квартирки Фрэда. Тот поил гостя чаем с конфетами, вел с ним задушевные беседы: расспрашивал о клинике, о Бэне, о дальнейших планах. Кэтал рассказывал о себе, тоже задавал вопросы, остро чувствуя, что их с Фрэдом встреча с каждой минутой все больше напоминает плохо поставленный спектакль. Все было неправильно, неестественно. Кэтал почти физически ощущал повисшую в комнате неловкость, будто, привыкнув за эти месяцы к новой жизни, Фрэд продолжал играть привычную роль, а в действительности уже не знал, что делать с их дружбой. Он был рад услышать, что у его гостя дела идут неплохо. Едва Фрэд убедился в этом, то вздохнул с облегчением, словно это освобождало его от некой ответственности. Так лопнула последняя связывавшая их нить…  
Кэтал с болью наблюдал за этим. Он ни в чем не винил своего бывшего друга. В ненормальной жизни Кэтала не выживала ни одна привязанность. Фрэд и так продержался почти три месяца на одной лишь благодарности и ответственности. Все-таки он и впрямь был очень славным малым… А теперь… Кэтал давно привык, что, когда людей рядом с ним ничего не удерживает, они забывают его очень быстро, но впервые наблюдал этот процесс воочию. Ему казалось, он действительно видит, как неведомый вирус уничтожает их прошлое, как порой застывает улыбка на лице Фрэда, когда он погружается в себя и ищет в душе те дружеские чувства, которые должен испытывать, но не может найти — как будто их стерли невидимым ластиком.  
Кэтал гадал, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Фрэд не узнает его при встрече? Год? Может, два? Возможно, если бы он, и впрямь, умер, когда вколол себе героин, Фрэд помнил бы его немного дольше.  
В конце концов, Кэтал не выдержал, попрощался и ушел. Фрэд даже не подумал его останавливать, только кивнул с таким видом, словно был вполне доволен их встречей и тем, что с честью выполнил свой «дружеский долг». Это добило окончательно. Кэтал вернулся обратно совсем разбитым. Впервые за долгое время он испытывал невыносимое желание обдолбаться в хлам. Спасло только присутствие Бэна. Ему Кэтал, естественно, сказал, что все в порядке! Отлично посидели! Никаких проблем!  
Бэн в ответ лишь недоверчиво сощурился. Впрочем, Кэтал и не ожидал, что ему поверят. От него за милю несло депрессией и внутренней истерикой. Было так больно, что хотелось орать в голос.  
Кэтал забрался на крышу кэмпера, лежал на ней, приканчивая один косяк за другим, и глядел в небо. Бэн, заразившись его настроением, в мрачном молчании месил кулаками свой боксерский мешок. Перевернувшись на живот, Кэтал наблюдал за ним сверху и тоскливо думал, неужели с Бэном выйдет так же? Этого ему точно не пережить.  
Ближе к вечеру, когда Кэтал немного успокоился, ему пришла смс-ка от Пита. Бэн подарил Кэталу телефон после первого же визита в клинику, и когда Кэтал навещал своего давнего приятеля в последний раз, то оставил ему свой номер. Пит приглашал его на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения. На самом деле родился Пит в ноябре, но имел привычку устраивать себе праздник, когда хотелось. В итоге он мог отмечать свой день рождения по нескольку раз в год. Впрочем, против этого никто не возражал.  
Когда Кэтал прочел сообщение, то даже расчувствовался. Решил, что обязательно должен зайти к Питу, и приготовил подарок — многофункциональный нож, который был единственной стоящей вещью в его барахле. Пит на этот нож давно поглядывал, у него вообще была слабость ко всяким острым штучкам. Кэтал и раньше бы подарил его Питу, если бы сам не пользовался, а теперь отказывать приятелю в этой маленькой радости не было причин.  
Жил Пит не слишком далеко, снимал вместе с компанией мансарду старого коттеджа за городом. Владелец, спившийся портовый докер, чихать хотел на то, что делается у него над головой. На хате Пита постоянно тусил народ, орала музыка, висел опиумный смог. Лечение в клинике не пошло Питу на пользу. Наоборот, сразу как его оттуда выпустили, он сбежал из дома и ушел в отрыв.  
Кэталу часто казалось, что Пит перегибает палку, но он считал, что не вправе судить. На самом деле, он не собирался задерживаться на вечеринке, просто был рад, что Питер о нем вспомнил. Кэтал хотел поздравить приятеля с очередным внеплановым днем рождением, вручить подарок и уйти. Он даже не сказал об этом Бэну. Туда-обратно на машине — час от силы. Кэтал был уверен, что управится, как раз к моменту как Бэн вернется с вечерней пробежки.  
Кэтал быстро добрался до места. Оставил свою малютку в дорожном кармане у шоссе. Подъезд к дому Пита не был заасфальтирован. Грунтовая дорога сквозь лесок, скрывавший старый коттедж со стороны трассы, была в жутком состоянии — сплошные ямы. После того, как Кэтал пару раз застрял в них, он предпочитал последнюю часть пути преодолевать пешком.  
Когда он пришел, веселье уже было в самом разгаре. В старых колонках хрипел какой-то техно-жесткач. Сладковатый запах опиумной смеси щипал ноздри. Знакомый народ оттягивался всласть, развалившись на всех пригодных и непригодных поверхностях, а те, что были на ногах, дергались под приходом в такт музыке. В мансарде почти не было мебели, вещи лежали по углам кучей, пол покрывал слой грязи и мусора, с потолка свисала единственная тусклая лампочка. Вдоль стен стояли несколько потрепанных диванов, которые Кэтал сам помогал переносить со свалки, когда Пит осваивал это место. Центр комнаты занимал понтовый стеклянный стол, которым его приятель очень гордился. Хрен знает, где он достал этот напрочь не вписывавшийся в обстановку символ красивой жизни, но дунуть с его немытой поверхности приятели Пита собирались всей толпой. Сейчас этот стол и вовсе был заполнен до отказа. Шприцы, порошки, раскатившиеся по всей поверхности таблетки. Похоже, Кэтал был единственным, кто притащился с цивильным подарком. Остальные предпочли вложиться иначе. Венчал разложенное на столе богатство установленный по центру самодельный бульбик, похожий на сдохшего осьминога. Кэтал прекрасно знал эту конструкцию, поскольку сам же и мастерил её из подручных материалов. Пит попросил, вот Кэтал и сделал. Они еще спорили, реально ли сделать бульбулятор хотя бы на четыре трубки, чтобы его корешам не приходилось, как лохам, из одной тянуть.  
— Привет, Пит! — ввалившись в мансарду, прокричал Кэтал. Тот его, как ни странно, услышал, несмотря на грохот музыки. Сполз с дивана, растолкал своих гостей и полез обниматься.  
— Хо! Глядите, кто пришел! Наш мега-гений, мастер на все руки!  
Судя по тому, как Пита штырило, он явно был под снегом. Водянистые глаза блестели, зрачки сузились в точку. Бумажная корона именинника съехала на бок. Пит, белобрысый и бледный как утопленник, аж подергивался от распиравшей его энергии. Облапав Кэтала, он развернулся и проорал, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Чуваки, у нас нехуевая потеря! Мой давний кореш завязал, прикиньте? Слез с барбитуры! Это ж ваще нереально сделать! Давайте его сюда! Это надо отметить!  
Компания засвистела, Кэтала подхватили под руки и усадили на диван. Сунули в руку одну из тянущихся к бульбику курительных трубок.  
— Да что вы!?.. Вот психи! — невольно рассмеялся Кэтал. На самом деле он был доволен таким приемом. После истории с Фрэдом вдруг оказаться в центре внимания… Это было приятно, что тут говорить.  
— Надо отметить! — с энтузиазмом повторил рухнувший рядом Пит. — Давай, пыхнешь с нами!  
— Ты охренел? — нервно хмыкнул Кэтал, теребя в пальцах чертову трубку. — Я же в завязке.  
— Так никто не спорит! Ты крут, чувак! — Пит уважительно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Оттянешься напоследок, и назад к свободной жизни. Чего тебе будет-то с одного раза? У нас же праздник! Расслабься!  
Кэтал и сам понимал, что мог бы не отказываться. Не слабак же он, в самом деле, чтобы не справиться с собой и подсесть заново? Тем более что забыться и впрямь хотелось так, что душный ком подкатывал к глотке. У него был на редкость дерьмовый день.  
При воспоминании о Фрэде в груди все вновь сжалась от боли. Кэтал глянул на склонившегося над столом приятеля, тянувшего сквозь пластиковую трубочку белую дорожку. Скоро Пит тоже исчезнет из его жизни. Все, что их связывало, — это наркота. И теперь, когда Кэтал завязал, Пит забудет его так же быстро, как и Фрэд. Может, они вообще в последний раз тусят вместе…  
— У меня для тебя есть кое-что, — вздохнув, Кэтал достал из кармана кофты свой подарок. — Вот. Ты хотел, помнишь?  
Пит взял нож, повертел в руках и вскинул довольный взгляд.  
— Клево! Спасибо, чувак! — сказал он, и тут же привстал с дивана и заорал на кого-то. — Охуел, Куций?! Ссать пиздуй на улицу! Нехуй тут пристраиваться! Да, блядь!..  
Пит подорвался с места и умчался пресекать вандализм на своей территории, а когда вернулся, то уже и не помнил ни о каком ноже. Раньше он непременно раскрыл бы его, вытащил все девайсы, поворчал на хреновую заточку лезвий и на то, что Кэтал едва не угробил классную вещь. А сейчас вел себя так, словно ему вообще ничего не дарили. Дерьмовый симптом.  
Кэтал уронил голову, резко растер лицо ладонью, и сжал плечо Пита:  
— Ладно. Давай, и правда, зажжем напоследок. Недолго нам осталось.  
— Вот это дело! — одобрил Пит. — Жизнь коротка, блядь! Кайфуй пока можешь!  
Кэтал съехал вниз по дивану, и поднес к губам курительную трубку. Едкий дым обжег гортань. Голову тут же повело, так что комната поплыла перед глазами.  
— Что это, блядь?! — закашлялся Кэтал.  
— Ооо, это чумовая смесь! — довольно хмыкнул рядом Пит. — Штырь набодяжил. Его фирменный рецепт! Чуешь, как вставляет?  
— Да-а, — Кэтал вновь затянулся, чувствуя, как его накрывает мутной эйфорией. — Охуенная тема, ты прав.  
Что было дальше, он плохо помнил. Кажется, он закинулся еще какими-то таблетками, которые особо рекомендовал Пит. Потом колбасился под музыку в компании таких же обдолбаных торчков. Жесткий ритм, смешиваясь с приходом, бил в самое нутро, вычищал из сознания все лишнее дерьмо. Он совсем потерял счет времени, так было классно. Мутило где-то за кадром. Кажется, он перебрал, но это было не важно. Прущий по венам восторг перебивал любой негатив.  
В конце концов, он упал без сил на один из диванов, и только тогда ощутил под задницей настойчивую вибрацию. Должно быть, телефон звонил уже давно, но Кэтал только сейчас это заметил. Вытащив из заднего кармана джинсов трубку, он не глядя принял вызов. Кроме Пита ему мог звонить только один человек.  
— Бэээн! — повысив голос, с трудом выговорил Кэтал. — Потерял меня? Я на днюхе у Пита! Тут так отпадно, ты не представляешь! Заваливай! Оторвемся вместе!  
Сквозь грохот музыки ни черта не было слышно. Он никак не мог разобрать слово, которое, надсаживаясь, повторял в трубку Бэн. В конце концов, сообразил. Слово было: «Адрес!»  
— Где Пит живет? Сейчас… — Кэтал напряг затуманенные мозги, вытаскивая из памяти местоположение дома своего приятеля.  
Едва он сказал, где находится, Бэн тут же отключился. Кэтал уронил вниз руку с телефоном, не замечая, как сотовый вываливается из ослабевших пальцев и падает на пол.  
Что-то ему нехорошо. Надо закинуться чем-то еще, чтобы догнаться по новой. Потянувшись к столу, Кэтал стащил с него бумажный пакетик, развернул и уткнулся носом, втягивая обнаружившийся внутри белый порошок обеими ноздрями. Рассыпал половину, но даже неполной дозы хватило, чтобы вштырило так, что затряслось все тело. Мир вокруг сделался резким, вспыхнул, заиграл в каждой клеточке острым кайфом!  
— Ох, ты ж, блядь! — выпалил Кэтал, хватая ртом воздух. — Охренеть!  
Он подумал, что ни черта-то и не знает про наркотики. Кроме барбитуры и травки ведь и не пробовал ничего. Зря, наверное. Это ж полный улёт!  
Дурнота все явственней подступала к горлу, а новый приход горел во всем теле, дробил реальность на вспыхивающие как витражные стекла фрагменты. Мир замедлялся, музыка била по ушам, сливаясь в протяжный вой. Ему казалось, он слышит чей-то крик. Потом увидел Бэна. Тот ворвался в мансарду, расчищая себе дорогу бейсбольной битой, и с размаху рубанул ею по столу, разворотив к черту.  
Кэталу казалось, он смотрит трехмерный фильм с эффектом присутствия. Как в замедленной съемке лопнул сплющенный всмятку бульбик. Осколки стекла бриллиантами вспороли воздух. Расколотая столешница обрушилась на пол, погребая под стеклянным крошевом остатки наркоты.  
А потом в комнате началось побоище. Поднялся визг и вой. Бесполые фигуры метались, сталкивались, рвались к выходу, стремясь убраться подальше от беснующегося в помещении демона. Бэн крушил все подряд, стекла, мебель, аппаратуру. Не щадил никого, словно пришел убивать. Кэтал видел, как согнуло и снесло с ног какого-то парня, когда бита на излете врезалась ему в живот.  
Кэтал вдруг осознал — его не глючит! Это действительно Бэн! Крики, грохот — все реально! От этой мысли он пришел в такой ужас, что даже отрезвел. Захрипел, забился на диване, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, все было кончено. Взмыленный и багровый от бешенства Бэн пошатывался, стоя посреди разгромленной мансарды. Вокруг лежали тела тех, кому повезло обдолбаться до бесчувствия до его появления, и тех кому, наоборот, не повезло остаться в сознании и попасть ему под руку. А напротив, у дальней стены, пригнувшись и выставив перед собой кулак с ножом, стоял Пит в своей дурацкой короне именинника. Заметив его, Бэн оскалился, будто узнал в Пите главного врага, отшвырнул биту в сторону и ринулся вперед.  
— Стой!!! — заорал Кэтал. Бросился следом, спотыкаясь о тела людей и обломки мебели. Все происходило слишком быстро! Одуревшее от страха сознание едва успевало за происходящим. Вот Пит выбрасывает вперед нож, целясь снизу в живот Бэна, и тот перехватывает запястье, вцепляется другой рукой Питу в горло и пришпиливает к стене. Наваливается, давит всем весом, медленно, но неумолимо сгибая в локте руку Пита и направляя нож ему в грудь.  
Пит сопротивлялся, драл пальцами запястье Бэна у своей шеи, пытался лягнуть противника, изо всех сил напрягал мышцы. Но Бэн давил и давил, весь дрожал от напряжения, но останавливаться не собирался.  
Кэтал налетел на него, вцепился в закаменевшие плечи, повис на Бэне, пытаясь оттащить назад, но ему не хватало сил.  
— Бэн! Остановись! Ты убьёшь его! Пит, придурок, брось нож!!!  
До того, кажется, дошло… В затуманенных глазах мелькнул проблеск страха. Пит разжал трясущиеся пальцы, и заточка выскользнула из потной ладони и покатилась по полу.  
В тот же момент Бэн отпустил его и, с разворота, врезал правой в челюсть с такой яростью, что Пита просто размазало по стенке. Он сполз вниз и рухнул на пол. Хватая ртом воздух, Кэтал таращился на его лицо, превратившееся в кровавое месиво. Нос был свернут на сторону, на месте губ выступали багровые пузыри. Пит был в глубоком обмороке, но, по крайней мере, был жив.  
— Зачем ты?!.. — в шоке выдохнул Кэтал, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит. — Ты же мог убить его. Вдруг уже убил кого-то!— Кэтал обвел плывущим взглядом комнату и схватился за голову, до конца осознавая весь кошмар произошедшего, — Блядь, что ты натворил! Надо что-то!.. Надо вызвать скорую!  
— Вызовем, — желчно пообещал Бэн. — Но сначала я займусь тобой.  
Схватив Кэтала одной рукой за плечо, а другой за шиворот, Бэн поволок его к выходу. Кэтал охнул, едва не задохнувшись от подкатившей к горлу дурноты. Желудок тут же сделал мертвую петлю, в голове мутилось. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, он с трудом переставлял ноги, с каждой секундой все меньше понимая, куда его ведут и зачем.  
Бэн стащил его вниз по лестнице, выволок из дома во двор, втолкнул в кэмпер и швырнул на кровать. Вытащил из шкафа аптечку, и достал оттуда набор шприцов и ампул.  
— Что ты делаешь… — пробормотал Кэтал, вздрагивая на кровати в бесполезной попытке подняться. — Мне хватит. Я и так уже… Не надо ничего больше.  
Бэн стиснул зубы так, что скулы побелели. Четким движением наполнил шприц. Оседлал бедра Кэтала, прижал его руку к постели и вздернул рукав кофты, оголяя сгиб локтя.  
— Бэн…  
— Не дергайся.  
Кэтал зашипел, когда игла вошла в вену. Бэн сделал укол быстро, и на удивление профессионально, но руку будто опалило огнем.  
— Блядь! — заорал Кэтал, хватаясь за полыхающее плечо. Бэн молча поднялся. Выкинул шприц, запер дверь кэмпера и двинулся к водительскому сиденью. Завел мотор и погнал от дома Пита на полной скорости. Похоже, он все еще был не в себе, отнюдь не нежничал за рулем. Кэтала болтало по кровати, так что блевать хотелось от каждого движения. Жидкий огонь в вене утихал, но расползался дальше по всему телу. Кэтала знобило. Он понял, что если сейчас не доберется до унитаза, то его вывернет прямо на кровать.  
Он смутно помнил, как дополз до ванной, а дальше мозг переключился на автопилот, оставив организм на попечение инстинктов. Он чуть не выплюнул собственный желудок, пока блевал, вцепившись в обод унитаза. Выворачивало целую вечность. Когда сознание прояснилось, он обнаружил, что лежит на полу ванной, весь грязный и мокрый. Голова весила тонну и раскалывалась так, словно в мозг вогнали металлический прут. Под веками плыли розоцветные круги. Его все еще тошнило, а по телу будто шел низкочастотный ток, оно гудело и резонировало. Казалось, внутри трясется каждая чертова молекула.  
Кэтал тихо застонал, ухватился за край раковины, морщась от огненных вспышек в голове, и все же встал на ноги, с четвертой попытки. Его шатало от слабости. Открыв кран, он попробовал прополоскать рот, и едва не проблевался снова. Химический вкус воды показался слишком резким, желудок тут же скрутило спазмом. Он вцепился в раковину, пережидая приступ дурноты. Потом плеснул водой в лицо, но и этого оказалось мало. В конце концов, он просто сунул голову под ледяную струю и долго стоял так, пока не очухался достаточно, чтобы хоть что-то начать соображать.  
Тяжело дыша, Кэтал выпрямился и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Он был бледным до зелени, в глазах полопались сосуды, белки покраснели, как если бы он не спал несколько суток. Вид настолько больной и измученный, будто и не было этих трех месяцев. Словно Кэтал все еще сидит на игле и вот-вот сдохнет.  
От этой мысли реальность резко встала на место, стала такой четкой, что внутри все похолодело от ужаса. Что он натворил?!.. Где Бэн?! О, Господи!…  
Кэтал беспомощно огляделся и прислушался, пытаясь понять, что вокруг происходит. Кэмпер стоял на месте, и, кажется, уже давно. Царившая в машине тишина казалась жуткой, мертвой. Кэтал сглотнул, чувствуя, как его начинает бить крупной дрожью.  
Нет… Только не это! Как он мог так глупо облажаться?! Хотя… Только он и мог. Это его особый талант — все портить. Терять самое дорогое! Это он умеет как никто в сраном мире!  
Едва не постанывая от отчаяния, он толкнул дверь душевой и вывалился наружу. Обвел мятущимся взглядом салон и сразу обнаружил Бэна. Тот сидел неподвижно на водительском кресле, будто и не трогался с места все это время. Кэтал мог видеть лишь выступающую над креслом светловолосую макушку и руку, застывшую на подлокотнике.  
Бэн, конечно, слышал его, но не оборачивался, и от этого становилось так тошно, что не хотелось жить. Что он наделал…  
Кэтал привалился спиной к дверному косяку, чувствуя себя наполовину трупом. Ощущение утраты обжигало душу.  
— Эй, Бэн… — хрипло позвал он не в силах больше выносить эту жуткую боль и тишину. — Что ты там сидишь? Выходи. Давай… поговорим.  
Кэтал закрыл глаза, понимая, что все бесполезно теперь. Он тонул, проваливался в черную бездну. Голова просто раскалывалась. Сердце исходило кровью. Ничего не поправить. Все проебал…  
— Выходи оттуда. Давай же. Скажи, как ты разочарован. Как ты презираешь меня теперь! Скажи, какое я дерьмо! Как я подвел тебя, после всего, что ты для меня сделал! Давай! Скажи это! Вставай уже, блядь! Не сиди там! Встань и скажи все это мне в лицо, Бэн!  
Кэтал понимал, что орет. Едет крышей. Но ему было слишком больно. Почему он такой придурок?!.. Как он мог так бездарно все просрать?!  
Бэн, наконец, пошевелился, откинул подлокотник и медленно встал с кресла. Кэтал глядел, как он идет к нему по узкому проходу кэмпера и умирал от раздирающей сердце горечи. Как же глупо. И бесполезно извиняться. Некоторые поступки нельзя искупить наивным «Прости меня».  
Бэн остановился в нескольких шагах от него, глядя в сторону. Его безжизненный взгляд скользил по темным окнам. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Кэтала.  
— Я одно хотел спросить… — глухо произнес Бэн. — Тебе так лучше?  
— Что? — прошептал Кэтал.  
— То место… Те люди… Такая жизнь — это то, что тебе нужно? Потому что я… — он обреченно покачал головой, — я не смогу с этим смириться. Но заставить тебя жить так, как хочется мне, я тоже не могу. — Бэн перевел дыхание и бессильно закрыл глаза. — Я много думал… И понял… Есть то, что я не в состоянии изменить. Как бы я ни поступал. Как бы ни старался. Я не могу изменить тебя. Теперь я это понимаю. Если таков твой выбор, я просто… уйду.  
Кэталу казалось, он спит и видит кошмарный сон. Он задыхался, в легких не хватало воздуха. Бэн стоял напротив, говорил, и от каждого слова веяло страшной безысходностью. В нем будто надламывалось что-то. Словно он уничтожал сам себя у Кэтала на глазах.  
— Ты чокнулся? — выдохнул Кэтал, слыша, как у него позорно срывается голос. — Что ты несешь?  
Шагнув к Бэну, он взял его за отвороты рубашки, с силой встряхнул и отчаянно выпалил ему прямо в лицо:  
— Я сделал ошибку! Глупость! Но это я! Хоть ты-то не веди себя как кретин!  
— Кэтал… — растерянно пробормотал Бэн.  
— Я не вернусь туда, слышишь?! — зарычал тот, шаря взглядом по его лицу. — Никогда больше! Пошли они все на хуй! И наркота эта, мне это не нужно! Я не хочу! Я не!... Бэн! Я не хочу!..  
Тот не дал ему больше и слова сказать, притянул к себе и стиснул в объятиях так крепко, что у Кэтала чуть ребра не хрустнули. Он издал жалобный звук, как шарик выпуская из груди воздух. Ох, черт!..  
— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — горячо зашептал Бэн. — Чуть с ума не сошел.  
Хрипло выдохнув, он отчаянно прижался губами к влажному виску Кэтала, и того накрыло таким облечением, что ослабли колени. Всхлипнув, он вцепился обеими руками в плечи Бэна и уткнулся носом ему в шею, не веря своему счастью.  
— Я знаю, что поступил, как идиот, — пробормотал он. — Простишь меня?  
Вместо ответа Бэн еще крепче прижал его к себе. Кэтал прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в эйфорию. Бэн обнимал его, гладил по мокрым волосам, шептал какую-то успокоительную чушь, и Кэтал плыл от кайфа. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Бэн чуть отстранился, накрыл ладонью его щеку и погладил большим пальцем линию скулы.  
— Все будет хорошо.  
— Ну, глядя на тебя, я начинаю в это верить, — слабо хмыкнул Кэтал. Бэн улыбнулся. В глазах горел прежний свет, вспыхивали теплые искры.  
— Все будет хорошо, — убежденно повторил он.

Конечно, Кэтал понимал, что они оба наломали дров. Бэн сказал, что позвонил в службу спасения, сразу как пригнал кэмпер на парковку. Это означало, что возле дома Пита уже не продохнуть от машин скорой помощи, но и без гарды там, скорее всего, тоже не обошлось.  
У Кэтала просто не хватало сил об этом думать. Он отключился на кровати Бэна сразу после их разговора. Измотанный отравлением организм постановил, что Кэтал сильно задолжал ему, и ввел санкции — вырубил свет в мозгу, едва его обладатель рухнул лицом в подушку. Так что у Кэтала просто не было возможности поволноваться о судьбе Пита или их собственных потенциальных проблемах. А ведь было из-за чего беспокоиться. Он потерял в мансарде телефон. А Бэн бросил там свою биту. Радовало, что хотя бы машину, Кэтал оставил не возле дома, а на шоссе.  
Впрочем, когда он очнулся на рассвете, его крошка уже была на месте. Бэн курил на скамейке возле набережной, глядя на светлеющее над морем небо. Он, похоже, и вовсе не ложился, а когда Кэтал устроился рядом, первым начал разговор на волновавшую его тему.  
— Я думаю, ты хотел бы знать. Твой друг в больнице под надзором полиции. Я навел справки. Ему светит срок за хранение и употребление наркотиков. Как и многим, кого забрали из того дома.  
Кэтал растер лоб ладонью и расстроено кивнул. Вот и кончено все. Конечно, Пит давно не тот соседский мальчишка, который был его единственным другом в детстве, но все же Кэтал дорожил их отношениями, какими бы они ни были.  
— А как ты? Тебе что-нибудь грозит?  
Бэн невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Пока ничего. Предъявят какие-то обвинения, тогда и посмотрим. Сейчас бессмысленно о чем-то беспокоиться.  
Кэтал едва слышно вздохнул. Он всем сердцем желал, чтобы все обошлось.  
— Считаешь, все это — моя вина? — негромко спросил Бэн, по-своему истолковав этот вздох.  
— Нет, — Кэтал печально качнул головой. — Нет. Пит давно ходил по краю. Все равно попался бы на чем-нибудь. Я ведь даже не знаю, где он брал деньги на такую жизнь. Я не спрашивал, потому что догадывался, что ответ мне не понравится.  
— А где берешь деньги ты?  
— Я? — Кэтал невесело усмехнулся. — На свалке.  
Бэн удивленно вскинул брови и Кэтал пояснил:  
— У меня есть один знакомый, Тони, он работает в службе по вывозу мусора. Выуживает из контейнеров с неорганическими отходами сломанные электроприборы и отдает их мне за небольшую таксу. Я их чиню и продаю на барахолку. Навар, конечно, невесть какой. Но на самое необходимое хватает.  
— Не самый обычный способ, — прокомментировал Бэн.  
— Ну, каждый устраивается, как умеет.  
Кэтал подумал, что стоит, действительно, навестить Тони. Наверняка, у него уже много чего накопилось за эти три месяца. Хватит жить за счет Бэна. Тот и так много делает для него.  
— Можно тебя спросить?  
— Конечно. Спрашивай.  
— Та инъекция. Что ты ввел мне?  
Бэн выпустил в воздух струйку дыма и, повернув голову, взглянул на него.  
— Какой-то абсорбент, точно не знаю. Твой лечащий врач обязал меня первые полгода держать в аптечке определенный набор препаратов, и дал к ним пояснительный лист — что и в каких случаях колоть.  
Кэтал быстро облизнул губы.  
— То есть… ты хранил их, не потому что ждал, когда я сорвусь.  
— Нет, — так же серьезно ответил Бэн. — Это было одно из условий твоей досрочной выписки из больницы.  
Кэтал едва слышно перевел дыхание, теперь он чувствовал себя куда лучше. Съехав вниз по скамейке, он уставился в рассветное небо. Бэн сидел рядом и курил, — надежный, расслабленный — человек, без которого он уже не мыслил своей жизни.  
— Выброси эти ампулы, — сказал Кэтал. Бэн испытующе взглянул на него. Кэтал выдержал этот взгляд.  
— Выброси, — повторил он, — Они не нужны.  
Не спуская с него глаз, Бэн медленно кивнул.  
Больше к теме наркотиков они не возвращались, жизнь снова вошла в свою колею.  
Кэтал удивлялся тому, как у Бэна это выходит — как он может, просто взять и забыть чьи-то ошибки. Даже не простить, а просто вычеркнуть, словно вырвать из тетрадки испорченный лист. Казалось, это какое-то свойство его разума — с невозможной для обычного человека ясностью видеть, что имеет значение, а что нет. Кэтал изумлялся, но понимал, что в этом его спасение. Если бы Бэн был другим, Кэтал не пережил бы тот злополучный вечер.  
Через пару дней он действительно съездил к Тони, и приволок от него целую гору сокровищ. Сломанной техники накопилось так много, что вся она с трудом влезла на заднее сиденье фиата.  
Кэтал расставил на крыше своей малютки наиболее перспективных кандидатов на починку, достал из багажника чемоданчик с инструментами и, довольно посвистывая, принялся за работу.  
Расположившись рядом, Бэн неторопливо курил и наблюдал за его действиями.  
— Ты действительно можешь все это починить? — спросил он, глядя, как Кэтал, сидя на капоте, вертит в руках почти новенький чайник.  
— Конечно. Вот тут, например, просто контакта нет. Ерундовая проблема.  
Он нашел в отделении чемоданчика подходящую отвертку и принялся снимать винты на корпусе. Быстро обнаружил отошедший провод, зачистил и прикрутил на место.  
Через час Кэтал расквитался со всеми мелкими поломками, и теперь примеривался к навороченному кухонному комбайну с сенсорным управлением.  
— Ммм… Тут плата полетела. Придется паять.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — с любопытством спросил Бэн.  
— Что именно?  
— Ты определяешь, в чем проблема до того, как разбираешь?  
— Что? — Кэтал с удивлением глянул на ряд уже прошедших тестирование, отремонтированных приборов. — Надо же, не замечал. Не знаю, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Само собой выходит. Я просто вижу, что не так. Должно быть, какой-то дар. Мне порой достаточно посмотреть на вещь, чтобы понять, как она работает. Может, я стал бы крутым инженером и изменил мир каким-нибудь изобретением… Ну, если бы пошел учиться.  
— Но ты не пошел. Почему?  
Кэтал усмехнулся.  
— Вообще-то я даже школу не закончил. Наверное, потому, что напрочь лишен честолюбия. Мне это просто не нужно, понимаешь?  
Бэн кивнул с таким видом, будто и впрямь понимал.  
Разговор на какое-то время прервался, пока Кэтал разбирал комбайн. Потом он подключил к аккумулятору фиата маленький паяльник, осторожно вытащил из гнезда узкую полоску платы управления, а затем, вооружившись тонкой проволокой припоя и лупой, принялся восстанавливать поврежденную схему. Без технической документации это, конечно, было сложно, если вообще осуществимо, но Кэтал полагался на свое чутье. Оно еще ни разу его не подводило.  
— Думаешь, сможешь все это продать? — спросил Бэн, когда тот закончил.  
— Конечно. Вот за него… — Кэтал похлопал ладонью по корпусу комбайна, — не меньше двадцатки выручу. Классная же штука.  
Бэн поджал губы и вскинул голову, прищурившись на солнце.  
— Ну, твой способ зарабатывать мне не подходит. У меня нет таких талантов.  
Кэтал сдвинул на лоб очки и с удивлением воззрился на него.  
— А зачем тебе?  
Бэн обвел взглядом искрящийся бликами, безмятежный залив и ответил:  
— Мои запасы подходят к концу, пора что-то придумать, — скрестив руки на груди, он обратил на Кэтала ироничный взгляд. — Не знаешь, как тут у вас можно достать наличных, если не соглашаться на пятидневное рабство и не ударяться в криминал?  
Кэтал облизнул губы и, зажмурившись, сжал пальцами переносицу. Ему резко стало не по себе.  
— Ты, что, угрохал на мое лечение все свои сбережения?  
— Это неважно, — отмел его слова Бэн, одной фразой прихлопнув в зачатке угрызения совести Кэтала. — Так ты поможешь мне?  
Кэтал неуверенно обвел взглядом свои чайники.  
— Рад бы, но я ничего не смыслю в бизнесе.  
— Речь не о нем. Нужен простой и действенный способ. Есть идеи?  
Кэтал потер лоб, извлекая из памяти все известные ему варианты заработка, и вдруг изумленно вскинул брови. Пришедшая на ум мысль казалась дикой, но Бэну могло понравиться. Кэтал прищелкнул пальцами и широко улыбнулся.  
— Есть!

К вечеру «идея» уже перестала казаться такой уж хорошей. Бэн скептически оглядывал полутемный ангар, который в этот час был полон народу. Огромное помещение освещали только костры, разведенные в больших металлических бочках. Штабеля таких же выстроились вдоль стен, образуя подобие амфитеатра. Место, куда Кэтал привез Бэна, располагалось в отдаленной части портовых складов и пользовалось большой популярностью у местных.  
— Я же просил, без криминала, — сказал Бэн, рассматривая нарисованный белой краской на бетонном полу ровный квадрат. По периметру были натянуты толстые канаты, продетые сквозь отверстия в пригвождённых намертво по углам бочках. Из них вверх устремлялись осветительные мачты, на которых крепились направленные в центр прожекторы. В целом, с первого взгляда можно было понять, для чего предназначена вся эта самодельная конструкция.  
— Ну, это все, конечно, незаконно, но ничего страшного тут нет. — Кэтал указал на группку людей у входа. — Все организует тот парень, с дредами. Он в администрации порта системщиком работает. Вывешивает расписание на закрытом форуме. Тут все чисто для фана — не те деньги, не те люди. Да ты посмотри на них, — он обвел рукой слоняющийся по помещению разношерстный народ. — Считай, это наша национальная забава «набей ближнему морду». Если кто-то в городе и держит настоящие подпольные клубы, то я о них не знаю.  
Бэн какое-то время пристально разглядывал указанного ему лохматого парня. Тот сидел у входа на складном табурете и что-то записывал в толстую тетрадку. Напротив возбужденно переговаривались два благообразных старичка профессорского вида. Похоже, парень принимал ставки.  
Должно быть, Бэн понял, что Кэтал не ошибается. Тусовка, и впрямь, была не того класса. Студенты, рабочие, живущие в прибрежных районах обыватели. Площадь перед ангаром была набита обычными для большого города колымагами. В целом, мероприятие походило на любительский слет. Обдумав увиденное, Бэн спросил:  
— Какие правила?  
Кэтал уселся на одну из стоящих у стены бочек и пожал плечами.  
— Самые простые. Если участвуешь, вносишь сотню. Победил — забираешь свои деньги и залог проигравшего. А если сам продул — ну, значит, ты в минусе. А в остальном, все как в боксе. Ничего кроме этого тут не уважают. Разве что раундов нет. Дерешься, пока не упадешь. Потом начинается счет. После десятого бой окончен.  
Бэн медленно кивнул.  
— Кто противники?  
— А вон, видишь, того здоровяка... — Кэтал кивнул на высокого крепыша, который болтал неподалеку с двумя хихикающими девицами. — Он в ремонтных доках работает. Вроде раньше занимался боксом, но что-то у него не сложилось. А еще вон тот, с татухой в форме змеи на руке, видишь? — Кэтал указал в сторону шумной компании, распивавшей пиво в дальнем углу. Это просто местный фанат экстрима. Любит почесать кулаки. Ну и сотню-другую состричь не против. А больше… — Кэтал побродил взглядом по толпе, выискивая знакомые лица. — Больше никого не вижу. Давно тут не был.  
— Хорошо. Запиши меня, — ответил Бэн, и достал из кармана бумажник. Кэтал воззрился на него с изумлением.  
— Серьезно? Ты пойдешь туда?  
— Да, это подходит, — Бэн протянул ему деньги. Кэтал взял, покачал головой и отправился регистрироваться. Он, и правда, был удивлен. Все в Бэне — внешний вид, поведение, манера говорить — выдавало успешного в прошлом человека. Он ведь должен быть выше таких вещей. Или нет?  
Когда он вернулся, Бэн невозмутимо накручивал на кулаки обнаруженные неподалеку в общей бочке боксерские обмотки. Он успел стянуть свою толстовку с капюшоном и футболку, так что остался в одних спортивных брюках. Аккуратно закрепив обмотки, Бэн принялся разминаться.  
Кэтал взобрался повыше на ряды из бочек и оттуда наблюдал за ним. Меж тем в зале наметилось оживление. На мачтах зажглись прожектора. Публика повалила к канатам. После того как объявили имена первой двойки, противники вышли на площадку, и прозвучал гонг.  
— Как тебе это? — спросил Кэтал, наблюдая за развернувшемся на ринге азартным мочиловом. Народ вокруг скандировал и орал. Похоже, им все это, и правда, нравилось.  
Бэн остановился, с полминуты понаблюдал за дерущимися и вернулся к своей разминке.  
— Ничего интересного. Тот, что повыше, плохо работает корпусом. А у его противника удар не поставлен, и провисают локти.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты лучше?  
— Значительно, — усмехнулся Бэн.  
Завершив разминку, он принялся отрабатывать в воздух удары. Бой меж тем кончился и через пару минут начался следующий.  
Кэтал глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять волнение. Он, конечно, знал, что Бэн крут, но все равно не мог успокоиться, как если бы на ринг предстояло идти ему самому.  
Наконец, подошла их очередь.  
— Король против Зверя! — прогремело из динамика.  
— О, тебя зовут, — сказал Кэтал, соскакивая с бочки.  
— И кто я? — поинтересовался Бэн.  
— В смысле?  
— Как ты назвал меня?  
— Ты — Король, конечно, — вздернул брови Кэтал. — Какие могут быть вопросы.  
Бэн саркастично прищурился и направился в сторону ринга.  
Наблюдая за тем, как он идет, Кэтал понимал, что не ошибся с именем. В плавных, полных скрытой энергии движениях Бэна — в осанке и развороте плеч — чувствовалось незыблемое достоинство и властная уверенность, окружавшая его мощной аурой. Бэн шел к арене, и ему уступали дорогу. Толпа неосознанно раздавалась в стороны, и можно было легко представить, что по образовавшемуся людскому коридору действительно идет король.  
Бэн оттянул вверх канат, пригнулся и шагнул на ринг. Противник при его появлении оскалился капой. Едва Кэтал увидел этого «Зверя», ему стало не по себе. Он вдруг сообразил, что забыл сказать Бэну про отсутствие здесь деления по весовым категориям.  
— Как-то мне это перестает нравиться, — пробормотал Кэтал, напряженно вытягивая шею в попытке разглядеть происходящее на ринге за спинами людей. Впрочем, даже при хреновом обзоре и так было ясно, что дела не слишком хороши.  
Противнику Бэна явно стоило выступать в супертяжелом весе. Он хоть и казался не сильно выше ростом, но был здоровым и массивным, и кулаки у него были жутко большие на взгляд Кэтала. Подчеркивающая тяжелую челюсть черная бородка и короткий ирокез на голом черепе придавали ему страшноватый вид. Становилось понятно, почему этот громила выбрал себе такое прозвище.  
Бэна подобный расклад, казалось, не смутил. Он окинул противника быстрым взглядом, поприветствовал кивком и встал в стойку. Дальше раздался гонг.  
Начало боя Кэтал пропустил, потому что торопливо карабкался по штабелям бочек. Забравшись на самый верх, он развернулся, опасно балансируя на месте, и впился взглядом в кружащие по рингу фигуры. Едва Кэтал рассмотрел, что там происходит, у него просто упало сердце. Похоже, дела у Бэна действительно шли дерьмово. Он ушел в глухую оборону. Кулаки противника вспарывали воздух, а Бэн только уклонялся и отступал, стараясь не дать прижать себя к канатам.  
Толпа ревела и бесновалась, выкрикивая имя Зверя. Похоже, ни у кого не было сомнений в том, чем все закончится. Противник Бэна тоже в своей победе не сомневался. Он лупил и лупил, стараясь достать Бэна своим длинными ручищами, и Кэтал холодел от страха, представляя, что будет, если ему это удастся.  
Потом случилось нечто неожиданное. Едва громадный кулак в очередной раз проехался рядом с ухом Бэна, тот рванул вперед и выдал серию бешеных ударов в корпус, закончив её резким апперкотом. И тут же отступил назад, удаляясь на прежнюю дистанцию. Его противник замотал головой, изумленно уставился на Бэна, а потом, зарычав, бросился на него, явно собираясь войти в клинч.  
Кэтал не мог смотреть, но не мог и отвести взгляд. Бэн уклонился, пропуская мимо себя громадную тушу, и вновь быстро заработал кулаками, вминая их в широкий бок. Ушел от летящего в лицо с разворота хука и сам в ответ двинул в челюсть.  
Кэталу казалось, Бэн танцует. То плавится в движении, обтекая выпады противника, то взрывается вспышками жестких ударов, разъяряя и выматывая его все больше. Сам Бэн был предельно собран, и одновременно подвижен, как ртуть. Казалось, он чувствовал каждый вздох своего противника, и стоило тому хоть на долю секунды открыться, врывался в его пространство и бил точно в цель.  
Публика визжала и бесновалась. Большинство теперь было на стороне Бэна. Здесь никто и никогда не видел такой техники. Класс, который показывал Дэвис, был не для этих стен.  
Кэтал и сам вопил, как ненормальный. Подпрыгивал на месте, забыв, что в любую секунду может свалиться со своих чертовых бочек.  
— Вмажь ему! Еще! Ещ-ще! Вперед, Бэн!  
Его просто разрывало от восторга. Бэн побеждал, теперь это было видно. Его противник двигался все медленней, нападал все реже, шатался, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Бэн не собирался позволить ему очухаться. Он пошел в наступление. Пропуская мимо себя ставшие редкими и смазанными выпады, Бэн добивал его прямыми, мощными ударами: в живот, в грудь, в голову! Закончил он любимым хуком справа, ввинтив по спирали кулак в челюсть.  
Зверь рухнул, как подкошенный, и тут же стало ясно, что он не встанет. Лохматый рефери с дредами вынырнул из-за канатов, опустился на одно колено, и принялся считать:  
— Один, два, три!..  
Толпа вопила так, что закладывало уши. Бэн двигался по арене, не отрывая глаз от распластавшегося на полу противника — взвинченный, готовый драться дальше.  
— … девять, десять! Нокаут!!!  
Грохот аплодисментов и восторженные крики слились в единый рев. Кажется, Кэтал орал и хлопал громче всех. Бэн поднял голову, нашел взглядом место, где в темноте стоял Кэтал, и резко выбросил вверх кулак, салютуя в торжествующем жесте, заставив всех, кто находился в помещении, взвыть от восторга.  
Кэтал скатился с бочек и бросился к рингу. Бэн шагнул через канаты, и двинулся навстречу. Толпа расступалась, свистела, аплодировала. Бэна теребили за плечи, поздравляли с победой. Кэтал налетел на него, облапав с размаху.  
— Это было круто! Бэн, ты нечто! Ты бы себя видел! Обалдеть!  
Бэн похлопал его по спине и отстранился. Он был весь мокрый, мышцы подрагивали, грудь ходила ходуном, но глаза сияли. Ему было приятно.  
— Забери наш выигрыш, и поехали домой.  
Кэтал расплылся в счастливой улыбке, кивнул и умчался за вознаграждением. Бэн ждал его возле выхода, вытираясь скомканной футболкой. Кэтал отдал ему деньги, подождал, пока Бэн оденется, а потом они оба покинули ангар и направились к машине.  
— Я даже не предполагал, что ты так умеешь, — восхищенно говорил Кэтал, который все еще был не в силах успокоиться. — Ты мог бы стать великим спортсменом! Чемпионом!  
— Мог бы, — не стал спорить Бэн. Открыв дверь фиата с пассажирской стороны, он приземлился на сиденье. — Мне предлагали контракты. Вскоре после этого я и бросил спорт.  
— Что? Почему? — Кэтал захлопнул дверь, повернул ключ в замке зажигания и вопросительно уставился на Бэна. Тот слегка поморщился и пожал плечами.  
— Добровольно сунуть голову в ошейник, даже за большие деньги — с этим не ко мне.  
Такая расстановка акцентов несколько охладила пыл Кэтала. Он вывел машину со стоянки и двинулся по раздолбанной дороге к выезду из портового района. Мимо проплывали унылые коробки зданий складов. Бэн сидел рядом и глотал воду из найденной в бардачке бутылки, пока Кэтал осмыслял его позицию и соображал, что сказать.  
— Окей, я понял. А как насчет всего остального? Слава, поклонники, удовлетворение от победы… Тебе нравилось, когда я поздравлял тебя.  
— Ты — другое дело, — непонятно ответил Бэн. — А насчет всего остального… — он помолчал, подбирая слова. — Слава — пустой звук, если в победе нет смысла. А победа теряет смысл, когда не за что сражаться.  
Кэтал хмыкнул и покачал головой. Мог бы и не спрашивать.  
— Я так понимаю, это не в последний раз?  
— Мне понравилось, — просто пожал плечами Дэвис. — Меня всё устраивает.  
— А меня — нет, — Кэтал резко дернул рычаг переключения скоростей, выбираясь на трассу. — На мой взгляд, риск превышает пользу от этого дела.  
Бэн уронил голову на бок и с улыбкой взглянул на него.  
— Волновался?  
Кэтал поморщился.  
— Нет, я просто так об этом заговорил, — ворчливо ответил он.  
Бэн вытянул руку и потрепал его по волосам.  
— Не стоит. Если это лучшее, что они могут предложить, то беспокоиться не о чем.  
Кэтал закатил глаза.  
— Тогда не расслабляйся. А то разомлеешь от собственной охуенности, и в следующий раз тебя уложит первый попавшийся недоумок.  
Бэн коротко рассмеялся и обвел ласковым взглядом его насупленное лицо.  
— Я учту.

 

Впрочем, вскоре выяснилось, расслабляться не стоило вовсе не Бэну. Собственное прошлое настигло Кэтала и макнуло головой в унитаз.  
Разобравшись с ремонтом своих чайников, Кэтал отправился сдавать их в давно облюбованную лавку. Долго торговался с владельцем и сумел выбить из него целых две сотни за всю партию. Кэтал остался очень доволен. Вышел из магазинчика, пересчитывая деньги. Запихнул их во внутренний карман кофты и, посвистывая, направился к своей малютке, которую оставил в конце улицы.  
Он прошел всего несколько шагов, и вдруг встал как вкопанный. Возле его крошки стоял Фрэнк в окружении своих людей. Кэтал вдруг вспомнил, что это их район. Неподалеку располагался социальный центр, возле которого они обычно встречались. Надо же было забыть об этом?  
Едва Кэтал увидел Фрэнка, у него прямо ноги приросли к асфальту. В животе образовался ледяной комок.  
Фрэнк был все таким же, напоминал холеного, плотоядного ящера — вытянутый лоб, холодный, презрительный взгляд и ленивое превосходство в движениях. Вот только сейчас на его лице читалась злость. Фрэнк что-то резко сказал, указывая на фиат. А потом махнул рукой в сторону, явно отдавая распоряжение осмотреть все вокруг. И вдруг взглянул прямо в его сторону.  
— Да вот же он, блядь! — указав на Кэтала, раздражённо воскликнул дилер, так что даже он услышал. — Достаньте мне его! Живо!  
Парни Фрэнка сорвались с места, словно свора собак. И только тогда Кэтал очнулся. Развернулся и бросился бежать.  
Он несся со всех ног вниз по улице, расталкивая прохожих. Витрины магазинов, машины, лица, все смешалось перед глазами. Сзади доносились ругань и нестройный топот. Звуки приближались, заставляя все внутри холодеть и сжиматься от страха. Кэтал понимал, что не удерет. В груди жгло, он быстро начал задыхаться. У него не было шансов. Он и раньше-то был дерьмовым спортсменом, а после пяти лет на игле вообще сдал так, что не мог пробежать и полумили.  
Напрягая последние силы, он ринулся в знакомый проулок. Кэтал хорошо знал эту местность и теперь лихорадочно соображал, как спастись. От страха голова совсем перестала работать. В последний раз люди Фрэнка избили его до полусмерти. Что сделают теперь, он даже боялся представить.  
Переулок представлял собой каменную кишку, выводившую в промышленную зону. Звук шагов, отражаясь от стен, тут звучал намного громче. Кэталу казалось, ему дышат в затылок. Едва не застонав от напряжения и ужаса, он вывалился на соседнюю улицу и вдруг увидел дальше, через дорогу высокий бетонный забор. В груди полыхнула безумная надежда. Кэтал помчался туда сломя голову. Он помнил это место, они бывали здесь с Питом. Сквозь забор у самого основания проходила металлическая труба для стока воды. Труба выводила во двор, на территорию какого-то закрытого завода. Замки на решетке с противоположной стороны давно сгнили. Труба была настолько узкой, что, казалось, пролезть здесь сможет только ребенок. Но Кэтал в прошлый раз протиснулся на спор. Это бы его шанс.  
Добежав до забора, Кэтал рухнул на колени и нырнул в трубу рыбкой, приложившись о верх поясницей. Он почти застрял. Когда успел раздаться в плечах?! Всегда ведь был таким тощим!  
Кэтал ухватился за другой край трубы, уперся носками кед в землю и, обдирая колени, руки и плечи, принялся протаскивать тело сквозь узкий металлический желоб. Боднул головой решетку, с облегчением понимая, что замки так никто и не сменил. Он почти вылез, когда кто-то схватил его за лодыжку и потащил назад. Кэтал вскрикнул, наугад лягнул нападавшего другой ногой, и кажется, попал — рука разжалась, сзади послышался грубый мат.  
Ужас придал сил. Кэтал резко подтянулся и ужом выполз из трубы во двор.  
— Все равно достану, сука! — гулко прорычал в трубу низкий голос. Потом люди Фрэнка принялись штурмовать забор.  
Кэтал с трудом поднялся. Он был весь в песке, ржавчине и какой-то липкой дряни. Грудь горела и дрожали ноги. Он едва мог дышать, из легких вырывался хрип и свист, а в боку кололо так, словно там лопнуло что-то.  
Держась за полыхающий болью бок, Кэтал поковылял через двор к зданиям завода. Углубился в лабиринт проходов между низких, одинаковых построек. Забранные решетками провалы окон глядели с кирпичных стен, смазываясь перед глазами в жуткий хоровод. Кэтал понятия не имел, куда идти. Просто петлял в узких, грязных проулках, стремясь забраться как можно дальше.  
Свернув в глухой тупик, он вдруг увидел в углу какого-то склада открытую дверь в подвал. Кэтал ринулся туда, захлопнул за собой металлическую заслонку, скатился по ступенькам, чуть не сломав себе ноги в темноте. Рухнул на бетонный пол и так и остался лежать лицом вниз, не в силах даже пошевелиться.  
Только сейчас он понял, как у него все болит. Плечи превратились в один сплошной синяк. Колени, руки — все в ссадинах. Голова гудела от притока крови, а пылающие легкие с трудом качали жгучий воздух. Кэталу казалось, он слишком громко дышит. И сердце колотится так, что слышно даже на улице.  
Издалека послышался чей-то злой голос. Кто-то раздраженно говорил по телефону. Кажется, люди Фрэнка все же одолели забор и теперь обыскивали территорию завода.  
Кэтал бессильно закрыл глаза. Только бы не нашли. Он уже просто не мог никуда бежать. Тем более что бежать было и некуда.  
Голос то удалялся, то приближался, но вскоре затих вдалеке. Наступила тишина. Кэтал перевалился на спину и приподнялся на локтях. Подвал оказался маленьким и не таким уж темным. В нем стоял удушливый запах плесени. Сквозь окошки под потолком пробивался тусклый свет. У стены стояли старые деревянные ящики, обитые по углам металлом. Кэтал с трудом заполз на них. Ящики покрывал слой жирной бетонной пыли, но все же на них было лучше, чем на ледяном полу.  
Кэтал понимал, что ему надо передохнуть. И подумать. Только дурак бы сейчас высунулся наружу. Хотя кто он после всего, что случилось? Подставился как идиот.  
Должно быть, Фрэнк искал его после их последней встречи. Но Кэтал угодил в больницу. Его не было два месяца, и дилер мог решить, что Кэтал уже сдох от передоза или ломки. Потому-то его и перестали пасти. А теперь, когда Кэтал так глупо попался и чуть ли не помахал ручкой перед носом у Фрэнка, тот с него не слезет. Он будет ждать. Возле машины. На парковке. У бесплатной столовой. Везде, куда Кэтал может пойти. И рано или поздно Фрэнк его найдет.  
Кэтал едва не застонал от этих мыслей. Он даже не мог предупредить Бэна. Если бы у него все еще был телефон... Да почему же он совершает одну ошибку за другой?  
Кэтал решил дождаться ночи. Даже если Фрэнк отправит кого-то на парковку, не смогут же его люди торчать там круглые сутки? Бэна они не тронут. Им нужен он, Кэтал. Ему надо просто подождать.

 

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. За несколько часов он впал в тупое, тревожное оцепенение, а потом и вовсе забылся горячечным бредом и очнулся, когда было уже совсем темно.  
Кэтал почти два часа добирался до парковки, в основном потому, что старался идти кружными маршрутами. Когда он дошел, была глубокая ночь. Над побережьем висел туман, в мутной темноте едва слышно волновалось море. Тусклый свет фонарей освещал площадку. Вроде бы никого…  
Кэмпер Бэна, слава богу, был на месте и в нем горел свет. Значит, даже если Бэн искал его, то к ночи вернулся, и сейчас не спит, ждет его. Кэтал вздохнул с облегчением. Все почти позади. Вместе они что-нибудь придумают.  
Он вылез из кустов, в которых прятался, пока осматривал площадку и, озираясь, заспешил к машине. Кэтал не успел пройти и десяти шагов, как сбоку послышался быстрый топот. Кэтал в панике развернулся, и в тот же момент его сшибли с ног. Он долбанулся затылком об асфальт с такой силой, что в голове потемнело. Кэтал даже вскрикнуть не успел: тяжелый кулак врезался в висок, и в мозгу погас свет. 

 

Его тащили куда-то. Волокли по асфальту, как мешок с песком. Где-то рядом Фрэнк недовольно произнес:  
— Грузите в машину и поехали. Слишком много времени тратим на это дерьмо.  
Услышав голос Фрэнка, Кэтал захрипел, забился, вывернулся из чужой хватки и рухнул на асфальт.  
Сзади послышалась глухая ругань.  
— О, очухался, — презрительно сказал Фрэнк. Кэтал быстро перекатился на спину, и уставился вверх, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то у горла. Он все вспомнил... И в нем вспыхнул прежний страх…  
Их было четверо. Черные фигуры на фоне мутного неба. Неподалеку высилась громада джипа. Фрэнк присел рядом на корточки, и устремил на него свой холодный, змеиный взгляд.  
— Ты за кого меня держишь, ублюдок? — с тихой угрозой спросил он. — Я думал, ты гниешь в какой-нибудь канаве. А ты, значит, надуть меня решил? — он покачал головой. — Со мной такие вещи не проходят.  
— Что ты собрался делать? — каменея, спросил Кэтал. Впрочем, он и так уже все понял. Его убьют.  
— Ты знаешь, — с деланным сочувствием сказал Фрэнк. — Я ведь предупреждал тебя. Если любой торчок будет думать, что может кинуть меня на деньги, что станет с бизнесом? — он поднялся и кивнул своим парням. — Заканчивайте с ним.  
Кэтала тут же вздернули на ноги,  
— Нет! Нет!!! — он отчаянно забился, пытаясь вырваться и понимая, что это бесполезно. Ему вдруг стало очень больно, но не от сжимающих локти чужих рук. В душе все восставало против такого конца, сжималось от отчаяния.  
Только все успело наладиться. Он встретил Бэна, был счастлив. Он начал новую жизнь. А теперь должен был умереть из-за каких-то сраных шести сотен!..  
— Какая же ты мразь, Фрэнк!!! — заорал он, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают злые слезы. — Такая мразь!!! Ненавижу тебя!!! Чтоб ты сдох!!!  
Дилер вдруг развернулся, рванул из-за пояса пистолет, и вдавил ему под подбородок.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Еще что-то скажешь, отстрелю яйца. И ты будешь умолять, чтобы я тебя добил.  
— А я все равно не жилец! — хрипло выплюнул ему в лицо Кэтал, понимая, что терять уже нечего. — Так хоть напоследок скажу, какая ты мразь!  
— Фрэнк, сзади! — вдруг рявкнул один из державших Кэтала парней, и дилер мгновенно развернулся, вскинул руку с пушкой, направляя на мчащегося прямо на него человека.  
Следующая секунда вспышкой пронеслась в мозгу Кэтала. Он вдруг увидел, как Бэн резко останавливается, почти врезаясь лбом в черное дуло, и Фрэнк жмет на курок, расстреливая его в упор.  
Выстрел вспорол ночь. Бэн резко дернулся, заваливаясь на бок. Кэтал висел на Фрэнке, вцепившись в его локоть. Он не знал, как сделал это. В какой момент начал двигаться и как сумел освободиться. Он просто видел, что должно было случиться через ту чертову секунду, заорал, рванулся, кинулся на Фрэнка, отталкивая в сторону его руку. Выстрел грянул прямо над ухом Бэна. Пуля свистнула мимо, хотя должна была войти в голову.  
Дальше все смешалось в дикую кашу. Ничего не соображая, Кэтал впился зубами Фрэнку в запястье, тот завопил и отшвырнул его от себя, выпустив из рук оружие. Кэтал грохнулся на землю, пистолет упал рядом, в двух шагах от него, и покатился по асфальту. Кэтал рванул за ним, пополз на брюхе, не видя ничего кроме гладкого ствола перед собой. Сзади шла драка. Он должен был добраться до этой пушки. Должен был успеть! Но не вышло. Едва он схватил пистолет, как Фрэнк наступил ему на руку, вдавил в асфальт, так что Кэтал взвыл. Нагнувшись, дилер вытащил ствол из его трясущихся пальцев, и, повысив голос, рявкнул на всю площадку:  
— Хватит! Прекратили этот чертов цирк!  
Фигуры за его спиной расступились в стороны. Бэн лежал на земле, не двигаясь. Он был без сознания. Кэтал глядел на него и понимал, что все это его вина. Бэн не позволил бы достать себя так просто. Его оглушило выстрелом, и люди Фрэнка этим воспользовались.  
— Ну и что с тобой, блядь, сделать?! — зарычал дилер и резко пнул Кэтала в бок, так что тот согнулся и застонал от боли.  
— С тобой, и этим, блядь, клоуном! — он театральным жестом указал на Бэна. — Кто это вообще? Очередной твой дружок? Его мне тоже грохнуть?  
— С трудом вырубили, босс, — сплюнул один из парней. — Крепкий, сука. С ним могут быть проблемы.  
Фрэнк закатил глаза и раздражённо выдохнул. Потом взмахнул руками.  
— Ладно, грузите обоих.  
— Нет! — Кэтал, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, и выставил перед собой разбитую в кровь руку.  
— Нет. Подожди… Подожди, Фрэнк. Я могу все уладить.  
— Ты опоздал с этим, — отрубил дилер.  
— Я верну тебе долг! — повысил голос Кэтал, чувствуя, как что-то ноет и рвется внутри. Все не должно закончиться так. Только не Бэн…  
— Это я уже слышал.  
— Забери мою машину, — как в бреду прошептал Кэтал. — Она на ходу. Я её починил.  
— Я, кто, по-твоему, ростовщик?! — обозлился дилер.  
— Она стоит втрое больше, чем я тебе должен! — едва не заорал Кэтал. — Ты даже останешься в плюсе! Подумай, Фрэнк! Это хорошая сделка!  
Порывшись в кармане, он достал ключи, и вытянул вперед руку.  
— Забирай её. И мы квиты. На кой хрен тебе кого-то убивать? Если можно все решить с пользой для себя.  
Фрэнк смерил его взглядом. Посмотрел на свое кровоточащее запястье, обвел взглядом стоящих напротив парней и скривился. Кэтал едва не зажмурился от отчаяния. Он не знал, что еще сделать. Был готов пойти с Фрэнком добровольно. Пусть забирают его. Пусть убьют. Может, Кэтал и правда заслужил все это. Он заплатит, он готов. Но Бэн должен жить. Это закон. Бэн должен жить.  
— Знаешь, ты так заебал меня, что плевать уже на пользу, — Фрэнк сделал шаг, и подошел совсем близко, окидывая его свирепым взглядом. — Я просто хочу тебя грохнуть. Для личного удовольствия.  
Кэтал жутко оскалился ему в лицо.  
— Что я слышу, Фрэнк. Так ты деловой человек или только прикидываешься? Ты сказал, у тебя бизнес, — он вскинул голову и продолжил с желчью в голосе. — Разве деловые люди отказываются от выгодных предложений из-за личных счетов? Так поступают только дилетанты, а ты у нас вроде профи?  
Дилер глядел на него, молчал, в его хищном взгляде горел дикий огонек. Фрэнк медлил. Кэтал смотрел ему в глаза, осознавая, что не имеет права проиграть эту битву. Бэн должен жить. Это закон.  
— Давай же, — он поднял брелок, показывая его Фрэнку. — Я готов заплатить. Подпишу бумаги. Чистая сделка. Ты продашь мою тачку и получишь тройной навар. Это бизнес. В нем не может быть ничего личного, верно? Если ты, и правда, деловой человек, ты должен ценить свои деньги. Это важнее всего.  
Выпалив последнюю фразу, Кэтал напряженно застыл. Казалось, секунды растягиваются в бесконечность, и он летит, падает в чужое молчание, как в голодную пропасть. Потом яростное пламя в глазах Фрэнка утихло, и в них появляется усмешка.  
— Надо же. Ты что-то понимаешь, — негромко фыркнул дилер. Вырвал брелок из руки Кэтала и надменно бросил: — Сразу бы так.  
Подкинув ключи на ладони, он убрал пистолет за пояс брюк и кивнул своим людям.  
— Уходим. Мы здесь закончили.  
Они двинулись к джипу. Кэтал слышал, как хлопают дверцы, как машина трогается с места. Когда джип скрылся за поворотом, у него просто подкосились ноги. Он упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух, и пополз к Бэну.  
Вцепился в его плечи, мелко потряс, пытаясь привести в чувство.  
— Бэн. Очнись. Ты меня слышишь? Очнись. Пожалуйста.  
Он склонился над Бэном, не зная, что делать…  
— Бэн, ради бога, очнись!..  
Тот вдруг дернулся, распахнул глаза, резко сел на месте, поводя вокруг бешеным взглядом. Кэтал удержал его за плечи и лихорадочно зашептал:  
— Все. Никого нет. Они ушли. Все кончено.  
Тяжело дыша, Бэн обвел глазами пустую парковку и медленно расслабился. Поморщился, приложил ладонь к ноющему затылку и с досадой пробормотал:  
— Почему каждый раз по голове? Это, черт возьми, начинает раздражать.  
Кэтал резко втянул в грудь воздух, расплылся в сумасшедшей улыбке, обнял Бэна за шею и едва не разрыдался от облегчения.

 

Его тела касались заботливые руки. Сначала Бен отправил Кэтала в душ, позволил отмыться под прохладной водой от грязи, крови и запаха подвала, а потом усадил на край стола и принялся осматривать его повреждения. Невесомо провел пальцами по синякам на теле, осмотрел ссадину на скуле и разбитую руку, и покачал головой.  
– Я должен был прийти раньше, — с сожалением произнес он. — Полночи ждал тебя и заснул за столом. Если бы ты не закричал, я бы даже не услышал…  
– Ты, что, извиняешься? — Кэтал слабо усмехнулся и уронил голову. — Ты с ума сошел, Бэн. Ты мог погибнуть. Из-за меня тебя чуть не убили.  
Бэн осторожно обхватил ладонью его щеку, приподнял подбородок и заглянул в глаза.  
– Этого не произошло. Ты и я, мы оба живы.  
– Да, именно, — отрывисто сказал Кэтал. — Так что не хрен сожалеть. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось в другом случае. Так что, как вышло, так и вышло. Главное — все позади, и все живы.  
Бэн едва заметно усмехнулся, взял из аптечки ватный тампон и флакон с перекисью и принялся обрабатывать его руку. Кэтал зашипел и закусил губу. Бэн сказал: переломов нет, просто сильный ушиб кости и тканей. Болеть будет долго.  
– Расскажешь, кто эти люди? — спросил Дэвис, чтобы чем-то его отвлечь.  
– Дилеры, — неохотно произнес Кэтал. Впрочем, он готов был ответить на любые вопросы. — Я им денег должен. Был. Сейчас уже нет.  
– И что ты сделал? — выбросив ватку, Бэн поднял на него напряженный взгляд.  
Кэтал с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами.  
– Отдал им машину. Так что… я теперь бездомный, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Теперь уже точно. У меня ничего нет.  
Он провел ладонью по лицу и вдохнул, понимая, что будет тосковать еще долго. Его любимая желтая машинка… Подарок матери… Он так дорожил своей малышкой. Пусть и прекрасно понимал, что, если бы все повторилось, поступил бы так же.  
– Мы все исправим, — уверенно сказал Бэн, — Не волнуйся.  
Кэтал печально усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Ты собрался исправлять все косяки в моей жизни, Бэн?  
Тот улыбнулся уголками губ и ответил:  
– Ну, а для чего еще нужны друзья?  
Кэтал удивленно вскинул глаза — ему показалось, эта фраза прозвучала слишком нелепо, неправильно. Кэтал скользил взглядом по лицу Бэна, пытаясь понять, что же его так напрягло. Бэн спокойно смазал руку антисептиком, потом начал покрывать бинтом. Кэтал глядел на него и осознавал, что именно не так: происходящее между ними давно вышло за пределы дружбы. Кэтал не знал, каким словом можно назвать те чувства, которые он испытывал к Бэну, но «дружеские» было слишком плоско и бледно. Этого не хватало, чтобы вместить и описать все, что Кэтал чувствовал. Сегодня он был готов отдать жизнь за Бэна, он любил его так, что…  
Кэтал обмер в душе, сглотнул. Не веря самому себе, прокрутил в голове последнюю мысль. Другое слово, точное и емкое, сразу расставило все по местам. Фрагменты мозаики из их общего прошлого собирались вместе, образуя огромную, яркую картину. Он вдруг увидел её целиком, словно взглянул с высоты полета. Все его помыслы, переживания, мечты… Это восхищение и радость при одном взгляде на Бэна. Всепоглощающая преданность, жажда до его внимания и волнение, просыпающееся во всем теле, стоило Бэну к нему прикоснуться — всему этому было простое объяснение. Кэтал давно любил его. Как он мог не понимать?  
Бэн обработал ссадину на его виске, и занялся багровыми кровоподтеками на плечах. Осторожно нанес мазь и принялся втирать её широкими, ровными движениями. Это было совсем не больно, наоборот — слишком приятно. Кэтал прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по нервам разбегаются горячие токи. Ладонь Бэна плавно двигалась, поглаживая пострадавшее плечо, и Кэтал понимал, что хочет большего — чтобы эти руки спустились ниже, огладили не только плечо, но и все тело. Оно вдруг стало очень голодным, чувствительным, кожа воспалено запылала, почти изнывая без прикосновений. Кэтал хотел чувствовать их везде. Особенно в одном конкретном месте, куда вдруг резко устремилась кровь.  
– Бэн… — хрипло позвал он, и замолк, не зная, как продолжить. Не скажешь же человеку, который считает тебя другом, прекрати меня трогать, а то встает так, что я готов тебя изнасиловать.  
Бэн поднял глаза, посмотрел на него и вдруг прикипел взглядом к лицу, подаваясь вперед. Кэтал быстро облизнул губы. Он только молчал и дышал тяжело, не зная, что делать. Он вдруг осознал, что сидит перед Бэном почти голый, в одних трусах. Ощущение собственной наготы еще никогда не было таким острым.  
Ладонь Бэна скользнула вверх по плечу, поднялась выше. Он медленно погладил пальцем кожу за ухом, почти завороженно всматриваясь в его лицо.  
Кэтал прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как начинает дрожать. Видимо, там, на загривке у него было очень чувствительное место, и сейчас, когда рука Бэна плавно оглаживала шею, у него один за другим вылетали предохранители.  
– Перестань, — хрипло прошептал Кэтал, — Продолжишь в том же духе, я за себя не отвечаю.  
– Покажи, что ты сделаешь, — негромко попросил Бэн, придвигаясь еще ближе, — Я хочу быть уверен, что правильно все понял.  
От этого явного предложения мозги просто отключились. Кэтал съехал со стола, рванул вперед и бесстыже полез домогаться, прилип к Бэну, зашарив руками по телу. Бэн подхватил его в объятия и прижал к себе. Притянув за шею, поцеловал сам, жадно, отчаянно. Кэтал едва не застонал, ощущая, как жесткие, обветренные губы сминают его рот — в их движениях было столько жажды. Бэн раскрывал его губы, делал поцелуй все глубже, заявлял свои права, требовал. Кэтал плавился от этих ощущений, яростно отвечал, зарывшись здоровой рукой в его волосы.  
Бэн прижал его обратно к столу, раздвигая ногой колени, и вжал бедро в промежность, так что у Кэтала чуть звездочки перед глазами не вспыхнули. Пах обожгло диким возбуждением. Кэтал выгнулся и застонал в поцелуй, завибрировал горлом, почти кусая губы Бэна. Тот оторвался от него, обегая глазами лицо. Взгляд был мутным и горячим.  
– Не могу больше терпеть, — выдохнул он.  
– Так давай, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Кэтал, — Я не из фарфора сделан.  
Бэн тут же подхватил его и потащил к кровати, благо она была в двух шагах. Уложил на разобранную постель, и принялся быстро раздеваться. Кэтал пытался помочь ему, лихорадочно дергал за штаны и футболку, но, кажется, только мешал. Избавившись одежды, Бэн толкнул его ладонью в грудь, опрокидывая на постель, и дернул вниз боксеры, стаскивая последнее, что на нем было.  
Кэтал лежал на постели, голый, захмелевший, изнывающий от возбуждения. Бэн развел ладонями его колени, двинулся выше, перебирая руками по кровати, жадно лаская губами живот, грудь, шею. Нависнув над ним, принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо.  
– Люблю тебя, — жарко шептал Бэн, — С ума по тебе схожу.  
Кэтал обхватил его за плечи, потянул на себя, желая ощущать везде. Бэн опустился сверху, навалился всем весом. Он был тяжелым, горячим и сильным. Кэтал приоткрыл рот, утопая в водовороте слишком ярких ощущений, ему было безумно хорошо. Бэн вжимал его в постель всем телом, так что совсем не осталось свободного места, и от этого чувства волнами накатывала эйфория — полный контакт. Накрыв ртом приоткрытые губы, Бэн снова поцеловал его — алчно, глубоко, так что невозможно было отстраниться. Но Кэтал и не хотел, он впивался в губы Бэна, пропускал в рот его язык, посасывал, сходя с ума от чувства вседозволенности. Бездумно сжимал ладонями плечи, гладил, наслаждаясь тем, как напрягаются под кожей литые мышцы, раздвигал шире колени, желая ощутить еще больше.  
Бэн и сам был распален до предела, он начал двигаться, потираться об него всем телом, волнообразными движениями бедер массируя ноющий член. Кэталу казалось, он сейчас чокнется, в паху все полыхало и плавилось, возбуждение пульсировало острыми вспышками, и он коротко стонал им в такт в рот Бэна:  
– А-а-а-а-ах….  
Бэн замер, напрягаясь всем телом, приподнялся, нарушая их полное соприкосновение. Просунул руку под живот, собираясь обхватить ладонью их обоих. Кэтал протестующе задергался и мотнул головой.  
– Нет. Вернись. Продолжай! Хочу так…  
Бэн хрипло выдохнул и вновь опустился обратно, яростно задвигался, вырывая из его груди новые стоны. Кэтал был совсем близко… Наслаждение собиралось в паху, растекалось по всему телу. Как безумный он подавался навстречу Бэну, горел, забывался в удовольствии, потеряв чувство реальности. Он продержался недолго. Последний всплеск возбуждения, самый сильный и яркий, взорвал все тело, утопив звуки в его безудержном вскрике. Острый кайф накрыл бедра и швырнул в нирвану.  
Бэн остановился, жадно впитывая взглядом выражение его лица, зажмуренные глаза, приоткрытые губы. Потом привстал, сжал себя ладонью и, завибрировав всем телом в предоргазменной дрожи, кончил следом, срываясь на низкое стонущее рычание.  
Кэтал обнимал его, целовал волосы у виска — одуревший, мокрый, счастливый. Бэн лежал сверху, бессознательно поглаживая его плечи, и тяжело дышал, медленно приходя в себя. Потом приподнялся на локтях, коснулся губ, лаская нежно, неторопливо, словно желая продолжить, забрать в новую реальность частичку их общего безумия. Кэтал вздохнул, расслабляясь и пьянея от этих мягких прикосновений. Оторвавшись от него, наконец, Бэн обвел его лицо затуманенным взглядом и спросил:  
– Ты как? Не помял тебя?...  
Кэтал расплылся в хмельной улыбке, вдруг осознавая, что у него и впрямь все болит: ноют растревоженные синяки и саднит рука. Но все равно, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
– И так весь помятый, какая мне разница, — усмехнулся Кэтал, и озадаченно сдвинул брови, когда ему на ум пришла неожиданная мысль, — Только, я не понял... Выходит, я гей?  
– Не думаю.  
– Ты не думаешь? — вскинул брови Кэтал, — Я лежу под тобой и кайфую. Это, что, ничего не значит?  
Бэн беззвучно рассмеялся и провел ладонью по его волосам.  
– Это значит только то, что тебе хорошо со мной. Остальное неважно.  
Наклонившись, Бэн вновь поцеловал его, и Кэтал в очередной раз подумал, что тот прав. Ничего не важно. Ему просто хорошо.  
Бэн осторожно сдвинулся, перевернулся на спину, вспомнив, что надо привести себя в порядок. Торопливо оттерев живот от семени краем одеяла, Кэтал заполз обратно на Бэна, не желая расставаться с возможностью быть как можно ближе. Тот ласково фыркнул и не стал возражать. Обнял за спину, положил ладонь на затылок, поглаживая волосы. Кэтал устроил голову у него на груди и счастливо вздохнул. Вот теперь все было как надо.  
Тело наполнялось приятной усталостью, мысли покидали голову, растворяясь в сонной неге. На долю секунды он встревожился, почувствовав, что о чем-то забыл. Ему нельзя было засыпать, но он уже не мог вспомнить, почему. Под ухом ровно билось сердце Бэна, тот продолжал нежно гладить его по спине, и Кэтал окончательно расслабился, доверяясь этим успокаивающим звукам и рукам. Что бы там ни было, это было неважно. Вздохнув, он покрепче обнял Бэна и провалился в сон.  
Бэн обнимал его, спящего, и думал, что все-таки нашел то, что искал так долго. Его сокровище, спасение, тот, за кого он будет бороться и ради кого станет жить, был рядом, мирно дремал на груди. Может, Бэн и чувствовал себя лишним в этом мире, но это не имело значения теперь, когда в его жизни, наконец, появился смысл.  
Кэталу снилось море. Золотое, бескрайнее, оно переливалось и дышало безмятежной мощью. Он чувствовал это дыхание. Магия текла по его венам, делала мир вокруг бесконечно живым и ярким — магия и его любовь, такая же огромная как это море.  
Они лежали на прогретом солнцем, сияющем песке, вокруг раскинулся широкий алый плащ. Голова покоилась на груди Артура, тот расслабленно ласкал ладонями его плечи, а под ухом ровно билось сердце — сильное, живое. Его король еще был жив.  
– Как ты думаешь… — спросил он, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от неясной тоски. — Чувство… — он закрыл глаза и через силу пояснил, — любовь, она может пережить тысячелетия? Вечность… Так бывает?  
Его король тихо вздохнул.  
– Я не знаю, Мерлин, — с затаенной печалью сказал Артур, поглаживая его волосы. — Может, ты единственный, кто способен это проверить.  
Кэтал проснулся с ощущением безграничной любви в сердце. Образы уходили, стирались, Кэтал отчаянно цеплялся за обрывки сна, но они растворялись в мутной дымке — Артур, алый плащ, сияющий на солнце песок. Остались только море и любовь, бесконечная, пронизывающая насквозь, так дышать было трудно. Сон ушел, и Кэтал рвано втянул в грудь воздух. Он ждал, что его согнет от боли, едва он полностью вернется в реальность и обнаружит, что в ней пусто и холодно, как и всегда.  
Его слуха коснулся тихий звон посуды. Он чувствовал волшебный запах блинчиков. Кэтал резко распахнул глаза, уставившись в потолок.  
Из окон кэмпера лился солнечный свет, в золотом полумраке кружились сияющие пылинки. Перекатившись на бок, он увидел Бэна. Тот стоял спиной, возле кухонного стола и готовил завтрак. Орудуя специальной ложкой, переливал смесь в ячейки блинницы, опускал крышку пресса, так что из недр машины доносилось вкусное ворчание.  
Кэтал цеплялся взглядом за его фигуру как за спасательный круг. Казалось, сердце сейчас взорвется, настолько ему было много — любви, такой огромной, что становилось больно. Кэтал тонул в ней, мог только дышать и смотреть.  
Бэн переправил готовые блинчики в глубокую тарелку, мельком оглянулся, чтобы проверить, как там Кэтал, увидел, что тот не спит, выключил блинницу и направился к нему. Кэтал быстро подполз к краю кровати, Бэн опустился рядом.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Прекрасно, — прохрипел Кэтал.  
Бэн потянулся вперед и накрыл ладонью его щеку, внимательно глядя в лицо. Кэтал и сам понимал, что выглядит неважно. Его мелко потряхивало, он едва мог говорить.  
– Ты в первый раз заснул без лекарств.  
– Я знаю.  
– Надо сообщить доку. Он порадуется.  
– Скажем. Обязательно.  
Кэтал накрыл рукой ладонь Бэна, прижимая к своей щеке. Тот улыбнулся. Глаза потеплели. Нагнувшись, он осторожно коснулся губ Кэтала.  
– Вставай. У тебя есть еще минут десять на душ. А потом будем завтракать.  
– А что на завтрак? — шмыгнув носом, спросил Кэтал.  
Бэн насмешливо прищурился.  
– Блинчики. Ты же любишь?  
– Обожаю, — зажмурившись, подтвердил Кэтал, чувствуя, что сейчас, на хрен, расплачется.  
– Вот и славно, — сказал Бэн. Потрепал его по волосам и повторил, — Вставай.  
Он поднялся и направился обратно, возвращаясь к прежнему занятию. Кэтал глядел ему в спину, и его просто разрывало на части от едва сдерживаемых чувств.  
– Бэн, — хрипло позвал он, — Ответь мне на один вопрос.  
Тот повернулся и выжидающе взглянул на него. Облизнув губы, Кэтал быстро продолжил:  
– Если тебе в итоге надоест торчать на этой парковке, если ты захочешь уехать, что тогда?  
Бэн чуть сдвинул брови, будто и впрямь задумался над этим вопросом.  
– Тогда ты поедешь со мной, — сказал он, — Ты ведь поедешь?  
– Куда захочешь, — прошептал Кэтал, понимая, что действительно пойдет за ним, куда угодно. Куда бы тот ни захотел.  
Бэн улыбнулся. Вокруг глаз собрались тонкие лучики морщинок, и это было так приятно видеть. Он весь сиял в льющемся из окон свете, как мерцающий призрак, но был живым, реальным, и от этого перехватывало дыхание.  
Бэн просто кивнул, словно они обо всем договорились, и вернулся к своим блинчикам. Кэтал торопливо слез с кровати, бросился к нему, обнял со спины. Прижался всем телом и уткнулся носом в затылок. Он вдыхал родной, теплый запах и не мог надышаться. Бэн нашел его ладонь у себя на животе и накрыл своей, продолжая действовать одной рукой.  
Кэтал закрыл глаза, понимая, что успокаивается. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его протащило по гремящему ущелью и вынесло в море — сияющее, безмятежное, — такое как в его снах. Он впервые поверил, что все будет хорошо.  
Кэтал проснулся с ощущением бескрайней любви в сердце. Теперь он знал, кому она будет принадлежать.


End file.
